


Olicity Prompts

by Laurabella2930



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: AU, Angst, Broken Engagement, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sweet Moments, Tumblr Prompts, cute moments, fic prompts, open prompts, tumblr suggestions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 17:56:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 84,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7324930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurabella2930/pseuds/Laurabella2930
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just my tumblr prompts all collected and posted here in one place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing in relation to Arrow or it's characters.

**“The Moment”**

“It was green…” she sputtered nervously from behind her various computer screens. She saw him stop suddenly and her heart beat frantically against her ribcage. She sighed, “You asked for honestly and now you have literally nothing to say?” 

She saw his shoulders rolling in laughter just as his head fell and his hands settled on his waist. He turned. Those deep, blue eyes were grinning madly with a mixture of adoration and humor. Felicity glanced away when he echoed her previous statement. 

“It was green? So is that like my it was red statement?” he teased her lightly with a sly grin and and an easy tone. 

She scoffed with her fallen eyes, “I could have said salmon ladder, hell that would have made complete sense….” 

“Yes and I would have found that equally as endearing but you said it was green,” he replied before taking a few more steps. Felicity heard the soft echos his heavy footfalls made against the cold, silver floor. Her white knuckles grew paler as her fingers grew even more entangled upon her lap. Her chest suddenly grew tight as his lips once more parted, “You wanted us to rebuild Felicity…’ he practically taunted. 

Her mouth ran dry when she caught his long, muscular stride coming up the newly rebuilt stairs of her own nerve center. “You’re enjoying this way too much…” she rebuffed just as he pulled at the sides of her chair. 

He huffed in laughter when she let out a surprised squeel. “Hey!” 

“Hey what?” he asked while grinning down at her. 

She let her back slide down further against the back of her curved office chair while she craned her neck backward and frowned. “You’re not playing by the rules…” she warned with a thinly veiled tone of happiness in her somewhat dry throat. 

She felt his fingers pricking along the sides of her bare arm as he bent slowly over her slumped form. She felt the whiskers of his chin over her crinkled forehead and couldn’t help but smile. “Rule three…no inappropriate touching…” she sighed while her fingers burned to race along the sides of his face. 

“Then elaborate Felicity. How is tell me the moment you knew you felt more than friendship for me was and I quote “It was green”,” he practically growled with a fairly husky if not sensual tone. 

His chin grazed over the crown of her head and she shuddered, “You smiled at me okay…you smiled at me after that damn casino set up and dammit I was goner.” His touch upon her skin stopped when he slowly muttered….

“You mean when i was in the suit or….” 

She felt her lips curve, “In the liar when I found you sitting alone in the dark. You were lit by the low light of the space and frankly I felt my heart sink.” 

His cheek fell upon her forehead then he sighed, “Baby I wasn’t wearing green was I?” 

She chuckled lowly, “Rule four and yes remember?”

She felt the weight of his emotions rolling over her as he placed his hands over her shoulders. “You always could see me couldn’t you?” 

She nodded beneath his touch and continued, “There you were weak, broken, and vulnerable as you sat in the dark. I fell for you in that second but it was when you pulled down the hood in the back office that I knew I’d forever crossed the line.” 

His lips curved and then fell softly to her skin. “Rule ten and Felicity?” he questioned lowly. 

She nodded then eeked out a timid, “Yes?”

“Thank you…” 

He kissed her forehead once more before releasing the back of her chair and walking away. She straightened back up in her chair and rolled herself back the edge of her desk, her blood still teaming with excitement. She heard the door close of the backroom as she resumed her usual routines of checking surveillance cams; yet before she let the moment end she whispered one last thing…

“First the back of my car, and the back room of a nightclub. It was always the man who green who let me see, it was always him who let me in…” 


	2. That damn dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anything fluffy where Oliver is super cute/protective of felicity. With a dash of pet names? Like baby? Thanks if you get around to it! (:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing in relation to Arrow or it's characters.

“It’s the principal of the matter and you know it!” she screamed from the floor of their fairly small bathroom floor. Oliver rolled his eyes and again slammed his forehead against the shut door. 

“Felicity…Baby, please this is insane! It means nothing! Hell I still don’t know why you’re so upset…” he asserted just before he heard a loud crash coming from the other side of the door. His eyes widened and his shoulders tensed as he yelled out, “Felicity!

“…” 

“Baby?” he called out rapidly just as another crash emitted from behind the closed door. His knuckles nearly bled as he threw them roughly at the white paneled door. “Dammit baby open the God Damn door!” he now begged as his skin split over his bruised bones. 

Ten seconds before he used his shoulder to force his way in he heard her soft but still fairly ruffled voice call out, “Oh relax arrow boy I’m not hurt, pissed yes but hurt no.” 

He sighed in relief. “What caused the crashing sound then?” 

He pressed his ear to one of the few areas that didn’t look like a crime scene and held his breath as her soft mutters wrapped themselves around his heart like a balm. “I can’t believe this happened. I’m a smart woman. I’m a educated woman! Hell I’m a fracking genius!” He smiled softly at her anger fueled musings and chuckled when he heard her forehead fall against the paneling. 

“Baby?” he said lightly as she sighed. 

“This is a complete disaster…” she groaned and then added, “Honey what are we going to do?” 

Oliver’s lips curved into a full blown smile of relief. “Honey it’s not the end of your life just perhaps your waistline…” he joked before his eyes fell shut in regret. He could practically see her frowning through the solid door. “I went one step too far didn’t I?” he asked cautiously as she huffed. 

“You said it wasn’t that noticeable! You “claimed” and I quote “Baby you’re perfect, and oh no honey that dress still fits, or my personal favorite of course I didn’t see that woman with the ass made by God!” Her rants continued for several more minutes, making Oliver’s forehead crinkle and his nerves fray. 

Ever since the night she’d been taken by whatever villain of the week they’d had to face she’d been easy to irritate, hell they both were but she’d reached new heights since they’d learned about the baby. Oliver of course was overjoyed. Ever since the night she’d told him he’d done nothing but smile like a idiot and then he’d started to act like one. If she even winced in discomfort he’d have his hands over her stomach with his lips pressed to her ear. She wanted something she got it. She was too hot he’d turn the air up, if she was too cold he’d find a thousand blankets. Oliver had become the typical version of a whipped husband, she said jump and he’d always reply “how high?” 

Tonight was no different. Her once toned flat stomach had finally started to soften into a small and, fairly adorable bump. She still thought it was too soon to tell and he insisted that it wasn’t. The gala was supposed to be their shared night. She’d just been reappointed as the CEO of Palmer Tech and he’d been made the official mayor.  She’d agreed to share their news but on one condition…

That condition is what made her lock herself into the bathroom. The dress. The goddamn dress that Thea had sent her from Italy had been the hidden Pandora’s box. The second he heard the soft fabric rip along the line of her widening hips he knew all bets were off. He knew his night of joyous celebration would be spent easing the mind of his pregnant wife. “I didn’t notice that damn woman baby I was too busy staring at you…” he lamented through the door when he heard the soft click of the lock. 

“Coming out are we?” he asked gently while inching back. The door’s hinges creaked as the light from the room spilled out through the small crack. Oliver peered at her through amused eyes and mumbled, “C’mere beautiful…” 

Her full face softened into a delicate state of shyness when she muttered, “Beautiful huh?” 

He eased his arms around her waist as she slowly pushed the door open. She nestled her chin at the apex of his chest and whimpered, “This is all your fault Mr. Mayor.” 

“What knocking you up or making Mrs. Queen?” he retorted while placing a swift kiss to her perfect nose. She crinkled her face and nuzzled at his jawline. 

“Cocky son of a bitch…” she glowered before her voice shifted into sadness. “I love you but you’ve destroyed my body you do get that right?” 

Oliver’s chest rumbled in amusement, “Felicity what caused that crashing sound?” 

She batted her eyelashes innocently, “What crash sweetheart?” 

His full lips thinned into a stern frown, “Felicity…” he demanded. 

She simply frowned and coiled her fingers through his short hair. “I love you…” she repeated in a vain attempt at distraction. 

He pushed them backwards until her back was edged into the frame of the door. “What did you do….” he asked in a low gravel like tone. 

Her lips parted into an aroused “Oh” as she slowly slipped her fingers over the column of his neck. “Don’t get mad okay?” she asked almost too sweetly. 

Oliver pressed her further into the wall and then peered over the her shoulder. There on the ground was his now demolished Green Arrow suit. “Felicity! That’s the third one this month! And…wait a minute….” 

He felt her lips edging along the edge of his adam’s apple as it bobbed up and down in anger. “Blame it on my hormones?” she stated meekly as his voice radiated through their connected  bodies. 

“I thought I hid those damn scissors…” he grumbled just as Felicity let out a sharp laugh. 

“Oh you did baby, I didn’t use the scissors…” 

Oliver squinted, and then he saw her new weapon of choice… “You do know I’m now hiding anything and everything that can be used to destroy leather right?” 

Her felt her head bob at his throat when she answered, “I think your exposed chest would create a rather sizable fan base.” 

He chuckled as the light bounced along the arrow head’s tip. “You destroyed the dress too didn’t you?” 

She just nodded and nuzzled at his jawline. “Still enjoy being my husband?” she asked as she pulled away to gaze up into his eyes. 

“Always baby…” he replied just as their lips met. 

“Always…” he whispered as he guided them down to the ground. 


	3. Here comes Olicity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Hope your prompt is still open. ---- Felicity and Oliver's reaction when people refer to them as Olicity, especially now that they're not together. Thanks a bunch!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing in relation to Arrow or it's characters.

 

 

Oliver stared at the page almost dreading the response from the words far more verbal other half. Roberts his aid stood before him with his palm draped over his worn face. “It’s not that bad sir, really I mean…” 

“She’s going to burn down the news stand….” Oliver interrupted abruptly, and then sighed, “Have you contacted her…” he gulped then finished with, “her people?” 

Roberts facial muscles went immediately lax and his skin became deathly pale as he stuttered, “Her, well people, well umm…” 

Oliver saw the man’s posture change and knew before he’d even managed to squeak out the last part of his ramble. “She’s outside isn’t she?” 

Roberts froze except for his rapid head nod. Oliver groaned but replied, “Let her in…” as he let the paper with the dreaded headline fall. 

* * *

With his aid gone and the paper laid before him he relaxed his tensed back and waited for the delicate curve of her stern face. He glanced at the headline again and despite the anger he knew was storming down the hall he couldn’t help but smile. 

- ** _Olicity the golden couple of Star City: Are they truly over?_**  

Olicity. The word itself was horrible. It took his relationship with the woman he loved and made it a tagline like Bennifer or well any couple on Grey’s Anatomy. He snickered to himself recalling their lost summer and all the episodes she’d made him sit through as they traveled around the world in search of a place to simply be. He was amused. He actually found the entire ordeal funny but he suspected his former fiance would be the latter. 

With trepidation in his heart he began to stand only to stop when he heard her melodic voice traveling down the hall. “Roberts please he’s twice my size!” 

He smirked and called out, “Felicity I’m in the office!” before he unbuttoned his suit jacket and resumed his seated position. The door opened casting the shadow of her thin form over the floor of his sun filled office. Her golden hair made his heart race and his soul warm as her voice filled the room. 

“Oliver was going to be my husband for frack sakes! I doubt he’ll mind if I ask him a simple question!” she yelled before turning her ire on him. 

He smiled innocently like he had in Bali when her bathing suit had “magically” disappeared and asked, “Felicity what brings you to my office today?” 

She glared but the ghost of a smile was etched over her pink painted lips. “Don’t even Oliver I too remember Bali…” 

He simply leaned back in his chair, with his hands at the chairs side. “Bali? What about it?” he replied smoothly which made the air around them crackle and spark as it always did when they were together. 

She leveled him with a sweet smile and wild eyes. “Olicity. We’re a tagline and this is your response to it?” she questioned while striding slowly forward. 

Oliver glanced down to his desk and eyed the offensive to her but humorous to him headline. “It’s a headline Felicity nothing more…” he replied offhandedly. 

She placed her palms on the edge of his desk and leaned closer. Their eyes met and the sparks flew as she said, “But we’re not a couple….” 

His gaze narrowed in on her throbbing pulse and her blushing skin. “That’s true at this moment we aren’t, but I think a couple with a name like…” his eyes darted to the headline once more before he added, “Olicity might indeed make another appearance.”  

Felicity eyed him carefully and retorted with one final blow, “This won’t end like Bali did…” 

Oliver’s lips twitched at the challenge. “Maybe not today but eventually…” he leaned closer until he could see the flecks of gold in her iris. She took a rapid breath as he gave her one last parting thought. “Eventually Felicity the media will have Olicity littered across every single paper from here to Central City.” 


	4. Cabin Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do you mean fanfic prompts are open?Can you please write a post season 1 fanficCanon divergance) where Oliver doesn't go to Lian Yu, but stays is Starling and Diggle suggests him to go to a house in the woods to rest and drink beer and maybe go fishing and Oliver finally agrees and then he meets Felicity somewhere in Verdant or the destroyed lair and he invites her too and she's happy that he wants to be friends with her after he "doesn't need her skills anymore" and they go and havefun :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing in relation to Arrow or it's characters.

**_“Cabin Days”_ **

 

It’s just a suggestion man,” John muttered from the corner of the emptied out club. Oliver glanced over to see his shoulders scrunch as he ducked beneath the overhead duct work. John grumbled when the edge of his head hit the edge of the thin steal. 

Oliver bit back a smirk but released a short gruff, “I should be on Lian Yu not spending mindless days out in the woods with booze and landscapes Digg.” 

He could feel John’s eyes rolling from the opposite side of the room. “Oliver just go, rest and take a step back. The city is damaged but not undone. You lost your best friend and you opened up some very old wounds…” he declared before Oliver could offer another rebuttal. “You’ve been through a lot this year so please just take the time to sort out how you really feel before you decide to run away back to your own island of solitude,” he prodded as Oliver’s neck bent. 

“You’re not letting this go are you?” Oliver meekly complained. ‘

He glanced up to see his friend’s ghost of a smile change into a small smirk. “You should ask her to come by the way…” he added as Oliver’s eyebrows shot up to almost his hairline. 

“Digg no…” he mumbled just as the door to the deserted club shot open and her sweet, angelic voice filled the otherwise stagnant air. 

“Okay seriously you two spend entirely too much time in this place!” Her declaration of fact made both men smile as she approached them in her skinny jeans and panda flats. Her smile was large and full of life as she passed Diggle and headed straight towards him. Her bright blue eyes held no trace of sadness nor remorse, all they held was the promise of many more tomorrows. She stopped inches from his still form and gave him another dazzling smile. “So…why did you call me down here?” 

Oliver quirked his head and furrowed his forehead before shooting Digg a pointed glare. The older man just shrugged his shoulders and yelled out, “Felicity I’ll be back in a sec.” 

Felicity nodded in complete confusion before once more focusing her sparking gaze at Oliver. He felt his heart stammer when she began to look around the vacant space. “So…” she asked as they continued to stand in an uncomfortable silence. “Now that Walter’s been found and the Glades were somewhat saved I’m assuming you won’t be needing me anymore…” her voice died out as her eyes flitted down from his and towards the floor. She looked out of place in the vast, open space of the empty club. Her skin even seemed to dim as she waited for Oliver’s tepid reply.

He let the trash bag fall with a thud to the floor and cleared his suddenly clogged throat. Her head shot up and her eyes sparked with electricity when he said, “You could come…” he coughed when her eyebrows furrowed.

“Come where?” she voiced slowly while gauging his somewhat confused expression.

He felt the small smile he reserved for her continue to grow as a small laugh of pure amusement escaped this throat. He bowed his head rapping out in a flustered tone, “Digg’s been bugging me to go to some cabin he’s rented for the week…”

Her smile grew which made his own grow as she said, “So you want me to stay? You really want me to be apart of all this?”

He nodded almost eagerly for him before softly chuckling, “Yes Felicity I want you stay.” Just as he was about to give her a proper invitation John’s booming voice filled the suddenly small space.

“So when are we leaving?” he asked which made the small flush of Felicity’s skin creep up to her perfect cheek bones.

She eyed Oliver carefully and smiled when he called out, “Two hours.”

* * *

To his surprise John took the back seat and allowed him to drive. It was nice, but also confusing since he’d planned the entire thing. Felicity’s presence beside him however had the same calming effect as always. She made him listen to various types of music that ranged from the last ten years and beyond until she finally found something he seemed to recall. “Seriously Fall Out Boy? I mean really that’s what you jive to? That and Eminem.” She shot him a small smile before reaching over to adjust the temperature of the air.

He sighed in mock exasperation which made John’s laughter grow. “I was shipwrecked and put through hell yet this is what you hone in on?”

 “Yup.” She stated almost smugly before flipping through the music on her phone and landing on yet another song. “So John how much longer until  we reach this isolated piece of land?” she asked while waving her phone before Oliver’s smiling face. He heard the low cough from behind his head and sighed.

“Digg?”

Silence so he tried again but this time he used a stronger tone. “Diggle?”

Felicity even joined in at this point by turning in her seat and shooting him a pointed stare. “What aren’t you telling us?”

The older man squirmed in the back of the SUV but smiled calmly as he told them, “I’m only staying for tonight I got a call from an old friend so I’m leaving in the morning…” He drew out the last statement and then added, “Felicity he needs this and Oliver she’ll make you laugh hell she might even expose you to some current pop culture.”

Oliver eyed him from the mirror and Felicity simply stared at him in shock. “You’re leaving us alone? Together? Just us alone in some remote cabin while you go off and do what exactly?”

John’s sheepish smile grew when he muttered, “Maybe you’ll see what’s right in front of you…”

Both missed his words but neither missed the meaning in his eyes. He’d planned this from the start so now they were both left to wonder why.

* * *

The night passed quickly between the three friends. The rented cabin was a modest two story squared shaped log structure with green shutters and a door to match. The inside was open with a paneling of windows on the back wall. Felicity took the bedroom on the ground floor while the two men took the ones upstairs. They ate their meal in easy silence as they always did, Felicity seated between them on her tablet while they just stared out the windows. As the night turned to early morning Oliver struggled to find a moment of peace. It was easy during the day when his own demons didn’t continue to haunt him like they did when his eyes were closed. Diggles soft snores from the opposite wall gave him no sense of lingering comfort so he shoved the thin sheet away from his sweat soaked skin and padded heavily toward the hall. The polished wood floors creaked as he slowly trudged down the small staircase and rounded the corner. His squinted when the moonlit darkness of the space around was disturbed by the overhead neon lights of the kitchen. There at one end of the long rectangular island sat his girl…his Felicity.

Her hair fell down her back in long, tangled curls. Her shoulders were hunched and her elbows bent as she cradled what appeared to be a cup of coffee in her hopefully warm hands. He moved closer and cleared his throat before he reached out to touch her shoulder. “Can’t sleep?” he asked carefully as she spun around in shock.

He smiled softly as she quickly relaxed beneath his touch. Her cheek touched the back of his hand momentarily before she answered, “How did you get past it?”

“Get past what?” he asked as he gave her shoulder a slight squeeze.

She smiled hesitantly and croaked out, “What happened? How do you well, you know move past the horrible loss of the Glades and see the light at the end the tunnel?”

It struck him in that moment why Digg had told him to invite her. She was in the lair at the center of the glades when they fell around her. She was with them every step of the way as they pieced together the truth of what Malcolm has planned. He’d been so lost in his own grief that he’d failed to see hers. “You can still hear it can’t you?” he asked knowingly before pulling out the chair beside her own.

She nodded and nudged the coffee cup toward him.  He took it in gratitude and took a long sip. “Your nightmares are they always painful?”

His eyes rose as her own fell. “Was I yelling or screaming this time?”

“Yelling. I wasn’t sure if I should wake you so I chickened out and came in here instead. John thinks we can help eachother heal what do you think?”

Her question was so sweet and simple that it literally left him breathless. “Do you want to tell me what’s keeping you up and then I’ll do the same?” he asked softly.

She crinkled her nose but still gave him a soft nod. “Before we bare our souls I need to say something…” she went silent for seconds as she took a long hard gulp. His lips parted to speak just as she whispered, “Thank you…”

He just nodded in kind as she once more let her soft voice fill the space between them.

* * *

“Felicity it’s a fish not a gun, just relax your grip and stop making that face it’s not that bad!” he chided as she held her breath.

Her scrunched up face made his grin widen but her words made his heart practically glow. “I’m sorry island boy but I’m a tech girl not a fish cleaning girl okay!”

He let out a gruff laugh, “Felicity I offered to clean them…”

She snorted, “Yeah if I then offered to burn them like I did with well every other meal this week.”

He now snorted and then agreed, “Yeah I really think you have a talent for that by the way.”

Her elbow shot into his rib cage as he passed beside her to grab the filet knife. “Ow!” he muttered as she smirked, “Serves you right.”

With a small head shake he moved into position beside her and resumed cleaning their dinner while she continued to dice the mixed vegetables. They’d had a good week. Things had gotten off to a rocky start but once they’d agreed to just be themselves things had gotten better. Felicity had spent every evening exposing him to the wonders of modern television while Oliver taught her the finer points of self defense. Each day they’d take a hike or go fishing. She’d share more of her nightmares and he’d actually share a few of his own. She was open and he was still fairly closed off. She told him more about her childhood and he did the same. The time spent together was easy and comfortable. Each of them was free to be themselves and each encouraged the other to be open with their thoughts.

Tonight like all the ones before it held a new lesson. Tonight’s was teaching Felicity to clean a fish. “Why is it I’m doing the work and you’re not?” he asked for the third time which made her slightly pout.

“It smells and you’re a gentlemen,” she offered sweetly as she resumed her chopping.

Oliver’s eyed rolled into the “yeah right” position before he asked, “Are you ready to go home tomorrow?”

She gave him a withering stare before squaring her shoulders and putting the knife down. “We won’t go backwards will we?”

Her question took him by surprise. “Why would we go backwards?”

She gave him a careful stare and with a well chosen tone she said, “Laurel, the mission, our roles…here we’re just us you know Oliver and Felicity but when we go back we’re…”

“Friends…” he interrupted then added, “Partners, and teammates. We’re friends Felicity and nothing is going to change that okay?”

“Are you sure?” she asked while leaning against the island.

Oliver nodded before moving to put the cut fish into the frying pan. “You’ll always be my friend Felicity no matter what…”

His last endearment must have worked because moments later he felt her hand at the edge of his shoulder and her chin beside it as her words floated past his ear. “So friend how about you finish making my dinner I’m starving!”

He smiled ruefully before the grin on his face became one more genuine. They’d had one week and in that one week they’d each found in each other what they couldn’t find in anybody else.

They’d found a soulmate.  


	5. The Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation for the "The Moment" it's the rules that were hinted at in the first prompt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing in relation to Arrow or it's characters.

“The Rules” 

 

It was late when Oliver’s head finally fell onto the pillow. Felicity’s forehead was nestled into the hallow of his throat. His fingers savored the feel of her soft waves as they traveled from the crown of her head and down. He smiled recalling how not even six months ago they’d made the very rules that were supposed to prevent nights like this... 

“Rules?” she uttered quietly at Oliver who seemed to be appraising her every single movement. Her hair fell over brow as she tilted her neck and took a steadying breath. “Oliver we were friends before we were more we shouldn’t need rules...” 

He would have agreed but the need to touch her each time she was within reach made him think otherwise. “We need them trust me...” he stammered as his feet moved him dangerously close to her side. Lavender and lilac filled the air around him each time she moved from side to side. Her skin seemed to almost glimmer beneath the harsh light of the open lair. He caught her gaze and his heart actually skipped a beat. Her eyes glinted with the same hint of arousal mixed with an even more intense longing; he swallowed hard and took a small step back. She too retreated back towards the rail of platform smiling smally....

“I used to dream of this...” she cautiously admitted while pushing back the fallen strands of hair. 

Oliver looked up, his eyes filled with longing and sighed, “Do you remember when you told me you were my girl?” 

Felicity couldn’t help but nod in both humor if not sheer embarrassment. “Ah yes the “aspirin” Digg gave me certainly erased whatever mouth to brain filter I had.” 

“Well when I think about it all I can recall is how it felt to have your heart so completely bared before me...” he replied lowly. 

She nodded again finally understanding what he had been attempting to poorly convey. “Falling for me wasn’t a fast process was it?” she asked the question but deep down she’d always known the answer. 

His blue eyes captured her own and once more left them both shaking from the shared connection. “I meant what I said I want to be your always but you’re not in the same place hence....” 

“The rules,” she interrupted as she turned to walk up the platform steps. 

He sighed, “I’m not the one who’s unwilling to give us another try, I still love you Felicity...” 

She turned slowly with an exasperated scowl. “Rule one you can’t keep saying you love me. I know how you feel and dammit I love you too but I’m not ready to step backwards okay? We are only going to find our way back together if we start anew. Do you agree?” 

Oliver gave her a stiff nod and folded his bare arms over his proud chest. “Rule two you have to admit that I’m not the only one to blame...” he stated almost timidly in fear of her reaction. To his immediate surprise she took a gentle tone when she replied...

“Agreed. You made mistakes but my simply giving up didn’t exactly make things better.” 

He stepped forward and so did she. He was still about four steps away from the small staircase and she was nearly at the landing. Oliver could feel the electric current of need once again forming between them so he cleared his throat and threw out number three. “No inappropriate touching.” 

Felicity actually snorted at that one. “So no more lingering touches against my shoulder?” 

He smirked as she casually crossed her arms just beneath her pert breasts and giving him a sly wink. “You told me you liked my almost chaste behavior around you!” 

Her laughter still made his heart skip a damn beat. “Yeah but dammit baby the first time you kissed me I was suddenly rather annoyed by your “chaste” behavior.” 

His lips curved and her eyes rose as they both said, “Rule four.” The rule was clear the cute little nicknames would also have to go. He began to blink rapidly when she bumped her hip against the railing of the platforms stairs. “Can I suggest that rule five be more about us beginning again?” she asked curiously which made his own interest peak. 

“Elaborate...” he encouraged while moving towards the small meeting area at the other side of the room. He felt her eyes following him as he eased himself into the somewhat comfortable chair. Her easy smile and bright eyes made him relax into the stolen moment as she began to walk towards him. 

“Well....” she started before taking a slight beat. He watched her chew at her lips for another 30 seconds before encouraging her to take the leap. 

“Felicity I want us to be us again so please tell me what you want from me.” 

She eyed him carefully and Oliver smiled as her own carefully constructed walls fell before his eyes. “I want more stories but not just about how you fell for me, I want to know more about the island and Hong Kong, and yes even Russia. I want all of you or nothing at all.” 

Her voice drifted off after her last statement and to his surprise she strode forward and took his hand, “I’m willing to accept crumbs at first if that helps.” 

He shook his head before letting his thumb stroke over her soft knuckles. “Agreed but that means you would do the same in return.” 

“Fine but then rule six, no holding back. If we feel something we say even it it hurts the other deal?” her question hung between them for a few brief moments until he lowly sighed, “Deal.” 

“Good,” she slowly replied. It was at that moment that she glanced down at their still joined hands and blushed. “So ummm what’s rule seven?” 

He even felt his nerves tremble at her shaky tone so he answered slowly, “Well do you want to see other people?” He dreaded the answer but he knew that he’d have to make it clear she was it for him but he had to be it for her as well. 

He felt the hum of nerves beneath her warm skin so he carefully drew back his hand as she did the same. Each of them was balking at the unspoken conclusion because each of them was secretly scared of the outcome. “I’m going to break our first rule but Felicity I only want you...” he declared quietly. 

She replied even softer. “I only want you so I’d say rule seven is while we’re not together we’re also not really apart.” 

He resumed the easy brush of his thumb over her knuckles as she took a seat on the tables surface. “Can rule eight be you’re my date to all my mayoral functions?” 

She kicked her foot into his calf and with a biting tone she stated, “I knew you’d find a way to get me into some fancy strapless dress...” 

He winced in mock pain, “You wound me, but is that a yes?” 

Again she relented and gave him a breathy sigh, “Well if I must... but you’re so going to pay for that last one Arrow boy.” 

His eyes sparkled with mirth when he uttered, “Rule nine honesty is a must otherwise we’re doing this all for nothing agreed?” 

Her nod was answer enough because her last condition nearly made his heart break. “My last condition is a hard one. I can’t do this if we cross this line...” she almost whimpered as the air around them suddenly felt cold and heavy. 

“I can’t kiss you can I?” 

She nodded slowly as she took a risk and skimmed her fingers down the length of his face. “My most cherished memory of you isn’t the first time we made love or even the past year we spent together.” He felt her inner struggle as her touch lingered over his tensed jaw. “What I cherished the most was when you told me you loved me...” Her eyes fell shut in what could only be described as pure joy when she murmured, “You were so sure, so confident but it was the moment before that made my heart stop.” 

He felt his head tilt into her timid touch as a small smile graced his once fallen face. “I kissed your forehead...” he recalled just as she trailed her fingers through his hair. 

“I felt you in that simple kiss. I felt all of you and it was that moment that I held onto when I waited for you to come home. It was that moment that I clung too when I thought you’d been lost to Ra’s...” she swallowed hard and added, “It’s that moment that I still dream of every single night...” 

His eyes flashed open as he whispered, “Baby please...” 

She nodded almost eagerly as he reached for her waist. She fell easily into his lap and moaned when their lips began to rapidly connect. The kisses were fast and frenzied. Oliver didn’t know if it was just the heat of the moment or if they were simply saying goodbye; all he knew was how she felt and how they felt as his tongue ran along her bottom lip. She trailed her deft fingers through his short hairs as he pressed his own into her toned flesh. He felt every inch of her body as she pressed solidly into his wanton chest. She sighed, “I miss you...” 

He sighed, “I need you...” 

She kissed his parted lips slowly whispering, “I need you...” 

He smiled as their foreheads touched and muttered, “This so doesn’t count...” 

She laughed and wrapped her arms around his muscular neck. “We’ll take it slow and eventually we’ll find our way home...” 

He nodded and prepared for the moment that she’d once again flee. “Thanks for the goodbye kiss...” he joked lightly before hugging her closely to his warmed chest. 

“It was never goodbye Oliver, not for you and I...” she replied with confidence in her voice as she settled into his embrace. 

Both knew they’d just broken all their ten rules but; both also knew that tomorrow when they both woke up alone they’d do so with hope once again growing in their hearts. 


	6. Here comes Olicity Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the reaction here's the second part of the first prompt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing in relation to Arrow or it's characters.

**Here Come's Olicity... Part 2**

 

Weeks passed and nothing more was heard from the treacherous media. After Felicity herself had stormed down to the editors office the tagline Olicity had all but met it’s untimely end...

Or so they’d thought. 

Oliver craned his neck upwards just as he heard the door to the loft open with a loud huff of air. “You’d think that a threat to his career would be enough!” she growled as she prowled towards the kitchen counter. There lying innocently was the reason for her ire and his presence in their once shared home. Oliver rubbed at his tight neck as he let his head gently fall. 

“Felicity it’s the media, their just hunting for a story nothing more. Why are you getting so worked up by all this?” his question was met with her laser tongue. 

“Seriously! Oliver how can I possibly move on when this damn “Olicity” tagline still exists?” she countered as he winced. She threw the paper to the ground before rounding the island so she could stand before him. His heart clenched and his stomach involuntarily rolled. Lavender mixed with a hint of vanilla hit his nostrils as she moved her palms to rest at her waist. She scowled but all he could do was smile. That caused her grimace to become even larger. “Oliver I’m being serious here! Jack’s a nice man, hell he’s a normal man and we both agreed that our other relationship was over!” she accused while jabbing her finger into his chest. 

He took a slight step back and rubbed where her index finger had made it’s mark and gave his rebuttal. “No you agreed...” his low tone made her eyes flutter so he inched closer. To his immediate surprise she didn’t back away. 

“Oliver...” she warned before adding, “I know that look and as I told you before this is not ending like Bali...it’s never ending that way again...” 

He swept a small tendril of hair off her forehead before he inched said finger down the line of her soft cheek. He felt her involuntary shiver and heard the low almost inaudible moan as she whispered, “Damn you...”  He inched closer until he could nearly touch his aching lips to her pale skin. He felt her chest shudder when she murmured, “Jack’s...” 

“Jack is nothing more than a distraction. I’m the one who you want...” he stated daringly in an almost provocative tone. He felt her forehead fall towards his chin as he gently gripped her shoulders and pulled her into a small embrace. “Why are you really upset?” he asked tenderly before resting his chin at the crown of her head. 

She meekly replied, “Because no matter what I do or who crosses my path I still want you...” 

“I don’t see the problem when I want you as well...” he countered with amusement dripping in his voice. Her small shoulders shook not with anger or annoyance but he hoped with the realization of truth. 

“Our issues won’t be fixed Oliver. Letting myself fall into your waiting arms won’t erase our problems...” she let her last words linger on her tongue as she nudged nose into the hallow of his throat. He was tempted to pull away only so he could silence her hollow but still truth filled lips with his own. He was tempted but as he gulped she once more spoke. “In Bali I was lying to you, I was living with half of my heart and I thought it was enough.” 

Oliver’s fingers gripped the sides of her arms before he resumed rubbing his palms up and down the length of her shoulders. “You’re doing the same thing now...” he quietly countered which made her take an even longer sigh. 

“That’s the problem,” she interrupted. “That’s the issue. I was living a lie but then we came home and it was you who had to live a lie...” 

Now he did pull back only to have her grip at the loopholes of his pants. “You started this when you bribed that editor to run the headline again Mayor Queen so don’t run away when you’re getting the conversation you wanted,” she pressed as their chests once more collided. 

His eyes rose which made her smirk. “How...” he mumbled. 

“You have connections but baby so do I,” she countered as his mouth fell. 

“I just wanted you to talk to me Felicity but you kept dodging my calls and even avoiding me as the Green Arrow. I didn’t know what else to do baby...I didn’t know what else to say...” he answered contritely before his head and the tip of his nose brushed over the soft wisps of hair at the peak of her hairline. 

She let him breath her in and he finally felt at peace. “You’re being awfully silent...” he slightly questioned while she drew small patterns at the small of his back. He drew her closer by using his arms to cradle her soft body against his own. She sighed and quietly echoed his own sentiments. 

“I stopped talking because I was afraid.” 

His fingers paused over midline of her back as he blurted out, “Afraid of what?” 

She smirked into his collarbone as they began to gently sway. “I broke my heart when I ended us. I wanted a fresh start and right before the tagline debuted all over the tabloid rags I met Jack...” 

Oliver grunted, “Ah yes the distraction...” 

“Yes the distraction,” she agreed while jabbing his ribs. “He was a stranger in a coffee shop who smiled at me everyday for two weeks. He was there when I saw the tagline and yes he was there each and every single time I dodged a call.” 

“Do you feel something for him?” he asked cautiously while savoring how she felt cradled in his grasp. 

“No he was just the excuse, he was just a way to stop us from reaching our already foregone conclusion.” Her reply was confident and sure as she placed her trembling lips at the outer edge of his collar bone. “I wanted us to find eachother again I was just afraid of...” 

“You were scared of us repeating our old mistakes which I did when I made the editor run that latest biline...” he interrupted only to have her force those thoughts away with her own well timed confession. 

“Well just like in Bali I was hiding more than one secret....” 

Oliver’s eyes flew open recalling that fateful day....” You? The first biline was you?” he asked in utter shock. 

Her small, timid nod against his chest when followed by an even shyer yes made his heart nearly bust. “I knew you’d never make the first move so I tested the waters...” she admitted into his shirt collar. “I knew the second Jack asked me out that you were my one,” she added before kissing his skin once again. 

His breaths came out in shallow puffs as her fingers trailed up underneath his undone shirt. His skin nearly burned at the now foreign contact. The small indents over the pads of her fingers left his soul quenched and his heart full as he memorized how it felt to have her touching him once again. “So the avoiding me was a test then?” he probed quietly while his own fingers trailed up over the collar of her coat. Her sharp intake of breath left him equally winded as she froze and her heavy coat fell with a slight thud to the ground. 

The blue of her eyes lingered upon his own deep blue depths; her breath caught in her throat and her words slipped easy past her lips. “I want you...” 

Oliver nodded eagerly as he slowly slipped the zipper of her dress down to the arch of her back. “You didn’t answer my question....” he breathed before he began to nibble at her pulse point. 

Her soft pants hit his skin in fast succession, “That didn’t prevent you from taking me against our bedroom wall in Bali...” her voice quaked as he trailed soft kisses up the line of her throat. 

He murmured, “Yeah but this time I won’t let either of us settle...” 

The soft rumble of lust echoed through him as he finally after so many long months claimed her waiting lips. 


	7. Late Night Save

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey you're writing prompts? How about Al Sahim safes Felicity from some thief who wanted to steal her purse. As you know you always can throw in a kiss at the end or everywhere you like. HIHIHIHI :) And yes the pic you sent me this morning gave me the idea. LOL so it is basically your fault. :P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: no copyright infringement intended. I own nothing in relation to Arrow or it's characters.

**"Late Night Save"**

 

Night fell over the over populated city, the heat from the pavement radiated up so the soles of her shoes felt like they’d become tacky. Her blonde hair fell in waves over her shoulders as a breath of warmed air floated through the spaces of the buildings beside her. She glanced down and stared at the cracked face of her worn watch. “Damn job...” she muttered as she strode down the dimly lit streets. 

For the fourth night this week she’d had to stay late. Her program was almost perfect...almost. She still couldn’t figure out why the last firewall wouldn’t fully engage and it was truly starting to leave her disturbed. Tonight she’d sworn she’d be home at a responsible hour. She’d sworn that tonight she wouldn’t be tempting a mugging by taking the side streets home. 

Felicity Smoak needed to learn not to swear on anything....

She could see her building in all its brightly lit glory, she could almost feel the soft, plush padding of her pillow, she’d almost made it home unscathed...

She heard what sounded like a pebble being kicked down the narrow back alley by someone’s shoe. She pivoted to look for the disturbance and saw nothing so she shrugged and kept moving. She was mere feet from her front door when she heard the sharp sound occur again...

Her neck snapped just in time to see a dark shadow cross overhead leaping from one rooftop to the next. She blinked rapidly thinking her over tired eyes were once more playing tricks on her. The shadow continued to move overhead as another one moved towards her on the ground. She stifled a scream when the shadow became a fully formed figure with a switchblade and a ski mask. She focused on his feet recalling from some long ago self defense class that footwork could telegraph the person’s next move. Well it was either that or their torso but frankly her mind was so scrambled that all she could do was take three deep breaths before she screamed, “BACK OFF!” into the humid evening air while digging into her oversized purse and pulling out the half full can of pepper spray. With her finger over the trigger she issued the attacker one final warning. “Last time creep back the frack off!” 

He snarled, “Pretty little things shouldn’t walk in dark alleys...unescorted.” 

She aimed the can higher only to have him easily bat it away with an oversized paw.

Felicity inched backward until she felt her back hit the solid brick. His leering form drew closer until she could smell his putrid breath through the thinning fabric of his black mask. His knobby fingers began to linger over her pale cheek as his neck curved. She swallowed hard when she once again saw the shadow from above. “If you want my damn purse than just take it and leave…” she said in a harsh whisper.

Her attacker’s lips she swore were spreading into a crooked smile as he sneered, “I’ll take what I want and you’ll let me…”

Again the shadow from above moved but this time Felicity didn’t stay still. She angled her back further into the wall allowing for her attacker to move closer. She waited with trepidation as he moved himself over her now extended leg. She eyed him carefully as his dangerous eyes slanted to reveal even more darkness as he took a staggered breath, “Oh I’m going to enjoy this…” he almost cackled just before she made her move.

She checked the skyline seeing that her mysterious shadow was gone before she whimpered, “I did warn you…” towards his now perplexed face. He was about to retort when she slightly squared her shoulders and reared her small knee forward into his now very sore groin. Her attacker’s face fell forward just as she managed to slither out from beneath his grasp. She heard his forehead hit the crumbling brick right before she made her next move and took off towards the safety of her lit street. The attacker screamed out, “You damn bitch!” which made her look over her shoulder and frown. He’d managed to regain his balance and that meant he’d also managed to stand. She ran faster. Her calves burned from the pace, and her lungs were nearly ready to burst. She could see the painted shutters of her bedroom window when he called out again, “You’ll pay for this!”

She attempted to faster and would have had it not been for the raised crack in the otherwise flawless paved road. Her foot twisted in the gaping hole causing her to plummet downward. The heels of her hands broke her fall; scraping the skin as her knees buckled allowing her to land harshly on her hip. She groaned, “Now would be a good time to make a reappearance mysterious shadow.”

Just then when her attacker was within feet of reaching her she saw him take his own fall just as her shadow once more came into view. The man whimpered and cried in agony as the other darkly clothed figure twisted his left arm up and out so the shoulder made a sickening pop. Felicity cringed but remained still, her eyes bulging beneath the crooked frames of her glasses. The figure moved again this time however he twisted the limp arm back and out so now she could fully make out the completely dislocated arm. Bile rose up in her throat but she choked it down as the other man hissed, “This was a warning, the next time you’ll be dead…”

Her attacker’s brow line was laden with sweat and his voice tinged with pain when he hurriedly replied, “Please…please let me go…”

Her shadows head tilted a fraction of inch as if he was thinking of granting the bastards request. Then in a completely unexpected gesture he let his eyes wonder to her. She froze under the careful observation of his steely gaze. Her heart crashed against her ribs with reckless abandon as he asked her lowly, “Did he hurt you?”

The almost sensual quality of his voice made her tremble, “No..no,..” she croaked as her shadow nodded.

“Leave before I let my temper change my mind…” he stated calmly. Felicity blinked rapidly as the man struggled to stand. Her shadow moved towards her without another glance towards the now pitiful shell of a man. He appraised her quietly with those razor blue eyes while slowly offering her his gloved hand. She took it carefully and said, “Thank you…”

He nodded almost curtly before giving her another clipped reply. “Reckless behavior Miss. Smoak…”

Her nerves almost exploded from the anger that now coursed through her veins. “You’re the reason I’ve had to be so reckless…” she rapped right before she smacked his perfectly chiseled forearm. “You didn’t have to completely disable him Oliver,” she scolded as he closed his fingers down around the back of her hand.

“He was going to do more than steal your purse Felicity,” came the scowling reply.

She nodded dryly, “Well either way you can run back and tell your precious master that the firewall is almost complete so my debt is nearly paid which means you and I will soon be a thing of the past.”

His thumb now stoked over her exposed knuckles as they slowly made their way towards her front door. She glanced over wondering if the man with the name of both Oliver and Al-sah-him would ever truly let the mask fall. Five months ago they’d met in an alley much like the one he’d just saved her in. He’d been watching her from the roof tops for hours or so he’d claimed when he managed to thwart a very similar attack from occurring. He’d said nothing he simply took her hand and led her home. It wasn’t until three days later that she’d learned the price of his actions. Al-sah-him belonged to Ra’s who led the League of Assassins.

The League wanted her tech…which meant the League wanted her.

She’d refused to use his “League” name so as part of their agreement he’d given her his real name. She in turn allowed him to follow her like a lost puppy while she created a program that would make his master invincible.

“You’re more than an assignment and you know it…” he nearly growled as their pace slowed.

She shook her head softly attempting to rid the memories of their reason for meeting away. He was right she did know, she’d know for almost two months but that changed nothing. He belonged to the darkness and not even her light could break those invisible chains.

Her door was a mere 12 inches away; yet he still hadn’t released her hand. “My father will be released tomorrow correct?” she sighed before nudging her shoulder into his flexed bicep.

“Stop dodging the moment Felicity…” he urged as she attempted to pull away.

“Oliver…” she sighed as her skin paled and her fingers quaked. “Don’t make this harder for me…” she begged. “Don’t make me want you, not when I can never…”

His soft lips pressed against her own trembling ones just as she whispered, “have you…” It was soft, simple, and charged with the thrill of both lust and longing. She eased herself closer until the scruff of his chin could be felt near the edge of her jaw. His delight at her response could be felt in the rigid lines of his well defined arms. She melted into his demanding touch just as their tongues met. It was a soft duel between two equally skilled opponents. He tasted of mint and smelled of rain as his strong hands became tangled in her undone hair.

She whimpered, “You’re going to regret doing this…” against his lips just as he pulled back.

“One night…” he asked. “One night so I can stop torturing myself with what ifs.”

She eyed him closely forgetting her father and how they’d both be heartbroken by morning. “I won’t say it Oliver… I can’t,” she admitted as her forehead fell towards his chest.

“One night Felicity…give me one night…” he whispered into her hair before her shoulders slumped.

“I hate you…” she murmured before adding, “He’s safe right?”

“Your father is unharmed,” he retorted before placing a soft kiss to her hair and murmuring, “I know…”

She let out a harsh laugh before gulping down the heaviness of the moment and reaching into her pocket for her key. “You better be worth it Oliver, she mumbled while kissing his collar bone.

His hushed reply made her knees shake, “You already are…”

With that she let him guide her the rest of the way home and then finally into her bed…

 


	8. Diverting Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Oliver says to Felicity: I imagined you saying that under different circumstances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing in relation to Arrow or it's characters.

**"Diverting Games"**

 

“I’m hardly going to admit what I was really thinking all those years ago...” Felicity snorted as Oliver’s palm covered her lower back. The low purr of excitement that emitted from her throat made her cheeks flush. His wrist passed over the ridge of her spine making her nerves tingle with fire just before he angled her chest against his. 

“Sorry...” he muttered contritely when his other palm brushed past her upper hip. Her eyes rose and her lips curved when she asked....

“You’re not sorry at all are you Mr. Mayor?” 

His eyes sparked with mischief when he used the palm over her hip to push her pelvis into his own. She smirked, “Feeling confident are you?” 

Oliver’s fingers splayed over the bone making her skin practically scorch from the contact. His strong grip anchored them to eachother’s wanton bodies while the dim lights shone overhead. Her soft smile echoed his previous contrite demeanor as did the growing flush of her skin. She gulped as his soft pliant lips began to part. Her head swam with warmth and need as he said, “So is this more to your liking?” 

It took her muddled mind a moment to see the direction he’d chosen to take. His fingers trailed up and over her hip until she could feel the heat of his skin burning along her waist. Her vision blurred when he manged to raise the hemline of her cropped sweater. The scraping of his finger pads made her moan, the pressure of his touch urged her forward until her pert nipples could be felt from beneath the sweaters fabric. “You bastard...” she rattled out as her head fell back and her hands wound tightly around his neck. 

She swore roughly when she felt his chest expand and his voice rattle, “Baby no one would have to know...” 

She felt the low tenor of his tone passing over her in waves as one hand drew closer to the edge of her lace bra. She gasped when he ran a lone finger over the soft, satin line and cried out when he finally moved his other hand down to cup her ass. “About time...” she screamed before another lower tone vibrated through her body. 

“I want you...” she heard the words echoing through her body just as his fingers circled the bras flimsy clasp. She felt his excitement peak when he asked in a giddy tone, “This is the bra from that night in Fuji isn’t it?” 

Felicity nearly croaked with surprise as she reared her head forward, “Really?” she squeaked. 

His aroused expression shifted to that of amusement, “Well is it?” 

She bit at her lower lip and sighed, “Wanna repeat that night?” 

He nodded eagerly so she added, “Then take the damn thing off...” 

Seconds later she felt the underwire loosen as the small metal clasps left her heated skin. Her sighs of pleasure grew as he pushed her roughly into the elevator wall. His hands traveled up her sides until he had her arms pined up above her head. She angled her neck forward only to have him thrust his groin forward. His quickly hardening length hit her right above her clit causing a sharp pulse of heat to radiate through her trembling body. She shivered then gasped, “Tease...” 

He nodded slowly while trailing his fingers down to the pulse points of her wrists. He lingered there for what felt like an eternity before asking one last time... “So is this platonic enough for you?” 

She widened her stance to allow his growing erection to pulse rapidly between her hips. He grinned devilishly before winking and saying, “I’d like a verbal response baby...” 

Her lips curved revealing none of the pent up sexual tension she’d been dying to release. “You’re such a sap...” she moaned as he drew closer. She could feel the whiskers of his chin brushing along the shell of her ear as he whispered, “Say it Felicity, tell me you want me...” 

Another pang of longing shot through her as her heart began to slam harshly against her rib cage, “Oliver please...” she begged. “Please...” she whispered as his lips settled over her hot cheek. 

His lips burned over the soft skin as he urged her once more, “Tell me...” 

Her hips began to tremble around him. She could feel every inch of him hardening along the inseam of her jeans. She panted, “I want you...” before pushing her arms forward against his harsh grasp. 

He shoved her back until her knuckles slammed harshly into the elevator wall. “I love you....” he mouthed into her skin before trailing his lips down to the corner of her mouth. Her chest rose and fell rapidly, the undone bra made her heavy breasts feel heaver as the straps struggled to stay snuggled along her shoulders. He inched his lips down over his bottom lip and used his teeth to pull the lip free from her own teeth. 

She cried out, “I love you...” just before his lips covered her own. Her muffled screams made her throat burn and legs quake just as their fingers became entwined. His kiss was harsher and rougher than she remembered but then again that was all apart of the fun. Her lungs burned as their tongues dueled. She felt him rubbing along her inseam and cried, “Please...” harshly into his mouth. 

She felt their fingers part just as the small box beside her elbow crackled to life. They froze remembering who they were and then where. “Mr. Queen the elevator will be up and moving again in about five minutes...” 

Felicity swore, “Fucking elevators” as Oliver gulped. 

“Thank you for the update Simon,” he mumbled almost angrily while pushing the equally angry red button. 

The boy replied. His young voice unaffected by the tension filled one from the other end. “Of  course sir we’ll see you shortly.” 

Oliver released the button and risked a timid glance towards her. She smiled almost shyly before lowering her hands to his pants buckle. His eyes blazed with confusion, “Felicity you can’t be serious...” 

She wagged her eyebrows suggestively while undoing his belt. “What five minutes not enough for you...” she asserted before undoing his zipper. 

He rammed her roughly back up against the wall. His fingers tearing over her flesh until she felt her sweater’s seams beginning to tear. “You’re going to regret this baby...” he stated soberly as his hands stilled. 

Felicity merely glanced upward while shoving her hand down the front of his boxers. With his erection in her warm hand she said, “I’ll regret it if we don’t...” 

Seconds later his lips were against hers and her once adorable sweater was in taters. He palmed her breasts harshly after he tore the fabric from her flesh. She bit at his shoulder when he moved those talented fingers down to her waist. “Hurry up...” she urged as he trudged the still buckled jeans down. She licked along the edge of his collarbone when she felt his fingers rubbing at her swollen clit. 

“Three minutes baby...” she cried out abruptly. 

He nodded against her shoulder just before he slammed himself forward. She felt her knees buckle as his length filled her to the hilt. She screamed, “Yes” as he began pumping roughly in and out of her. The seconds rapidly ticked by as the speaker beside them crackled to life. The young boy spoke once more, “Okay Mr. Queen you’re going to feel a slight jolt...” 

They did just as Felicity wrapped a leg around his waist and anchored her fingers along his hips. “Harder,” she mouthed as their foreheads touched. 

“One minute....” he growled as his pace increased. The ticking of the floors distracted her as he continued to pump wildly in and out of her body. She cried, “Almost baby, almost...” as they neared the 10th floor. 

He pushed in harder and harder until she could feel him expanding within her. She croaked, “Fifth floor” as her inner walls tightened and her eyes fell shut. Her climax was nearly upon her as the tone for the second floor blared. The speaker once more crackled just she dug her nails into his ass. 

“Come on baby...” he moaned as his pace increased. She could feel the sharp tingle forming along the base of her spine, the walls of her cervix were closing  just as the the elevator stalled...

Her eyes sprung open just as Oliver said, “First floor” 

Two days later....

“Mayor Queen how accurate are the reports that you and Mrs. Queen were caught in a compromised position at the Star Hotel?” 

Felicity had to bite back a laugh as Oliver snarled out his tepid reply. “My wife and I were stuck in the hotel elevator for nearly four hours...” She waited for his refusal but shockingly it never came instead what he said next made her mind race with possibilities. “Look I love my wife. She’s the reason I believe in myself and she’s the reason that most of you see me as human.” The crowd chuckled as he risked a glance her way. 

She mouthed, “Don’t you dare” knowing full well that his next move would certainly up their rather diverting little game. 

“However sometimes my wife still gives me reasons to bow down at her feet. What those reports stated were true. I was caught in a compromised position and frankly it was thoroughly enjoyable. So any other questions about that night?” 

The press went silent the only response that could be heard was coming from her full lips. “The next time we role play it won’t end so enjoyably...” she muttered before flashing the crowd a smile and walking away. 


	9. One more night and one more fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Maroon5 one more night inspired, oliver is boxing bc he needs money for Felicity and their baby and she doesnt want him to do this (or maybe addiction is tangled up in all of this?) but i'd love to read it with a happy ending :)))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing in relation to Arrow or it's characters.

 

**“One more night and one more fight”**

 

“That cut looks infected. You should let me at least put some Neosporin on it,” she offered lowly before kissing their infant daughter’s brow. 

Oliver moved the blood stained towel off the gash and grimaced when he realized that the match had also left him with two more broken ribs. She heard the hiss of pain and placed her child into the small white painted crib. “I told you not to take the fight,” she muttered contritely with a hint of aggravation steeped in her tone. 

Oliver’s brows rose, “You really think that I’m getting beat up every week for fun?!” His elevated tone made her glance toward the crib and glare. 

“Watch your volume...” she warned in a deadly whisper like tone. 

His head fell in defeat, “Get the ice pack and the first aid kit and bring it into the other room okay?” 

“Fine,” she sighed as she placed a small hand over her daughter’s head. “Sleep well baby girl, and please forgive your parent’s for their faults,” she begged softly before kissing her once more and moving toward the small bathroom cabinet.

* * *

 

 Oliver heard her movements and knew the scene they were about to replay for the billionth time. 

He glanced over at the mirror. He saw the faded bruises were now covered by fresh ones. The yellow around his waist was now red and angry as the newest welts began to take shape. He fingered the various spots and marks. He recalled each hit, and every knockout that fed his child with pride as Felicity came up from behind. He felt her soft, warmed fingers rubbing up and the down the length of his spinal cord. His body shivered involuntarily causing her to pull away, “Sorry...” she whispered. 

He moaned, “Don’t be.” 

He saw her lips fade into a soft frown, “Oliver I can find another job, baby you can find another job,” she began to plead as he sighed in frustration. 

“Don’t baby me,” he complained. “Don’t act like you don’t understand!” 

Felicity squirted the ointment into her palms and rubbed them furiously together before reaching around from behind to rub the medicine into his fresh wounds. “Then don’t tell me one more night, it’s just one more fight...” she spat with a rehearsed venom that made his heart ache. 

“Then stop taking me back each and every single time,” he threw back as her angry touch turned almost rough. Her breathes fanned out over his shoulder blades in rapid succession as she began to work the ointment slowly into his skin. He placed his palms on the mirrors surface so his head could fall between his outstretched arms. “So what’s it going to be one more night or one more fight?” 

He felt her beginning to explore the panes of his abdomen with free, almost reckless abandon. He felt her chest rising and falling quickly up against his lower back as she softly answered, “We also say one more night because we know in then end they’ll always be another fight.” She took a breath and gulped, “We always know they’ll be another night...” 

His shoulders sagged, “She’s fed, you’re both safe and, I’ll bleed to death in that damn ring before I let either of you feel less than utterly adored Felicity.” 

Her forehead fell into the space between his sharp shoulder blades finally admitting, “I’ll join you in that damn ring if it means that you make it home do you not understand that by now? Do you not realize that I need you to be safe too? That our daughter needs her father, or that so do I?” He felt her fingers digging into his scarred skin. “Do you not realize how much I need you? How much I want you?” 

She kissed his skin lightly then added, “Don’t you see how much I love you?” Her broken tone still did something to his stomach that rivaled anything that a damn boxing match could do. She still broke him into nothing with a few simple words. “Show me then.” 

Her lips lazed over his skin slowly. He could feel the soft flesh as she took her time kissing every unbruised inch of skin he still had left. His fingers folded until his fisted knuckles were pressed against the floor length mirror. His back arched as she traced along the the well defined lines of his muscular form. She used her soft skin to gently massage her way down to his pant’s waistband. She smiled into his skin before he felt her tongue tracing its way down the lines of his shivering spine. Oliver moaned, “I’m feeling appreciated Felicity but we both know you can do better.” 

She chuckled knowingly, “Undo your belt.” 

Oliver’s head shot up. She starred straight into the mirror and their eyes locked. She mouthed, “bedroom” and he gulped in agreement. “What about the baby?” 

Felicity gave their daughter’s room a sideways glance and whispered, “Make sure not to scream baby...” 

She gave him a sly wink and pulled back only so she could hook two fingers into the back of his belt. “Let me lead the way,” she offered quietly as she walked them backwards. 

His eyes slammed shut in instant pleasure, “Remember baby broken ribs.” 

Felicity huffed, “Please we’ve done this with you far bloodier than this...” 

His nose wrinkled in disgust as he laughed, “Hey I was never covered in blood!” They paused when the baby monitor squeaked. Felicity’s eyes rose and then settled when their daughters soft snores filled the room. 

“Whisper Oliver or neither one of us is getting off tonight...” 

He appreciated her crude tongue and marveled at the woman who took him back into her warmed bed night after night. “You and that talented tongue are going to make me blush,” he joked which made her snort as they crossed the open threshold. 

“Then let’s move the process along. Drop ehm,” she roughly ordered as her fingers danced along the edge of pants. 

Oliver smiled knowing what her next movement would be. He turned to face her, and there she was standing bare chested before him with a timid smile. “I see you’ve already started without me he accused as she stepped closer and reached for his belt buckle. 

“Sue me I’m an eager beaver,” she said almost sweetly in an attempt to stall the peaceful moment. 

“Eager Beaver?” 

Felicity shrugged moving the end of the belt out of the silver buckle. “I know what I’m about to receive and frankly I’m not good at waiting.” 

Oliver used his thumb and forefinger to gently tease her right nipple; making her groan as her fingers moved faster to remove his belt. “See you can’t wait either,” she teased as he took the other nipple and began to roughly tug at the aroused skin. He felt her fumble with the button on his jeans as her head began to fall back. Oliver’s shit eating grin grew as she began to direct him to increase her pleasure. “Move your thumb up a little and to the....oh yes right there. God that’s perfect baby...” she giggled as she began to roughly tug at his still buckled jeans. 

Oliver released one breast only to guide her hand back to his buttoned jeans. “Move this out of the stitched loop...”

Her head rose a fraction but not enough for him to see the raised eyebrow he knew was there. “Now who’s ordering who?” she gently accused as she finally pushed the button back through the stitched hole. He stopped kneading her pert nipple as she slowly pulled his jeans and boxers down past his knees. She went with them until he felt her breasts hitting along the front of his thighs. He felt her lips land on the inner skin of one leg before her head slowly began to move up the would be inseam. He began to lightly tousle her hair as she began placing small kisses along his well defined pelvic bone. “You’re teasing me aren’t you?” 

Felicity at that moment bit down at the skin of his pelvic bone. “Feel like I’m teasing you?” she asked sharply before he felt her fingers moving roughly between his thighs. His chest heaved. He could feel each well timed hit of her perfect breasts against his upper hips as her fingers explored the length of his shaft. Her lips kept moving downward toward his own personal promised land with her tongue darting in and out along the contours of his lower abdomen. His fingers became even more entangled within her thick, wavy blonde locks as her tongue circled his already wetted tip. He felt her teeth graze along the sensitive point as she commented, “Someone’s happy to see me...” 

His head fell back as her lips closed over him. He groaned in complete erotic joy as her tongue rubbed up and down the length of his hardening erection. “Baby I might not be strong enough for this..” he cautioned as his knees began to buckle. Felicity pulled back and starred up at him with hooded eyes. “Tell me what you need baby.” 

Her fingers were at his hips and still he felt his gravity shifting. He moved his palms down to tenderly cup her face. “Let’s try another angle shall we?” 

Felicity stood but made sure that every inch of him touched every inch of her as she slowly moved her body upwards. “What do you have in mind?” she asked with her hands at her still covered waist. 

He grinned and motioned with his head towards the bed. She smiled agreeing non-verbally then stood on her tiptoes until their chests were fully and completely connected. He smiled before she kissed him softly with no tongue. He nipped at her bottom lip, “I’m going to clean up first though...” 

She pecked him again uttering, “Always thinking of me aren’t you?” 

Now he shrugged as she pulled away and headed for their unmade bed. Oliver used a fresh hand towel from underneath the sink to cleanse his slightly soiled skin. Felicity took the time to finish undressing and to light a few vanilla candles.

He ventured back into the now semi darkened room and starred. There she was standing naked before him holding the flamestick and a small smile. “I figured I’d set the mood.” 

He agreed and reached back into the bathroom for a condom. He held up the small enclosed item and said, “I think one’s enough for now don’t you agree?” 

She placed the lighter on the nightstand and pointed to the half empty packet of pills right beside it. “Already took care of that...” Her eager tone and fiery gaze made him forget his own name as the condom fell to the ground in a semi forgotten haze. 

“So...” she started rapidly, “Where do you want me?” 

The conversational tone made him shake his head. “Let me lay down and then you my perfect wife can connect the dots...” 

Her skin flushed all the way down to her knees as she mouthed, “Oh.” Oliver padded towards his side of the bed and for the time in what felt like hours he finally began to breath again. His head hit the pillow and his nostrils were instantly assaulted with her scent. He held out his steady hands and she accepted them climbing onto the bed. He helped her straddle his hips as she used his strong arms to steady her movements. 

She parted her thighs as their fingers locked. She slipped easily down his erected shaft and sighed feeling the completion of their shared physical connection. He watched her body move up and down in a slow tortured rhythm. He guided her as her hips moved back and forth with their hands joined. He saw her throat constrict as she held back a loud scream and felt her body writhing in perfect agony as he began to press his hips upward. He matched her movement for movement. Their grips tightened and their screams were muffled as he pulled her lips down to capture his own. She screamed, “Ah yessss!” into his mouth as he chanted, “Felicity” into her own. 

They went on like this for what seemed like hours. Each one muffling the other’s screams as their tongues dueled for the upper hand. She pulled back just before she fell over the cliff of her latest orgasm and stilled over him forcing his eyes to fling open. “Baby what’s wrong?” 

She stared at him quietly and once more pecked his lips. “I love you...” she admitted soberly as she began to move once more. 

He met her hips as the slammed down onto his own and whispered against her quivering lips, “I love you too,” 

Moments later with her tongue dancing along the corners of his mouth she fell over the cliff and down into his waiting arms. Never had the pain of broken ribs felt so utterly painless. 

* * *

 

8 weeks later....

“Felicity calm down it was one crazy night...” 

Felicity shot him a deadly glare that made his black eye begin to throb. “Yeah and you said you wouldn’t let them hit your face!” 

Oliver moved backwards until his back hit the door frame. “Point taken,” he swallowed as she held up the pregnancy test. 

She waved the damn stick back and forth like the result would change if more air hit the positive result. “One night, I tell you no forget the condom and what happens? Oh that’s right I get knocked up!” 

Oliver bit back a laugh but failed as his eyes crinkled in amusement. “I did offer baby.” 

She nodded knowingly and groaned dropping the test and letting her head slump. “One more night...one more damn night...” she kept repeating as Oliver watched her from the room’s threshold. 

No matter what they both knew there’d always be one more night. 


	10. Next Contestant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A fic based off the Nickelback song "Next Contestant" from a dear Tumblr friend. The idea is based on bar, another woman and a very jealous Felicity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing in relation to Arrow or it's characters. Inspired by Nickelback's "Next Contestant"

 

"Next Contestant" 

 

“He’s starring at you again…” 

Felicity glanced upwards from the scratch pad of paper and huffed, “Lindsay he’s not starring he’s,” she paused and took a deep breath. “He’s trying to annoy me,” she declared with a loud exhale as she removed the pencil from behind her ear. 

The bar was crawling with the usual suspects. They had the drunken cheerleaders looking for their usual one night stands. The jocks who wanted to bed them and then the men who’d actually succeed. The men with the sharp jackets and sleezy glares leered from the darkened corner where the dart board was. Leaving the last section which held the business district as Felicity had gone to calling them.

One man in particular always seemed determined to draw her ire. He sat their smug and confident sipping at the damn vodka on the rocks. His perfect pert lips hugged the edge of the cold glass in a way that made her thighs clench and her chest heave. Her eyes roamed down his chiseled, scruff covered jawline down to his bobbing adams apple. She was literally following the liquid as he took a slow sip. She felt her fingers digging into the soft wood of the bar as she scanned down past his open, popped collar with the undone black checkered tie. She gulped as he set the glass down and gave her a long, hard, cold stare. 

Lindsay nudged her shoulder as she danced past to collect the new orders from the various other patrons of the bar. “Okay seriously what is it with you two?” 

Felicity’s heart thudded frantically as the woman beside him pressed her tepid fingers into his slumped shoulder. The man glanced over with his piercing blue eyes and smiled kindly. Felicity’s eyes flamed with jealousy as the fake blonde began to laugh coyly in response. Her fingers blanched as she began to tear away at the damp wood. “Lissy?” Lindsay asked quietly. 

Felicity choked out a, “its fine Linds, just take those orders and I’ll be right back.” 

Her friend and co-worker patted her shoulder whispering, “That a girl,” while Felicity undid the bar apron and lifted the removable section of the bar. She milled past the drunken co-eds until she’d made her way to the line of uptight suits. He sat smiling at her as her target casually sucked his lower earlobe. She growled inwardly as he mouthed, “Come on baby make your move.” 

She glared, mouthing back, “You son of a bitch.” 

He smiled and used those damn fire filled eyes to turn her stomach into a jealously filled knot. She snapped when he inched his hand down the line of her spine. “HEY TRAMP!” she yelled shattering through the noise of the crowded corner bar. 

The blonde pulled away from her consort, giving Felicity an icy stare. “I’m sorry who are you calling tramp, you pathetic bar fly?” 

Felicity stomped forward with her hands at her waist. “Get your hands off him…” she ordered with venom dripping through her usually pleasant voice. 

“Or what?” the taller woman asked with a flippant tone. 

The man had at this point leaned into the back wall behind his chair. His dazzling smile was evident as he crossed his arms and gave Felicity a small smirk. “Kate back off, she’s got a point,” he lightly rapped at the fuming blonde. 

Felicity leveled him with a heated stare, “Gee thanks honey!” 

Oliver glowered, “This was payback for last week and those frat boys,” he answered coolly as his mark looked from Felicity and back to him. 

“Payback?” she whimpered as Felicity strode forward and grabbed at his undone collar. 

“Yeah payback,” she shot back as Oliver harshly grabbed the belt loops of her jeans and tugged her forward. 

Oliver smiled as he bent his neck and nudged his nose at the juncture of the jaw and throat. “Hi baby…” he whispered into her skin making her shiver and tremble. 

The other woman gawked, “Oliver! What about us?” 

Felicity giggled back crudely, “Oh honey there was never a you and him there was only ever a him and I isn’t that right baby?” 

He pressed his lips into the hallow of her throat and licked along the pulsating artery, “God I love you…” 

Felicity pressed her fingers down beneath his waistband and slightly scratched at his toned flesh, “Care to show me?” 

She yelped with delight as he placed his hands beneath her toned ass and easily picked her up, “We even now?” he whispered as their eyes connected. 

She smiled kissing him softly, “Take me in the back room and we’ll see…”

She called out over her shoulder to Lindsay, “Be back in ten!” 

Oliver added with a gruff shout, “Make it thirty!” 

Felicity’s mouth fell open, “Thirty?” 

He winked then captured her lips with his own as he muttered into the deep, languid kiss, “We’ve been apart for a week, and we’re making up for lost time.” 

With that she latched her legs around his waist and twisted her fingers at the nape of his neck. “So who’s the next contestant?” she asked between each searing kiss. 

He chuckled as he kicked open the back door, “I’ll let you know in half an hour…” he laughed as the door behind them slammed shut. 


	11. Next Contestant: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of the Next Contestant series with a deeper look into how part one came to. This was requested by @coal000.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing in relation to Arrow or it's characters.

 

 

Part 2

 

“Any harder and you’ll bore a hole straight through her chest man.” 

Oliver slid the drink across the table towards his current business partner with one easy pass. His drinking companion barely caught the tumbler full of clear liquid with his shaking hands. “Geez, her job really gets to you doesn’t it?” 

He was right of course watching her from his table at the back of the bar left him downright tormented. His eyes slid shut and his mighty chest deflated with a sudden puff of hot air. “Every damn night I sit here and watch them and their vain attempts to fondle her ass.” 

The other man cleared his throat slightly, “Well what about yesterday with Kate? Wasn’t that sort of your revenge for the downsides of her job?” 

Oliver eyed him through a narrow slit and groaned heavily, “Kate was a game; these men are a damn war.” 

“How so?” he asked with a raised brow and his hand rising in the air. Lindsay caught his wave for service and held up her index finger in response. 

Oliver seeing the exchange smiled angrily as Felicity’s ass was once more handled by a drunken accountant with boundary issues. “See how Lindsay just held her hand up and asked for a minute?” 

His companion nodded, “Yes...why?” 

“Well,” Oliver began. “That’s because she knows you’ll wait, and she knows how to make her tips. See the row of college frat boys along the left side of the bar?” 

Again he nodded, “I’m sensing you’re going to reach your point eventually right?” 

“Yes,” Oliver easily chuckled as he nodded towards Lindsay’s bent form. “Look where they’re seated,” he casually directed. “Now look at what their bartender is doing,” he again instructed. 

The slightly older man took a swig from the now empty glass and placed it gently on the booze soaked table as he followed Oliver’s line of sight. Seconds later his hand fisted around the empty glass until the sound of crushed glass could be heard throughout the small space. Oliver gave him a telling smile and said, “And now you understand my foul mood whenever I have to sit here for hours on end.” 

John glared as he watched the college aged boys whip out their phones to snap picture after picture of the young bartender’s backside. His hand began to ooze a dark reddish blood as his temper flared. Oliver placed a soothing hand over his shoulder and suggested he relax his rather staunch grip. “Those cuts are going to get deeper if you don’t calm down man.” 

John glanced down and swore, “Shit,” as he uncoiled his fist to survey the damage. “How many times have you done this?” he asked off hand as Oliver handed him the small first aid kit from behind the shallow wall just beneath the table’s edge. 

“Does this give you any indication?” he asked holding up the white plastic box. 

John starred wide eyed at the assortment of bandages and cheesy love notes as he reached for a sterile wipe. “My God! She really does expect you to beat them up doesn’t she?” 

Oliver winced, “Sadly after her first month she felt keeping some bandages on hand might be a time saver.” 

He grabbed the white fabric with the edge of his teeth and pulled. “Why what happened?” 

Oliver reached for his now bandaged hand and began to tape down the loose edges. “Well...” he started as the room around them began to fade away. 

* * *

 

Two years ago...

“So...how do I look?” Oliver looked up over the edge of the paper before folding it in half and letting it fall all over his lap. His body convulsed with desire at the mere sight of her, which was immediately the problem. 

“Baby, I realize you want to pay your own way and that’s great but does it really have to include shorts where you have to wear that lacy red thong you like to pretend you don’t own?” 

She rolled those damn blue eyes and bent over seductively, “Look no panty lines...” 

He felt his stomach flip with need. She toyed with him further as she slowly straightened her back. Her fingers gripped the white painted dresser as she very slowly swayed her now pronounced buttock back and forth. “Come on baby I know you want to...” she very lightly taunted as she gazed over her shoulder. He felt his hands moving down his legs slowly. The fabric of his pants nearly burned against his skin as he whispered, “Felicity, baby having sex right now is not going to prevent me from coming down to that bar after work...” 

She dropped the act and let her body fall limply to the floor. “It was worth a shot,” she admitted with a worried tone. 

He smiled at the braided pigtails that fell loosely over her shoulders. The tee shirt was one size too small and hit right above her navel. “I love you for trying babe,” he also admitted which earned him a rarely seen smile. 

“It won’t be forever Oliver, it’s just until I can save enough money to pay my way through MIT. Once I have the savings to pay for the last semester then I’ll quit I promise,” she explained with hope lining her petal soft voice. 

He slumped forward until his elbows were on his knees. She glanced at him with sleepy eyes and batted those painted lashes innocently. “Wanna make a deal?” 

He cocked his head and held out his hands, “Sure, give me the terms,” he asked softly echoing her tone. 

She shuffled forward on her bare knees. Oliver winced imagining how painful the thinning carpet must have felt as she slid her soft skin over the worn fabric. She ignored the red welts and crawled forward until she was able to grab his hands and pull him downward to the floor. He followed her down willingly as she gracefully slid beneath his hovering form. He let her guide their joined hands up until they were resting beside her temples. He was careful to balance himself on his elbows as she spread her thighs to make room for his lower abdomen. She sighed in contentment as his shirt slid gently over her exposed stomach. She even giggled when one of his shirt buttons brushed over her sensitive skin. “Tickles...” she blurted out, making him laugh out loud. 

“If I still had my trust fund I could just pay for MIT,” he reflected as she adjusted her legs so her calves were resting over the back of his muscular thighs. 

Something in the way her eyes twinkled made him graze his nose over her own in a small Eskimo kiss. “Tell me four eyes...” he prodded gently with the same teasing that had won him that first date. 

“Hmmm you haven’t called me that since I started wearing contacts,” she mused lightly as she returned his simple gesture of affection. Oliver took it a step further and let his chest fall until he could feel the points of her erect nipples rubbing softly against the stiff fabric of his pale blue dress shirt. He gently caressed the side of her face with the tip of his nose as he planted soft, innocent kisses to the skin of her cheeks. “I miss your glasses; I miss how you used to fall asleep with them half falling off your face with a candle burning down to nothing on the stove.” 

His confession eased the tension in her body as her eyes fell closed and her lips curved. “Do you ever regret choosing us over your wealth?” 

“Felicity....” he groaned. 

“Don’t Felicity me frat boy, if you hadn’t chosen us you’d be living in your childhood mansion without a care in the world,” she reminded him as he lightly pecked her lips. 

“There was no choice to make,” he reminded her before nipping at her supple bottom lip. 

She sighed, “So I’ll see you tonight after your court hearing for...what’s his name again?” 

“Yeah,” he replied after kissing her gently once more. “I have preliminary hearing to see if the case is even going to trial so I’ll be in a little after 5.” 

She inched her head forward kissing his chin, “Good but really what’s his name wasn’t it Ray or Roy?” 

“Roy,” he said as he kissed her again. “Roy Harper. He’s a classmate of Thea’s,” he added before he felt her calves tighten around his thighs. 

“Hmmmm,” she mumbled as their tongues began to explore the outer lines of the other’s lips. He began to move their hands down to her shoulders as his hips began to move up and down against her pelvis. 

“I thought you didn’t want to be distracted...” she managed to spit out as he used his tongue to muffle her breathless words. 

“Changed my mind,” he growled as her hips began to move sharply against his own. 

Oliver moved his boxers off the bedside table and glanced at the flashing red lights. “Crap,” he muttered. “I’m going to be late for court,” he admitted as she nuzzled his sternum with her nose. 

“I was happy with one orgasm you my friend wanted to go for the even dozen...” she lightly teased as she scooted up the length of his naked body. Her bra had somehow ended up hanging over the headboard of their bed so she was careful to angle her body so her perfect breasts fell right over his face. 

He nuzzled at the soft skin between them until she began to giggle and shiver all at once. “Watch it that’s how round three started...” 

He grinned, then nipped at the bottom of her right breast with his teeth. She cried out, “Shit...” as he grabbed her ample buttock. Her chest heaved forward as he leaned forward and bit down harder on the tender, pale skin. Her back arched and her thighs parted. He bit down once more before lightly sucking over the abused flesh. She convulsed in pleasure as her hands fell to the nearly shredded pillow cases below his back. With the fabric bunched between her nimble fingers she cried out, “God yes...” as Oliver slowly pushed her already abused core down over his growing erection. Her body shuddered as they connected. Her cries grew louder as she angled her body into an upright position. He steadied her rapid movements with his hands as she began to grind out a punishing pace over his hardening body. 

She leaned forward out of breath. He felt the beads of perspiration flowing down her spine and towards the small of her back as she milked him through yet another punishing orgasm. Right as she was about to reach her release she always held him within her as she slowly bent down to place a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth. “I love you..” she’d mutter before her head fell backward and her back straightened once more. This time when her release flooded through her she managed to shred the pillow cases the rest of the way. With a hard thud she fell forward. There they were both soaked in sweat and completely content as she held him within her. “Well remind me to take jobs like this more often...” she teased with shallow breathes. 

His chest rumbled as he rubbed his palms over her damp thighs. “So what about that deal you wanted to make?” 

She huffed, “Mind-blowing sex and yet you remain focused...” 

He kissed her shuddering shoulder, “Felicity the sex was a diversion so what’s the deal?” 

“I let you watch me like a damn guard dog if you promise to behave,” she complained. He sensed her concerns over his mood were growing so he lightly pinched her thoroughly abused flesh between his thumb and forefinger. She nuzzled again at his sternum; she even adjusted over his slowly softening shaft whispering her next words into also damp skin. “I need this job Oliver and we both agreed if we want to get married next year I’ll need the extra cash.”

She had him there. He glanced over her halo of blonde, wavy hair and caught the light of the simple platinum band he’d purchased as her engagement ring not even three weeks prior. “So what can and can’t I do?” he grumbled in defeat while attempting to look past the fact that her ring was still in a box and not on her finger.

Her soft lips pursed over his left pectoral as she slowly slid her fingers up and down his well defined sides. “You have to sit at a back booth or table, you can’t jump down someone’s throat if they grab my ass,” Oliver choked at that one.

“They touch you they’re dead,” he threatened with actual anger building in his throat.

She used her nails to dig at his lower waist, and even jerked her hips upward eliciting a rather strong response from his body. He shuddered as her movements caused his erection to once again form. “If you want another round then I suggest you just give in and say yes…” she ordered before she used her teeth to lightly scrape over his own exposed nipple. He groaned with pleasure as she rocked her hips up and down over his growing length. He felt her body once again expanding to accommodate him as she arched her lower back while still keeping his nipple between her teeth.

His hips moved of their own accord as he gripped her sides and cried, “You win…but I have one final condition…”

She released his abused flesh and leaned backwards. “What’s that honey?” she teased as she tightened her thighs and began milking him through yet another orgasmic high. His lips curved as her body began to quiver above him. She was close, he knew it. Her already sensitive body was reaching its own release as her eyes began to dip down. She steadied herself over his hips by placing her splayed fingers over his tightened chest. She shivered as her body began to break around him. “So close…” she cried breathlessly.

He full on grinned as she began to drift forward. Just as her shoulder was about to fall against his  he whispered, “You wear the ring otherwise no deal…” She responded by thrusting forward with her hips making him come right then and there. He let out a strangled “Felicity” before thrusting his hips upward. Her body stilled as she screamed, “Damn you” before her body went limp against his own. There as she lay straddling him she whispered into his collar bone…

“It’s just a ring Oliver my heart is yours.”

He dragged his hands roughly over her rounded bottom as he placed a frenzied kiss to her head. “Felicity please just tell the world that you’re mine by wearing the stupid silver band,” he nearly begged as she sighed and kissed his chest.

“I’d do anything for you,” she admitted before breathing, “Including that.”

The alarm on his phone went off suddenly breaking the connection between their bodies as she leaned forward and up to slowly sever their bond. “You’ll be lucky to make your court time…” she lightly goaded as he reached over and tapped the silence icon.

He watched her saunter towards the dresser where the red thong had landed and grinned with great satisfaction as she removed the ring from its box and quickly slipped it on her left ring finger.

* * *

 

John coughed beside him, “Ummm hey Oliver?” 

Oliver blinked rapidly and twisted his neck, “Yeah sorry I must have gotten lost in the memory. What was I saying?” 

“You were telling me why this first aid kit was hidden in the wall,” he commented with humor before he asked, “Why don’t I see matching rings?” 

Oliver picked up his empty glass and flipped so the bottom as at his eye. He looked through the bottom sighing softly; “We don’t have matching rings because of what happened two years ago...” he began as he placed the rim of the glass down on the cheap table. 

* * *

 

He glanced at his wrist and tried to muffle his scowl. His client glanced at him with a confused look. “It’s not that bad Mr. Queen. I wasn’t expecting to have this all wrapped up in a day.” 

Oliver tapped his pen against the yellow pad of paper irritably. “its 5:15,” he grunted roughly just as the judge’s black robes came back into view. They stood, Roy smoothed out his jacket as Oliver adjusted his tie. 

“Why does the time matter?” the boy whispered while the judge finished arranging his various files. 

Oliver shot him a warning glance to be quiet but still muttered, “Hot girlfriend works in a bar...” 

Roy gave him a sympathetic pat before he once more faced the front of the court room. Their judge was an aging man with wispy white hairs that barely covered his very noticeable bald spot. His glasses kept sliding down the rim of his nose as his gravel like voice boomed through the cold room. “Mr. Harper...” 

Oliver’s stomach always did flip flops at this point in the hearing. The verdict was when he learned if he’d saved his client or if he’d failed yet another person who needed him. Roy’s hands shook freely at his sides as the judge laid out his final verdict. “Your record reads like a bad cop movie.” 

Roy cleared his throat and let out a gargled, “I’ve made mistakes sir.” 

“Agreed,” the judge stated as he added, “But you’re also making amends. So it’s the decision of this courtroom to sentence you to 18 months probation with one year of community service.” 

Oliver’s heart fell through his body with relief as Roy relaxed instantly. “Robbery isn’t a victimless crime Mr. Harper but as Mr. Queen so elegantly showed you’ve spent the last four months paying back those debts. I see a bright future for you Mr. Harper so please don’t waste this opportunity,” he urged before raising his gavel and pronouncing, “Court adjourned.” Roy turned and grabbed at Oliver’s hand shaking it rapidly. 

“Thank you,” he smiled before turning to the judge and thanking him as well. The judge gave him a reserved head tilt as he said to Oliver, “Well done Mr.Queen, well done.” 

Oliver smiled in kind but kept quiet since each minute he spent here was another minute that left Felicity alone. Roy released his hand a few moments later when his phone began to buzz almost angrily. His face lit up when he said, “Yeah it’s over...” The rest of the conversation was lost to him as he moved towards the court room doors. Oliver glanced down his phone. There was one unread text message from Felicity along with a missed call. He pulled down the message icon and glanced at the text. His grin grew. There on the screen was a picture of her finger with the ring. Ten seconds later his briefcase was packed and his body was full out running towards the bar. 

* * *

 

The air stank of moldy beer and stale peanuts as he pushed through the throngs of college aged kids. Dust was visible over every light fixture in the joint. They had an old pool table with frayed edges and a few missing balls. The que sticks were all broken in half and the chalk was non-existent. To the left of the table were three dart boards with ratty looking red felt and two darts each. He bit back a laugh of disappointment as he eyed what he felt would be his primary concern. There along the back wall were the men of Wall Street. There they were in black over priced suits with cheesy ass ties and oiled back hair. He felt his ire grow when in the middle of the crowd he spotted his girlfriend. 

He pushed past three drunken frat boys. They all had their phones out with the cameras on. He glanced at the lit screens and saw red. There on full display was Felicity’s backend. He felt his palms coil into a tight fist, he was about to extend his arm back when he heard something that made his blood run cold. 

“I said get off of me!” 

He shoved the nearest frat boy into the nearest bar chair as he bolted toward her screaming form. His briefcase fell to shell covered ground with a dull thud. His lungs burned with unexpressed rage as he harshly yanked various faceless souls out of his way. One by one they all fell away as his mind focused on his future wife. He was one body away from her when she warned the faceless creep once more. “Get the fuck off of me...” 

He laughed drunkenly and sputtered, “Lighten up baby...” 

Seconds later Oliver had his hands around the man’s throat. He wrestled her attacker to the ground. His head hit the ground with a sickening thud as Oliver used his weight to pin him. He wrapped his large hands around his slim neck and squeezed as he used his thighs to stop any movement from his legs. He leaned forward until his nose was merely inches from the man’s’ booze laden breath. “If you ever touch my wife again I’ll do more than ruin my career I’ll ruin your life,” he whispered harshly.

The man’s frightened eyes widened as he began to choke due to the lack of air. He could feel Felicity’s fingers pulling at his shoulders but he didn’t care. All he cared about was that he’d touched her and she’d wanted him to stop. “Nod if you understand me...” Oliver harshly ordered as Felicity began to scream. 

“Baby please...” 

The shivering man beneath him croaked, “I...m...sor...ry....” 

Oliver loosened his grip as he issued a final warning, “Remember you touch my wife, I end you...” 

“Go...t...i..t” he barely managed as Oliver peeled his fingers away from his bruised neck. He was still on the ground when Felicity yanked at his shoulder and yelled, “God Dammit Oliver!” 

He cocked his head, “What! He was hurting you!” 

She screamed back with her hands at her waist, “I can take care of myself!” 

He glared at her, “I’m just trying to protect my wife!” 

Felicity’s body froze. Her chest heaved harshly as she placed her palm over his left cheek. The people around them formed a semi circle as the man Oliver had just assaulted began to back away. “I’m not your wife yet baby...” she whispered with soft, loving eyes. 

He gave her a lopsided grin, “Close enough...”

She smiled briefly and began to blush as she commented, “We have an audience...” 

He chuckled and glanced around the room, “Who’s next! Who’s going to be the next contestant!” he shouted as Felicity used her free hand to cover her face in embarrassment. 

“Baby,” she muttered as the crowd began to back away. “I can’t believe you just did that!” she squealed. 

He raised his hands to her waist and tugged at her until she he had his face buried in her flat stomach. She embraced him easily by gripping at his close cropped hair. He breathed her in as she hooked her fingers around his neck. “Marry me baby...” she whispered, “Marry me now,” she continued as Oliver wound his arms fully around her waist. 

“I thought you didn’t need the rings and the paper,” he lightly teased with humor lacing his tone. 

She choked back a laugh, “I’ve changed my mind,” she then openly declared which caused Oliver to brush his nose up the length of her exposed midriff until their eyes locked. 

“Why? What changed?” he asked her openly as he held her in the middle of the crowed bar with his knees now sticking to the disgusting floor. 

She untangled her fingers and began to softly brush them up and down the sides of his face. “You proved there was no choice to make...” she admitted by echoing the same phrase he’d used thousands of times before. 

“I love you,” he whispered as he nuzzled at her stomach once again. 

“I love you,” she admitted, “and I always will...” 

* * *

 

Oliver shot John a testing glance as the older man leaned back. “So you threatened to kill a guy for touching her ass and she agrees to marry you?” 

Oliver grinned just as Felicity finally approached. “Aww has your fan club grown by one?” she asked before placing the coffee mug on the table. 

John gave her a quizzical stare. “Coffee?” 

She nodded, “Yes he has a huge case tomorrow morning and I really don’t want him sporting a shiner because he lost his head for the billionth time.” 

Oliver just shrugged and accepted the warm liquid with a casual wink. “Thanks honey,” he teased as she moved to snuggle into his side. He raised his arm accepting her embrace before gently nuzzling her temple. “Long day?” 

She sighed, “Yeah how about you? Is Thea still good for Saturday?” 

John interrupted before he could reply. “Whoa wait a minute...” 

Oliver rested his cheek against her forehead. “Wondering if we’re married or not?” 

“Hell yeah,” he nodded as Felicity snickered. 

“Should I show him?” 

Oliver kissed her brow, “Well I mean it’s only fair...” he agreed as she held up her bare left ring finger to reveal it wasn’t bare at all. 

“It’s a tattoo,” John breathed which made Felicity smile. 

“Yeah I realized after that night that in Oliver’s mind’s I was already his wife but the ring tends to decrease the tips so...” 

“So you had the band tattooed instead,” he surmised before asking, “But if you’re married what the hell was the whole scene with Kate then?” 

Oliver remained silent and Felicity blushed. “The sex is incredible,” she eeked out before she hid her face in her husband’s shoulder. 

John gulped loudly, “My god this is like foreplay for you two!

She tried to bury herself in Oliver’s side which made him hold her that much tighter. “I prefer to think of it as a fringe benefit,” he causally admitted with no embarrassment in sight. 

“Then why did you spend a week apart?” John asked in fear Oliver suspected so he gave him the simple answer. 

“We have a daughter’s who’s a year old. With the case and her we’ve been well rather busy so...” 

“So after the frat boys you thought you’d...oh god that’s wrong on so many levels,” John declared while Felicity simply began to giggle. 

“You ready to go home baby?” Oliver whispered at her ear as he tangled his fingers through her hair. 

“Yeah, Lindsay’s taking the rest of my shift so we can spend some time with the bug.” 

“John? Care to join us for dinner? I can tell you about all the many times she’s had to bandage my various cuts and bruises,” Oliver offered with a glimmer of hope. 

He glanced at them for a few moments before his face broke into a huge smile. “Yeah let’s hear more about all those poor bastards...” John hopped of the stool and headed for the bar to close out his tab leaving them to their own devices for a few spare moments.

Just as they were about to leave Felicity lifted up his left hand and lightly traced along the rim of his nearly invisible matching tattoo. “So did Kate get that date?” 

Oliver checked to make sure they had no observers before he answered. “Yeah apparently she’s sending you a fruit basket?” he stated in confusion while Felicity laughed. 

“Private joke, she said she’d send me a fruit basket if our little act could land her the date.” 

“Ahhh,” Oliver shrugged before kissing her forehead once more. “Still those thirty minutes were a godsend,” he remarked. 

“Yeah,” she agreed. “Maybe tonight we’ll get thirty more?” 

She kissed him softly as she wrapped her arms around his waist. “Ready to go home?” she asked as he said. “Yes” 

“To one or both?” she remarked in a teasing tone. 

He kissed her soundly and only stopped when he heard John calling their names. He shouted back. “Coming!” then whispered slowly, “Both” 


	12. Role Playing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on prompt from @coal000. Warning very smutty. Hello!hello!I've finally found some time to send you a prompt!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing in relation to Arrow or it's characters. 
> 
> Side Note: based on a prompt and yes it's very smutty... you were warned and I hope you enjoy! Translations can be found at the end. All translations come from Google.com and the search engines translation box.

 

 

**Role Playing**

 

 

The room was set and the candles were already lit when he heard the raspy, timid tap of her knuckles as they brushed over the door. He smirked in his quiet manner imagining how her knees would be nervously shaking by now. He rose from the chair at the corner of the dimly lit space. His jacket was thrown over the armrest and his white collared dress shirt was unbuttoned down to the base of his sternum. He called out gruffly, “Enter,” then moved towards the office’s well stocked bar. 

The door knob turned, and the hinges sang as she gently pushed the door inward before quietly stepping over the darkened threshold. He glanced at her; she was as always dressed in a sleeveless dress with bright colors meant to attract various sorts of prey. He smoothed his tongue over his whiskey flavored lips as his eyes moved up and down the length of her fit but supple form. He laughed inwardly but kept his tone gruff when he noted, “Someone dressed to please me this evening...” 

He caught her glancing downward to her clasped hands. “You mentioned you liked red...” she quietly muttered while he resumed the tedious task of pouring the contents of his remaining liqueur into two small glasses. He smiled with downcast eyes and tensed shoulders. 

“I mentioned it once near the end of our time together four weeks ago...” He heard her audible gulp and waited for the seductive draw of air that always followed the sensual sound. Once he could feel her sexual desire within the air of the room he turned and held up the two half filled glasses. He caught her leaning timidly against the front of his desk with her fingers bent over the lip of the table’s top. “To ease your frayed nerves, “he soothed with the memory of how she tasted lingering over the tip of his tongue. 

She gave him the sweet innocent smile of many weeks past. “Look whose remembering things from weeks ago....” 

Those red lips made his pulse quicken and his fingers twitch as she slowly moved her ample buttock up and over the edge of his spotless desk. He nearly growled as she very slowly began to inch the hemline of her dress up to the tops of her knees. Her fingers froze when she dared to sneak a small peak at how her movements were being received. She swallowed her pant but still managed to ask, “Am I doing this right?” 

It was now and only now that Oliver’s voice lost it’s usually defined edge. With a tenderness that always left even him winded he whispered, “Отлично” 

Her body quivered and her eyes slid softly shut, “That’s so hot.” 

Oliver smiled shyly, “Have you yet learned its meaning?” 

She nodded slowly affirming her knowledge, “Perfect.” She replied while taking another small gulp as she inched the hemline higher. “I looked it up after our last session.” 

Oliver placed the liquid courage on the desk near the only window at the far edge of the room. The frigid air had turned the panes into frost covered art as he inched his fingers quickly over the remaining buttons of his dress shirt. “Impressive but let’s see if you can guess this next one shall we?” 

His conquest nodded. “I did well the last time...” 

He grinned, “Yes my sweet Felicity you did.” He carefully removed the now undone shirt. Her eyes flashed open the moment his shirt gently landed on the ground. She slowly licked her bright red lips and spread her legs just a bit further. To entice him further she stuck two fingers into her mouth and sucked them gently before removing them and slowly dragging them down the line of her pert breasts. He coughed raggedly, “Я хотел бы ебать рот” 

Felicity’s touch upon her own skin paused as her eyes flashed. Oliver quickened his once slow pace. Her breathing was becoming more erratic, and his own was quickly matching the newly set pace. Her eyes danced as her thighs parted even further. Oliver moved to stand in the created space with his fingers dragging roughly over her outer knees. “That’s a new one...” she panted as he lightly dragged his fingers up the inner line of her thigh. 

“Do you know what it means?” he gruffly commented with an almost horse voice as he slowly leaned forward. 

“Not a clue,” she answered with needy anticipation as he moved his fingers along the edge of her panty line. 

He dragged his lips over the thick red dress strap. Then he pulled at the taut fabric with his teeth until he could feel the soft material slipping down her crème colored shoulder. She gasped, “You bought me this dress.” 

He mumbled, “I’ll buy you another one.” 

Her fingers now were dancing along his bare waist as he continued to toy with her soaked flesh with his very dexterous fingers. He felt in inner muscles clench as he slipped two fingers in and then very rapidly pulling them back out. “Tease,” she nearly mumbled as her back arched. The slight motion pushed her chest outward giving him enough leverage to place his free hand along the small of her back

Teasing her a bit more he pushed his fingers in once more making her back arch even further as he continued to suck along the edge of her now exposed breast. He bit at the sensitive flesh as he made another sharp thrust into her core. She choked on her own screams as her fingers began to bruise the skin of his sides. He smiled then whispered, “It means I’d like to fuck your mouth,” referring to the earlier Russian sentiment. 

“Who’s stopping you...” she retorted with a breathless whisper. 

He glanced up smiling devilishly, “ Я хочу, чтобы вы чувствовали себя каждый дюйм меня,”   

Felicity growled, “If you want me to feel every inch of you then loose the damn pants and maybe I will.” 

He laughed heartily as her nibble fingers went to work. He kept his punishing pace at her center with his index and middle fingers. She lifted her head and smiled softly. “Come on baby, ask me...” 

He gently nipped at her shoulder as she sat there legs spread and still most clothed. “No you ask me? 

She had his pants undone. He felt the pleated fabric fall quickly to the ground as she pushed her hand beneath the waistband of his boxers. “ Хотите быть трахал?” she asked in her awkward tone. 

His kissed her skin softly replying only when he could feel her juices beginning to spread down his skin. “Yes my Felicity I want to be fucked.” 

With that she grabbed at his nearly perfect erection and used her free hand to grab at his closely cropped hairs. With his head pulled back and his neck cocked she smoothed her palm up and down the length of his shaft and breathed into his ear, “Then prove it...” 

Needing no more incentive he removed his fingers from her drenched core and bit at the lope of her ear, “  Я собираюсь наслаждаться вопли удовольствия, как я прихожу внутри вас,” he whispered as she began to lean back. He grabbed at his boxers and tore them from his body as she removed her own hand and ripped at the sides of the new dress. He grinned as she did. He hovered over her bare skinned while she laid beneath him still fully clothed. Her fingers danced along his waist line as her legs spread. He gave her one last kiss to the lips as she finished ripping her panties to shreds. 

They murmured as his tip met with her quivering nether lips, “ Ты принадлежишь мне.” He slowly let himself full her completely. Her eyes fluttered momentarily before she uttered, “Мой” 

He smiled as he pounded against her already abused flesh. She screamed and scratched at his heavily scarred back until her felt her body shuddered with an intensity that milked him through his own intense orgasm. She let out a final cry before Oliver followed. She laughed in complete bliss as she gathered him to her heaving chest. He went willingly while remaining still sheathed inside her. Her heart rate was racing as he asked, “Вы пользовались сами любите?” 

Felicity nodded as she ran her fingers along the spine of his back. “Yes love I did enjoy myself how about you?” 

He dropped the gruff tone and settled for the lighter, casual one he knew she preferred. “Yes I did.” 

“Good,” she sighed then waited a beat before asking, “Now aren’t you glad I suggested we start role playing?” 

Oliver groaned but made no attempt to move from his postion atop her form. “Felicity our sex life was hardly boring before...” 

She shrugged slightly, “True, but now when I knock you’re never to busy to answer the door.” 

He smiled while his continued to drag his fingers along the length of her exposed outer thighs. Recalling what she said earlier he swallowed roughly before asking in a somewhat worried tone, “Did I really just destroy a new dress?” 

She chuckled against his cheek, “No the one you bought last week is in our bedroom down the hall.”

He released a shaky breath. “Why is it whenever we role play I end up naked and you don’t?” 

Felicity’s soft lips could be felt caressing his forehead as he replied, “Well then how about the next time I just walk in naked?” 

Oliver began to harden once more as her calves tightened at his hips. “Why wait?” he nearly moaned as he began to nip at the now other exposed breast.

“So are you going to make me scream as you come inside me?” she asked showing she understood yet another of his Russian phrases. 

He replied with a kiss as he began to move within her one more, “What do you think? he finally asked as her screams began to fill the empty room. 

“I think I’m going to be sore in the morning,” she blurted out right before he finally claimed her mouth with his own. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations: 
> 
> You belong to me:   
> Ты принадлежишь мне
> 
> I’d like to fuck your mouth:
> 
> Я хотел бы ебать рот
> 
> Mine:
> 
> Мой
> 
> I’m going to enjoy your screams of pleasure as I come inside you
> 
> Я собираюсь наслаждаться вопли удовольствия, как я прихожу внутри вас
> 
> Perfect:
> 
> Отлично
> 
> I want you to feel every inch of me
> 
> Я хочу, чтобы вы чувствовали себя каждый дюйм меня
> 
> Do you want to be fucked?
> 
> Хотите быть трахал?
> 
> Did you enjoy yourself love?
> 
> Вы пользовались сами любите?


	13. 8 Weeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Oliver very serious, trying to win Felicity’s heart before get’s married to someone else. (Important: Oliver has to stay serious and in this whole one shot.) a bit like Mr. Darcy in Bridget Jones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing in relation to Arrow or it's characters.

 

**_8 Weeks_ **

 

The rain hitting the stained glass should have been a clear sign. Today was supposed to a beautiful fall day, when the crisp fall air tangled perfectly with the heat of the fading sun. He was supposed to the right guy. His fairytale good looks had drawn in her in but, it was supposed to be his personality that made her stay. Felicity stared into a pair of lifeless blue eyes. “Why did he have to be the one,” she muttered to those dead eyes. “Why can’t I just forget about the last eight weeks,” she complained while the church bells rang around her. 

“Why are you still in love with him?” she silently mused as the door knob slowly turned behind her....

* * *

 

**8 weeks ago....**

The office was bustling as usual. Everyone had a place to be or a place they needed to be before the clock struck nine. He stepped off the elevator with a dull, yet predictable thud greeting his secretary as he passed. “Morning Janet, is she here yet?” 

Janet with her fire red hair, and freckled nose smiled at him gently. “She’s waiting in your office sir.” 

He nodded curtly, “is he with her?” he asked almost out of habit while glancing down to silence the constantly buzzing phone. 

The younger woman softly sighed, “No she’s flipped the script and come on her own today.” 

Oliver glanced up starring coldly at his slightly smirking assistant. “What’s so amusing Janet?” he asked again with ice running along the curve of every word. 

Unfazed by his cold nature she let her smile brighten as she retorted back, “Take the stick out of your ass and maybe try smiling when you greet her.” 

Oliver cleared his throat, “I don’t have that sort of ease when conversing with her anymore...” 

Janet held her hand out then demanded, “Well let’s work on it so....” 

Oliver followed the line of her eyes immediately groaned in retort, “Not a chance in hell...” 

Janet persistent as the day was long began to beckon for his buzzing device with her fingers. “Phone now,” she ordered. 

He glared, “No...” 

She just chuckled and said again, “Now or I’ll book another lunch date with the ice queen for tomorrow. The choice my friend is all yours.” 

He paused. Janet was an old family friend and by old he meant she was one of the few people who knew him beyond his reputation. “Oliver...” she lightly scolded. “Humor me,” as the device once again buzzed. 

He frowned. “I should fire you for this.” 

She nodded easily, “Yes you should but we both know you won’t,” she replied simply while Oliver plopped the phone into her waiting hands. “Thank you,” she answered as he shuffled angrily to the woman beyond the partial closed doors.

Janet watched him move with those rigid, uptight shoulders. “Are you completely insane? He’s never going to change. Not even for her,” the voice on the other end of the line complained. 

Janet smirked when she saw the slight tremor in his hand as he reached for the door. “Yeah he will,” she answered just as she saw those rigid shoulders disappear behind the frosted office glass. 

“How are you so sure?” the voice replied with a small amount of annoyance. 

“Because Thea,” she verbally swatted back as the receiver erupted into small giggles. 

“Because is all you got?” she laughed as Janet’s smile grew. 

“Yeah,” she started. “Because is all I got because you interrupted me!” she accused while Thea’s laughs grew. 

“Sorry so how does that because Thea end?” she apologized. 

Janet sobering up a bit replied with a small tell tale smile, “It ends with because he gave me his phone...” The other line suddenly went dead with silence which made Janet chuckle back, “See my friend I told you she’s the one...” 

* * *

 

Felicity glanced over the soft line of her shoulder when she heard the knob turn. “About time!,” she called out with a small amount of annoyance to the man who very slowly entered the room. “You’re...” she glanced at the clock on his desk and cursed, “Shit you’re right on time...” 

She heard the sharp breath followed by the annoyed, “Yes unlike you Ms. Smoak I understand the relevance of a clock.”  

Her head bobbed in muted agreement. “I see you’ve one again woken on the sour side of the bed.” 

Her sparring partner grimaced, “And I see you’re without your mouthpiece. Does your spokesman know you’ve walked into the lion’s den unattended?” 

Felicity felt her blood beginning to boil. It was always this way with the two of them. She’d make some verbal misstep and this smug jackass would take the inch and make it into a full mile. “Ray is not my mouthpiece but perhaps he should be yours!” she countered somewhat proudly while crossing her arms just beneath the line of her breasts. 

Oliver placed a bottle of water on the desk by her chair and shrugged noncommittally. “Perhaps but I won’t be sleeping with him to pay for the fee.” 

Felicity gawked. Oliver continued to level her with cold, lifeless eyes as he casually undid his jacket button before he gracefully took his seat. “Ms. Smoak care to respond? Or have I left you mentally stunned?” he asked while moving those nimble fingers over his own water bottle cap. “Hmmm silence,” he smirked coldly. “That’s a new one even for you,” he nearly laughed as his soft lips curved around the lip of the bottle. 

She shivered watching how his adam’s apple bobbed as the water slid down the length of his throat. Her skin felt raw beneath her nervous fingers when she croaked, “Did you just insinuate that I’m paying for sex?” 

Oliver’s smooth reply made her thighs quiver, “No, I’m didn’t insinuate I implied. There is a distinct difference Ms. Smoak.” 

Felicity’s dry throat became like the desert when she croaked again, “You’re...you’re...” 

Amused by her flustering he leaned back into the comfort of his black leather chair and smiled coldly. “I’m what Fel-ic-ity? Arrogant? Smug? Oh I know all of the above right?” 

Reaching for the bottle of water she rolled her irritated blue eyes and sighed in defeat, “I’m not here to fight Oliver...” 

Not willing to concede the match he answered her timid admittance of defeat with a not so white flag, “I’m not the one who’s booking appointments once a week.” 

Felicity nodded in begrudging agreement, “You’re right you’re not.” 

She knew she’d catch him with that one, as he lowered his judgmental eyes. “You’ve agreed to marry him haven’t you?” he asked in what could only be described as a dead tone. 

Felicity pressed the water bottle to her lips. His blue, iron eyes raked over her skin with an unnamed emotion as she gulped down the cold contents. She felt the coldness of his heart reaching down into her own hardened heart as the liquid attempted to extinguish the growing fire within her belly. “I don’t see why it should matter but yes,” she whispered with a frown upon her face. 

She lowered the bottle and met his cold stare with one of warmth and compassion. “It’s in eight weeks, so...” she stared as he swiftly cut her off.

“You want the merger to be done. Fine we’ll set up a meeting for each week. That should give us both the time to get our companies in order for the global takeover. Well that suit you?” His coldness left her oddly defeated. 

“Yes. Thank you,” she replied as he reached down to open the bottom filing cabinet.

“Good, the paperwork needs refining. I’ll send this off to Moira today, and you’ll have Noah look over it as well?” 

His business like attitude made her heart slightly flutter with sadness. “Yeah, once our parent’s have signed off we’ll merge Cutler Industries with Queen Consolidated.” 

He nodded in approval. “So ready to iron out the final details?” 

Felicity nodded, “Yes and Oliver?” she asked before her brain could stop her lips from moving. 

His eyes actually softened when noting the sadness hidden within her tone. “Yes Felicity?” he replied with a small degree of warmth. 

“Where’s your phone?” She asked the stupid question when her brain caught up to her mouth. She looked down awkwardly then mumbled, “Normally it’s buzzing away between every word…”  as she attempted to push past the stupid moment.

All she received for her trouble was an odd smile and a growing knot in the pit of her butterfly filed stomach. 

* * *

 

**Seven Weeks Ago:**

Oliver left the office later than usual due to the merger details with Culter’s or now Felicity’s company. He locked the door behind him and checked both ends of the darkened hallway as he did each night before leaving. As usual the halls were lined with many dark, empty offices whose occupants had gone home many hours before. On his way past Janet’s desk a small off color post it caught his rather watchful eyes. He paused extending his forefinger and thumb to press down crumbled tab. Her delicate print reminded him of Thea’s handwriting when she made an actual effort. 

_-You have a breakfast meeting with Culter/Smoak tomorrow at 8am. Don’t’, I repeat don’t come to work in the morning!_

He smiled slightly but regained his usual gruff demeanor when to his intense surprise the elevator door’s pinged. He straightened his back and squared his shoulders in preparation of whomever was unfortunate enough to be stepping into his offices at 9pm at night. The doors slid open softly to reveal a small halo of blonde hair pulled into a neat ponytail. His frown could be felt in his disinterested tone. “Felicity...what the hell?” 

She waved her hands dismissively and continued towards Janet’s desk. He stepped aside when she darted past him and towards the crumbled post it. His interest was heightened however when she grabbed the yellowish paper and tore it to shreds. “Felicity what are you doing?” he asked in a gentler tone. 

She waved at him again as she searched for the perfect pen. Oliver accepted her silence with his own while standing behind her with his hands stowed away in his pants pockets. He watched as she threw away the purple pen, then the red one, and bit back an annoyed growl when she discarded the blue pen. Felicity unfazed by his temperamental moods threw out an orange pen shortly thereafter and chuckled, “Relax Oliver I had to change the meeting and I’m looking for the pen for Wednesday’s.” 

His brow furrowed, “Wednesday has a pen?” 

Felicity yelled in triumph, “Yes!” then glanced at him with a soft smile. “You never noticed that each day she uses a different pen color?” 

Oliver shook his head slowly, “No...” then in a surprising twist he asked her a non-business related question. “Felicity do you always notice things like that?” 

She was halfway through correcting the message when she replied, “Yeah you have certain ties for the days we meet, and Janet always tries to steal your phone so you’ll see the world behind the handheld device why?” 

Oliver braced himself for her next reply then asked the follow up question. “What else have you noticed about me?” 

Now that the note was written she was beginning to put the various discarded pens away. He watched how her eyes fluttered with hesitancy. He noted with even more curiosity that she seemed nervous about her impending response. In a move that was completely out of character he spoke once more, “You don’t have to answer the question I won’t think any less of you.” 

She brushed her trembling fingers over her flushed forehead. “You still make me nervous...” her admission made his heart skip a slight beat. 

“I what?” he asked slowly with care lacing each letter. 

Blinking rapidly she stammered back, “You make me nervous okay! Everytime we meet it’s like a damn verbal sparring match. You always seem to disapprove of me, or my relationships or even my ideas, so yeah you Oliver make me nervous and...” 

Her pause fascinated him so he inched closer with his hands still resting firmly in his pockets. “And what Felicity?” he gulped with a gentle undertone of victory. 

Felicity eyed him like a shark eye’s its prey. Her gaze left him winded and excited all at once. She pushed Janet’s idle chair out with a well heeled foot and leaned forward with both hands braced over the lip of the desk. Her ponytail flipped at the ends as her head fell forward. With a shallow breath she admitted, “You intrigue me okay. You intrigue me in a way that Ray never has...” 

“Felicity, I....” Oliver started but then stopped when he realized he too was now intrigued. 

She forced herself forward until the fronts of her thighs were resting along the desk’s edge. “Oliver, this is generally when you say something smart or rude to diffuse the tension,” she huffed with fear lacing the phrase. 

He wanted to. He wanted to make her skin flush and her lips prickle into a thin line. He wanted to make her palms fold into small fists that she’d used to smack his chest with. He wanted to anger her he sincerely did but in that moment all he could focus on was the last part of her somewhat forced confession. Her glare was getting harder so he swallowed thickly and choked out, “How so?” 

Felicity was the one whose brow now furrowed, “How so?” 

He shrugged and muttered back weakly, “How do I intrigue you?” 

Something in her smile made his heart stammer. “You’re cold, unfeeling, and honestly a real stick in the mud but when we’re sparring something inside me wakes up.” 

Her words weren’t romantic in the least and for that he was grateful but again her ending left him flummoxed. She gauged his reaction and offered a parting thought. “Wanna talk about it more say over lunch?” 

He paled instantly. “That would be complicating a professional relationship with personal feelings would it not?” 

She smiled even more. “God you’re still bad at this aren’t you?’ 

“Yes. Terribly,” he admitted. 

“Glad some things never change,” she agreed then added, “It’s just a lunch Oliver. We’ve shared many meals over the course of this merger I don’t think one non-merger related one would hurt do you?

Again he shrugged attempting to remain emotionally uninvolved. “It would have to be next week,” he offered quietly. 

She grinned and nodded knowingly. “Okay I’ll have Janet set it up then?” 

He caught the slight twinkle in those endless blue eyes. “That was a jab I assume?” he questioned. 

She nodded while biting her bottom lip. “Well you certainly don’t set you schedule since you didn’t know Wednesday’s were green pen days...” 

Her insinuation made him chuckle softly. She caught the small chink in his wall of iron and steel and pushed the dent a bit further. “You’ve got an attractive laugh by the way,” she lightly commented as she began to back away from the idle desk. 

His lashes fluttered in surprise, “Was that a compliment?” 

“Maybe...” she teased lightly. “So lunch next week?” 

She was walking backward slowly and smiling brightly. Suddenly the foreign emotion of happiness surged through his entire body. “Yeah,” he answered as the happiness high began to filter through is heart. “Yeah, I’ll have Janet call with the date and time,” he gulped quietly. 

With her finger on the call button she said, “Good,” and then turned to face the opening elevator doors. Once the car had begun it’s swift journey down Oliver admitted in a dull whisper, “You intrigue me as well..” 

* * *

 

**6 Weeks Ago:**

“Oh don’t be ridicul...ah, ah...” the person on the other end of the receiver could be heard sighing worriedly as Felicity continued to sneeze horribly. 

“Sweetie, I think you might have to admit you’ve got a cold,” Ray mumbled while Felicity held the phone between her shoulder and ear as she reached for the last tissue in the box. 

“Again don’t be...” she sneezed loudly into the soft, thin tissue; making her grip on the phone ease until it clang loudly to the floor. “Dammit,” she cursed as she listened to Ray’s slight shouts of concern. 

“Felicity? Honey are you okay?” he kept repeating as she simply glared at the sound of his voice. 

“Ray, I think I’m sick,” she admitted numbly when she’d managed to pick up the cracked phone. Ray was about to add some cute little comment she was certain but then fate decided to intervene. His soft, stern voice held her attention in a way that Ray’s always failed to do. At first she thought she might have imagined the buzzing of the intercom system. She then thought she was going insane when the shrill sound was followed by his stern, “Felicity?” 

Ray was talking about something but what that was Felicity had no clue. She reached for the table side buzzer and pressed the button marked receive that she had installed when she moved in over three years ago. “Oliver?” she asked with timid hope blooming in her sore chest. 

Oliver who never laughed or even cracked a smile replied very gruffly, “Yes, ummm is this a bad time?” 

She shook her head wanting to say, “Geez Oliver, crack a smile or at least sound like you know how too...” 

“What? Felicity are you even listening to me?” 

“Shit,” she whispered realizing that Ray was still on the line. Oliver pressed the intercom button again roughly saying, “Felicity? I’m only here to go over the contracts from last week.” 

Looking between the intercom and the phone she was now holding firmly in her hand she was torn. Ray was calling to go over the wedding plans but Oliver well his true intentions were unknown. Making a hasty choice she shouted into the receiver, “Ray...um,” she paused wondering how does one blow off their soon to be husband because the guy who intrigues you is downstairs waiting by the intercom. Her internal debate was short lived when Oliver’s stern voice filled her apartment once again. 

“Look Felicity I can come back another time or we can just meet next week.” 

She panicked and hurriedly pressed the call button down, “Come up!” she screeched into the small unit. Then with no ease whatsoever she coughed into the phone receiver mumbling as she did, “Sorry, gotta go!” while tripping over her feet as she began to run rapidly around the cluttered apartment. 

She threw the phone towards the couch and glanced at her tangled feet. “When did I get that out?” she wondered aloud just as the rapt sound of Oliver’s tell tale knock sounded at her actual apartment door. Frantic she did a visual spot check for a misplaced tissue or god forbid any other sign of her disrupted health. Seeing only a few markers of the cold from hell she bellowed from the floor, “Ummm, Oliver...” she sighed as the cord around her feet seemed to grow tighter with each small movement. Realizing she needed help she whimpered out, “I need help,” then added lowly, “also the door’s not locked.” 

She could hear his disapproval in the slight sigh just before the knob turned. She glanced up smiling sheepishly as he scowled. “Felicity I...” his lecture fell short when he caught her rolling onto her back and leaning forward for the cord. 

He rushed over dropping the plastic grocery bag on the entry table. “How on Earth?” he asked as she sniffed out, “I have no idea...” 

He took the answer with a nod and moved to loosen the knot at the base of her ankles. She smiled gratefully as his warm skin brushed over her delicate features. “My, my you have very dexterous fingers Mr. Queen,” she mumbled before common sense could stop her. 

He didn’t stop his helpful actions but he did give her a short tempered scowl, “You shouldn’t say things like that when you’re marrying another.” 

She mumbled apologetically, ‘Sorry, it’s this damn cold it’s turned my mind to mush.” 

He finished undoing the knot and moved the offensive cord from her electric blanket off to the side of the coffee table. “Or it’s making you say what you really feel and not what’s been filtered through you head,” he interjected as he gently patted her knee. “Ready to try standing?” he asked again with the tone of the irritated. 

Fumbling with her thoughts she decided to flip the script. “Actually,” she announced. “I’d rather see what happens when you have an unfiltered thought.” 

Before he could respond she’d managed to grab at the hem of his leather jacket. She yanked roughly at the cold material until she felt his confused body hurtling downward. Seeing him beginning to topple downward she spread her freed legs, allowing for the width of his hips as they slowly came together. He gave a confused glance once his elbows were situated by her slim shoulders. They’re chests were lightly connected by their slightly raised chests as the breaths between them began to mingle. She raised an eyebrow and glanced to the table by her front door. “What’s with the bag? I thought this was business call,” she lightly rapt while she casually draped her arms over his shoulders. With her fingers clasped at the nape of his neck she smiled hoping her cough didn’t fracture her stolen if not foolish moment. 

Oliver squirmed beneath her touch. She expected him to pull away not settle into the stolen embrace. He relaxed his strong, steady shoulders and even surprised her when his fingers traced along the line of her sweaty jaw. “You have a fever Felicity,” he reminded her sternly. 

His soft touch mixed with his stern tone left her bewildered but not enough so that she forgot her earlier question. “Nice try,” she sniffed. 

He grumbled, “Fine, I...” He took a gulp of air and swallowed hard as he choked out, “You cancelled our lunch...” 

She gawked, “You didn’t?” 

He nodded gently as the curved tip of his nose grazed over her own, her breath stilled in her chest as he mumbled, “Well when you cancelled I contacted your office and a little bird filled me in on the why...” Felicity felt his words swimming past the fever and straight to her confused heart. “You were worried?” she almost coughed so the words came out sounding a bit mangled.

His thumb grazed over her lower lip, “Why does that surprise you?” he asked very openly.

Felicity’s head was spinning. Ever since she’d announced her engagement her relationship with Oliver kept becoming more complicated. In a surprising move she went ahead and made their unspoken arrangement that much harder. She pulled at his neck making his head tilt and his eyes blaze, “Felicity...” he warned with anger edging his tone. 

She mumbled, “You still have feelings for me...” 

He mumbled back, “Of course I do...” 

She placed her claves over his own until she could feel his waist beneath her tepid flesh. “Why don’t you ever prove it? Why don’t you ever want to talk about it? Why won’t you just tell me how I make you feel?” she asked each question with razor like clarity as Oliver’s warm lips floated dangerously close to her own. 

He seemed to become fractured within his own duel nature. “You’re engaged to another. I can’t..” he mumbled beneath his breath as she lightly grazed her quivering lips over his own. 

“Come on Oliver, tell me...” she begged. 

He seemed to shudder all around her as his lips brushed against hers. Her body suddenly sprang to life. She felt her hips quiver as her claves tightened down around his hips. Their lips kept brushing softly over each other’s in soft, slow rhythms as he stammered, “This is wrong...” 

She attempted a throaty laugh but all that came out was a lung scarring cough. “Crap...” she coughed as his head fell to the juncture of her shoulder and neck in what she assumed was relief. 

“Felicity you need to get back into bed,” he stated roughly. 

She finally managing a small laugh in agreement, “I know but if I do then you’ll leave me...” She instantly wanted to take it back but, thankfully Oliver Queen had a wonderful habit of leaving her completely stunned.

Surprising her again he lightly kissed the column of her neck. The lightness of his touch when mixed with the roughness of his whiskers reminded her once more of his own duel nature. To most he was harsh and unforgiving but then in these stolen moments his softer, more nurturing side was revealed. “I promise I won’t leave until you ask me too,” he gently replied as he pulled her up and forward. She slumped into his touch; he gathered her close so their chests were completely joined. She hummed in light approval as he bit out, “Hold tight.” 

Obeying she used her remaining strength to anchor her legs at his strong waist. His soft lips remained anchored to her neck as he stood. Her waist was surrounded by his touch and he was surrounded by her. “I bet this is against your precious rules...” she spit out tiredly. 

His body heaved with an almost depressed sigh, “Most things are.” 

She ignored the odd comment and snuggled into his touch. “Oliver?” she asked in a sing song voice. 

“Yes Felicity?” he replied carefully while she leaned her forehead into his shoulder. 

“What was in the bag?” she yawned as she felt their bodies beginning to part. His chest expanded light he was about to answer but, she was distracted when she felt him beginning to pull away. Tensing suddenly she anchored herself to him once more and slurred out, “Stay with me...” 

Next thing she knew she was curled up on his lap while he ran those wonderfully warm hands up and down the length of her frozen spine. All he said after her rather improper request was, “Chicken Soup.” 

* * *

 

**Five Weeks Ago...**

He was confused plain and simple. They’d spent hours in that tiny, cramped apartment with her snoring and drooling over his shoulder as she slept. She’d mumble every so often in her sleep about computer codes or floral arrangements. He just held her through her feverish sleep knowing that he’d have to escape from her grasp before she woke otherwise their tenuous relationship would become even more fractured. 

The sharp rap at his door shook him from his blistering thoughts. “Coming,” he barked as he grabbed the remote to silence whatever blather was going in the background. 

It took him four long strides to reach the door but it would take more than an hundred to realize his mistake. The stranger rapped again with anger filling each hit upon the door. He paused then growled dangerously, “Who do you think you are!” 

The stranger yelled back, “Open the damn door Oliver!” 

He swallowed his curt reply and slowly undid the upper locks. Then with a tremor he carefully pulled open the black painted door. “Finally,” she breathed as she waltzed passed him and towards the dimly lit kitchen. “Everything still in the same place?” she questioned as she pulled out two long stemmed glasses. 

He nodded dumbly. “Yeah, but um why are you here?” 

She leaned over the counter and smiling sweetly, “We need to talk,” she deadpanned before breaking into a fit of giggles. 

Oliver stood there leaning against his open door with a flabbergasted face. “Felicity are you drunk?” 

She sputtered out, “No...” while searching loudly through his fridge. “Seriously Oliver since when don’t you have at least a chilled bottle of wine?” 

He stammered, “Felicity what’s going on with you?” 

She yelled back, “Ray and I had a fight.” 

Oliver rolled his eyes and began to move forward, shutting the door behind him as he moved. “Of course you did. So pray tell how did that bring you here?” 

Felicity peered over her shoulder and gargled out, “Well it was your fault.” 

He shook his head, “Okay and how is that?” he asked annoyed and utterly disinterested. 

“I told him about us,” she simply replied as she yanked out her prize. “Finally!” she squeaked. “I was scared there for a second,” she commented as she tilted her head to the row of seats along the kitchen’s island. “Take a seat my friend you look well...” He felt her eyes searching over his face like a missile searching for its target. “I sense you’re unhappy with that?” she asked him as he pulled out a stool and took an angry seat. 

“Expand on you told him about us Felicity,” he groaned while reaching for one of the filled glasses. 

She finished pouring her own and sighed, “Well, I explained just how far back we actually go...” 

Oliver’s fingers almost slipped from the glass as he choked on the sip he’d just taken. “You what!” he sputtered. 

She threw a rag at his face and smirked, “Clean up the dribble and calm down. He just knows we dated not that we were almost down the aisle so relax.” 

Oliver dabbed at his chin and pushed the glass down along the black granite counter top. “We were nowhere near marriage Felicity we simply moved in together after dating for two years during college. I never once got down on bended knee like your current suitor.” 

She shrugged, “Well either way it felt like we were and that according to Raymond counts...” 

Oliver’s brow rose at that one. “Raymond? Since when do you call him by his full name?” 

She took a long gulp and sighed, “Since he chose to take my I’m still intrigued by you comment a bit too literally. I mean of course I’m intrigued by you! Hell we were connected at the hip for what four years?” 

“Yeah, that sounds right, “he commented when he threw the rag back at her. 

She caught it and folded it neatly. “I mean we act like strangers but that’s all for show isn’t it?” she asked in a somewhat guarded tone. 

He eased himself forward with his elbows. “Of course it is Felicity but that doesn’t mean it’s not for other reasons as well.”

He watched her eyes flutter downward happily before they returned back to his crestfallen face a few moments later. “Our parent’s wouldn’t care Oliver, I mean we ended things three years ago…” she began to argue before remembering the event that separated them.

“I see you’re still not ready to go down that particular road of memory lane,” he stated plainly with little to no emotion evident in this tone. However Felicity after spending years deciphering his often cryptic moods knew the difference between his emotionless words.

“You’re not ready either don’t lie to me or to yourself Oliver,” she countered then sipped gratefully from the wine glass.

He stared at how her throat worked as the liquid traveled down to her warmed stomach. He coughed slightly when she eyed him curiously. “Still have a thing for my neck I see,” she poked as he cleared his throat.

“Stop otherwise we’ll rack up another event that we won’t dare speak of,” he darkly replied as she gave him a curt nod.

“I was feverish Oliver but I knew what I wanted, and clearly I wanted you.”

He eased back into the stools rod iron back, crossing his arms as he moved. “Let me guess you attempted to explain this to Ray?” he asked accusingly.

She downed the rest of the glass reaching for the bottle as she did. “Wanting you wasn’t my issue, you wanting me back however was,” she sighed drunkenly while Oliver watched her shift her bottom up and onto the black countertop. He remained still while she shifted until she was fully seated with her legs pulled beneath her on the island. He leaned forward and reached out a timid hand, “I wanted you I just didn’t express it clearly,” he offered before gesturing for the already half emptied wine glass.

She gave him a glossy stare before gently sliding the glass towards him. “You never once said the words,” she remarked shyly. “Ray tells me all the time. He says things like I love you Felicity or bye baby, are you okay honey? He’s so expressive that it makes my teeth hurt but you…” she glanced at him. “You were my albatross. You were my unattainable love,” she continued to rant.

Oliver gazed at her openly knowing that when she woke in the morning she wouldn’t recall the many admissions of this night. For the first time in a long time he really took in how breathtaking she was. Those striking blue eyes still left him winded each time she so much as glanced in his direction. Her blonde hair that was brown when they first met still fell in perfect waves around her slightly oval shaped face. He’d lost count of how many times he’d caressed her soft skin with his rough fingers. He’d also lost count of how times he’d felt those lips traveling across the many muscular panes of his body. Yet now as she sat Indian style before him she’d never looked more perfect. What also struck him was her choice in clothing. She must have been feeling sentimental because every item of clothing she wore was from when they were together. Her coat he remembered was from their first date. It still had the slight ketchup stain on the lower left cuff. She’d tossed it on the far end of the counter when she entered the kitchen but still he noticed it every single time she had it on. Her legs were covered by the same yoga pants she worn on what she’d affectionately termed moving day.  Her hoodie however was the one that sent his mind reeling. It was in that moment she chose to have a lucid thought. “I wear this when I’m feeling lonely or depressed.”

Oliver tapped a finger over her glass’s rim. “I was wondering where that disappeared to,” he sighed as she pulled at the oversized fabric.

“I stole it from one of your boxes,” she admitted coyly as Oliver smiled.

“I would have given it to you,” he admitted as her head softly fell. “I know,” she replied taking a shaky breath.

He knew that breath hell he still dreamed of that soft sound, “Felicity we can’t…” he began to choke out as she slowly slid toward him.

“Why not? We’ve done it before,” she argued as the backs of her knees hit over the edge of the counter top. Oliver placed his shaking hands along her trim waist attempting to still her forward movements. “It’s easy you just use those big, strong hands and then use them to pull my pants down and I’ll use my own nimble fingers to remove yours…” Oliver could hear the slight tremble in her words and wondered just how bad her fight with Ray really had been.

Leaning forward he could feel the heat from her body radiate outward. His skin burned with his own dangerous thoughts and yearnings since, he too remembered how she felt against him. He could still remember how it felt to be inside her as she cried for more. HIs throat felt cracked and dry as he managed to utter, “I don’t do leftovers so go back to the one who does,” against her parted lips as she slid down to fully straddle his lap.

She purred at his left ear, “Nice try, but for us that was basically foreplay. Do better.”

He felt her fingers pulling along the tee shirts hemline. His abdominal muscles tightened and quivered all at the same time as she carefully ran her nails over each and every well chiseled line. “Hmmm my baby still works out…” she teased as she began to grind into his groin.

He choked on his own spit and sputtered, “Felicity stop!”

She laughed, “You don’t really want me to stop,” and continued her exploratory search.

Oliver racked his brain. Over the course of their relationship she’d been this aggressive maybe twice and each time it was to deflect from the larger issue. The first time was their first I love you fight. She’d said the words and he refused to say them back. While the sex that night was explosive it still hadn’t mended the larger problem. Her lips were beginning to travel along the arch of his collarbone as he searched for the real reason behind her behavior. She was beginning to beg for more contact when he hit upon his lightbulb moment.

“You don’t love him do you?” he whispered against her ear.

Her lips froze over his skin, “Of course I do,” she quickly admitted.

“Then why are you trying to sleep with me?” he asked honestly with a sliver of decency hidden behind miles of cocky.

He dug his fingers into her soft hips and nuzzled at her neck, “Tell me when he’s thrusting into you do you still picture my face, “ he goaded in hopes of reaching the truth.

“Stop it,” she whimpered, “Don’t, I don’t want to go there,” she panted.

He continued knowing her cliff’s edge was near. “Tell me when he said I love you, do you replace his voice with mine?”

She dug her nails into his stomach and growled, “Stop it,” as she began to draw blood.

He angered her further when he asked, “Do you still want me inside you? Or is he simply a good replacement?”

She clawed at him drunkenly until he could feel her pain in his torn flesh. She screamed, “I couldn’t say it! He asked me to say it and I couldn’t, I just…I just…” Her body then dissolved into heart wrenching sobs. Her hands became flaccid as she fell apart before his eyes.

He drew her closer and softly rubbed his palms over the nape of her neck. “I shouldn’t have pushed you like that,” he admitted sadly as his guilt began to bloom within his rigid chest.

She shifted allowing her arms to band around his waist. “Well you knew how to break me, and if you hadn’t…” her breath caught in her throat as she let out horrified, “Oh God! I acted like some sex crazed whore!”

He chuckled despite himself and let her hide her tear stained face in his shoulder. “Well Felicity that’s twice now,” he began. “You’ve now physically assaulted me twice in the span of two weeks, yet I’m not the person you’re marrying.” He let his voice drop as she whimpered, “I do want you…”

He frowned, “No feverish and drunken Felicity wants me.”

He placed a chaste kiss to her temple. “Sober Felicity knows Ray’s a good fit,” he soothed as she held him closer. “Don’t be a fool like I was when I had you okay? Tell him what he needs to hear,” he encouraged her lightly.

She sniffed, “What if I want someone else?”

He rubbed his palms softly over her fallen hair. “Then be brave enough to tell him that as well.”

After that no more words were spoken. They just sat there him on his lone stool, hugging her slim form as she held him closer than ever before.

* * *

 

**Four weeks ago…**

The lights from his penthouse apartment always made her feel small. There they were hiding behind the clear, scratch less glass as the city lights below sparked with hope and wonder. She gazed at her reflection wondering how she’d fallen so hard, and so fast. “My window isn’t a mirror Felicity,” he accused from behind the now infamous kitchen counter.

She rolled those perfect sapphire blue eyes and smiled kindly. “Oh but you see it is Mr. Queen for these windows have seen your very soul and the stories they could tell would be quite interesting I’m sure.”

She stared at his cold reflection and marveled at the care he took in doing even such simple tasks. After what Felicity had nicknamed kitchen gate the two of them had begun talking again and not just about the merger. She opened up about her issues with Ray and he’d allowed her to see the damage she’d inflicted with her fingernails. Watching him  when they were together was a guilty pleasure that she often enjoyed. She found that she enjoyed it still. Now for example reminded her of their days as a couple. He’d be making them dinner as he was now with a furrowed brow and a small graceful smile over his usually stern lips. She’d make some idle comment about burned chicken and within minutes she’d find herself pinned against a wall with his body filling her to the hilt. “Lost in thought over there?” he asked from behind the gas stove.

She shrugged off the memory of him pushing her up along the edge of their old apartment walls and lightly commented, “So Ray and I are talking again…”

He lifted the frying pan and gave the veggies inside a light toss with a flick of his wrist. “Show off,” she mused making him smirk in reply. “So he’s okay with our past now?” he asked quickly as he reached over to lower the heat on the stove.

She clicked her tongue and shuffled forward with the old afghan that she still insisted was hers bundled up around her shoulders. “I said we’re talking but not about you and me no.”

He gave her a weary look and began to plate up the food. “Felicity in about two weeks our partnership is going to be a done deal. We’ll literally be sharing four walls and an assistant.”

She shrugged numbly, “So…that doesn’t mean I can’t keep our two lives separate.”

Oliver growled, “Felicity just last week you were trying to bed me, I don’t think we can ignore that teeny tiny fact.”

She mumbled contritely. “What if I called off the wedding?”

Oliver pushed the plate of steaming food towards her. “Don’t be stupid,” he urged as he handed her a napkin. “We didn’t work because I couldn’t give you what you needed on an emotional level,” he reminded her with mourn full eyes. “He can give you a life while I can just give you a very physically exhaustive relationship.”

She picked up the fork and knife, “What if I’m willing to trade the verbal expressions of love for the physical ones?” she asked quietly as she began to cut into the tender grilled chicken.

Oliver took his seat beside her. “If you were really wiling then we never would have parted,” he commented slowly as she took a small bite.

She sat there with her knees slight touching his throughout the duration of the meal. His words kept running through her head as they ate. Was she willing to give up the emotional for the physical? Or was she ready to give up a man she cared for to be with the man she longed for.

* * *

 

**Three Weeks Ago…**

After their rather silent dinner over a week ago Oliver had attempted to keep his distance. Felicity was confused and that made him even more so. Their relationship had ended because he couldn’t tell her how he felt and now she was willing to trade in one with someone who could? He walked around his living space with an old journal in hand. On the moth eaten page he’d found an old passage written not by his hand but by hers. There on the page beneath his parting thoughts was the key to getting her back. He glanced over the small print and wondered how he’d missed it before.

_-If you want me to stay then show me Oliver. All you have to do is fight for me, prove to me that your actions mean so much more than any small words ever could. I’ve read and re-read this damn entry about a thousand different times and Oliver baby, you’ve just told me that you love me, so dammit show me!_

He glanced at the unusually silent phone as a plan began to form…

* * *

 

**Two Weeks Ago…**

“Nah the dress is fine as is,” she spoke softly into the phone while she ran her fingers over the unopened box.

“Good and Felicity?”

She smiled sadly, “Yes Ray?”

“I’m glad we worked it out, I love you.”

She frowned, “Ditto,” before abruptly ending the call. She glanced at her call history and saw another name that wouldn’t receive a ditto if he decided to voice his feelings for her. Mumbling softly she admitted to the empty room, “I love you Oliver, still do to this very day…” just as a knock broke her whispered musings.

“Ms. Smoak? There’s a delivery for you?” the voice called out from behind the door.

She checked her appearance for any signs of emotional strain and responded back. “You can come in Thea I won’t bite.”

She’d hired Oliver’s sister mainly to spite him but over the course of three years she found the young woman to be capable, mature, and often great with handling her harebrained schemes. Thea had been her sole connection to Oliver after they’d parted ways but now her relationship with the younger woman wasn’t one she’d trade for anything including him.

Thea came in holding yet another white ribboned box. “Delivery Ms Smoak,” she winked briefly as Felicity took the white wrapped package.

“Is there a note?” she asked while examining the boxes exterior.

“Nope, just this cryptic thing,” she answered when she held out a small white card.

Felicity took the card and felt her heart stutter. “Lissy you okay?” Thea asked cautiously as Felicity fell softly into her office chair.

She barely replied, “No,” before tearing apart the packaging. Once the ribbon had been tossed the lid of the box was removed her heart nearly stopped when she gazed over the gift within.

She felt Thea peering over her shoulder as she breathed, “Wow? Is that?”

“Yes,” Felicity interrupted. “It’s the dress…” she shuddered as she placed her trembling hands over the antique lace.

“But Ray didn’t know about that did he?” Thea asked as she too reached out to touch the soft, aging fabric.

Felicity shook her head, “No sweetie the only person who knew about this dress was Oliver…”

Her breathless reply was replaced by an even breather one when Thea pulled out a smaller white ribboned box from her dress pocket. “Care to guess what this one is?” she asked eagerly as Felicity undid the small ribbon.

With bated breath she opened the small jewelry box and again felt her heart seize with shock. There before her was a pair of antique diamond earrings. “How did he?” she asked aloud knowing Thea wouldn’t have the answer.

“Is this from some story?” Thea asked carefully knowing their history was often a complicated one.

She again shook her head; “No they’re your families…” she started but was stopped by Thea’s hand.

She glanced at the younger woman who now had small tears rimming her eyes, “Read the last note,” she whispered before excusing herself from the room.

Felicity picked up the second slightly longer note and realized why Thea was so emotional overwhelmed.

_-My grandmother gifted these to me when I was eighteen years old. You mentioned that if you ever got married you’d want to wear something that timelessly beautiful. What I didn’t tell you was her wish for these items was for them to worn by someone I loved. Looks that wish is going to come true. O_

Felicity felt her world crushing down all around her with a single note and two perfect gifts.

* * *

 

**One Week Ago…**

This was it...

This was his final shot to communicate his feelings and what was he doing? He was standing in front of their old apartment building in the crisp autumn air. She was downtown at some function with Ray for their merger and he was here, because truth be told he couldn’t stomach seeing them together anymore. 

He couldn’t stomach it because she’d reminded him of what they used to share. He sighed as the door opened and an elderly couple walked out. He stepped out the way nodding in formal greeting as they smiled and passed him by. He did something out of character in that stolen moment with no prying eyes. He watched the man reach for the woman’s hand. It was such a simple gesture and yet also an intimate one. He watched how their fingers twined together seamlessly, like they were recreating a practiced dance perfected by the march of time. 

“We never did that did we?” a small voice asked from behind his back. 

His shoulders slumped forward and his hands fell roughly into his jean’s pockets. “No, “ muttered out. “No I was always too strict to allow for such a simple act of shared emotion.” 

He heard her heels tapping over the leaf covered sidewalk; his body tensed as she neared. Her perfume of lilacs and possibly lavender filled his tortured senses as she came to take her place at his side. He glanced at her in gentle appraisal, “You look...” he sighed exasperated as he stumbled over even a simple compliment. 

“Still can’t say it but boy can you write it,” she remarked lightly as she gently reached into her coat pocket producing two white notes. 

His sigh grew into a grumble when he saw the familiar lines of his handwriting. “Felicity,” he started but stopped when her soft voice filled the cooling air. 

“The gifts can say more than I ever could. I saw my amended journal entry the other day, I saw what you wanted me to do,” he was silently cursing himself when she stopped speaking so he risked throwing a quick glance in her direction. Her blonde hair was falling in soft waves around her shoulders. Her black coat hid the clothing beneath. She smiled as she watched the couple disappear from sight. “Will you ever do that?” 

He followed her gaze and answered the question quietly, “If I wouldn’t three years ago what makes you think I will now.” 

He saw her shrug as she glanced down at the cards in her shaking hand. “Do you love me?

He blinked rapidly as his heart raced, “You know how I feel Felicity,” he answered without giving her a true yes or no. 

She grabbed his arm and yanked his hand free from the safety of his pocket. She reached between his fingers with her own. His body froze in fear as she squeezed down. “I want you to fight Oliver, I want you to show me that I was wrong three years ago...” she explained with a slight quiver edging her voice. 

He stammered, “Felicity, just stop this is foolish.” 

She disagreed, “No you’ve shown me in a million different ways that you love me Oliver but I need to hear it just once...” 

He stopped her triad with one razor sharp line, “Yes Felicity, I love you.” He saw her take a sharp breath in shock but kept talking knowing that if he stopped now he’d never be able to leave her again. “And it’s because I love you that I can let you go.” With that he dropped her hand and walked briskly down the street with the knowledge that he’d just perhaps broken more than one heart. 

* * *

 

**Present Day....**

The person at the other side of the door entered with heavy footfalls and a saddened sigh, “You can’t marry me can you?” 

She gazed at his reflection and smiled sadly, “I never stopped loving him, and I just forgot how much he loved me.” 

Ray took a few steps forward with a shy smile, “When you hung on me I knew it was because of him.” 

She removed her veil and placed it on the table beside her. “I sort of kissed him,” she admitted. 

“I sorta knew,” he acknowledged as he leaned against the window’s ledge. 

She nodded then with a hesitant sigh, “The night of our fight I tried to sleep with him,” she confessed which made him tap the point of his shoe against the marbled floor. 

“Felicity?” 

“Yeah?” she answered quickly. 

“Why are you still standing here?” 

She glanced in the mirror one last time, but instead of seeing soulless blue eyes she was greeted with another’s...”Oliver?” she whispered as Ray cleared his throat. 

“I think that’s my cue to leave...” with those simple parting words he vacated the room but not before patting Oliver’s shoulder with a timid hand. “Thanks for not breaking up the actual ceremony,” he acknowledged which made Oliver’s lips curve into a small smile. 

“I’ll see you on Monday?” he offered. 

Ray took the olive branch in kind. “See ya Monday boss.” With that he left leaving Felicity shell-shocked standing before her full length mirror and Oliver standing stone-faced in the doorway. 

“You came?” she whispered lamely. 

He sighed, “Yeah I did.” 

“Why?” she asked with her heart beating frantically within her chest. 

He gave her a rare lopsided grin, “Because you should be marrying me the man you love and not some convenient stand in.” 

She nodded with tears brimming, “I wore the dress,” she croaked. 

He took a timid step forward laughing, “Yeah I can see that.” 

She turned finally feeling brave enough to face him. “So the merger’s done?” she asked with her tears now falling freely down her face. 

He nodded, “Almost we just have one final detail to iron out,” he admitted with a stern voice. 

She squared her bare shoulders and felt the crystal lined bodice conforming to her shape. “And what would that be?” she asked recalling what that stern tone truly meant. 

He took another step forward. Her breath caught in her chest when his hand disappeared into his coat pocket. “The detail would be us...” he replied  then produced another small white box. 

Felicity inched forward. “What about us?” she asked with anticipation highlighting her voice. 

He smiled and for once it wasn’t one in mocking humor. “Remember three years ago when you asked me to say I love you and I wouldn’t?” 

She nodded eagerly, “Yes...” 

He moved forward with just a few more steps and carefully opened the third and final box. “What if instead of admitting I love you I just asked you to be mine?

She took one last step forward and reached for his free hand. “What if I asked you?” she asked with humor edging her voice. 

He twined their fingers together and then pulled her forward. She crashed into his chest with a light thud as their lips ghosted over the others. “Is that a yes?’ she laughed against his parted lips. 

His kissed her softly mumbling, “What do you think?” 

* * *

 

**6 months later....**

Oliver looked out over the city’s sleeping landscape from his place on the leather sofa. There in the window’s mirrored surface was the entirely of his world sleeping softly across his lap. He glanced down smiling. “I guess you were right,” he whispered recalling his wife’s fondness for these particular windows. “I guess these windows have seen my soul...” 

With that he placed a small kiss to her sleeping brow and rubbed his hand over her growing belly. Some things they’d leave out but when their child asked how did mommy and daddy fall in love? They’d both easily answer it only took 8 weeks. 


	14. Mortal Lock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: The scene from yesterday’s episode at the end where he says he wants her to be happy but, this time around they give into the sexual tension that is so clearly all around him. Like a happy ending with some jealous drama maybe?
> 
> It takes an odd turn towards Felicity's PTSD just an FYI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing in relation to Arrow or it's characters.

 

 

**Mortal Lock**

 

 

He stood there awkwardly. 

This was ridiculous; they’d just shared a very sweet moment. He admitted he was ready to move on and they both acknowledged that she had. She gave him a bright smile and he’d given her another small piece of his immortal soul. Yet still here they were standing there before his wall of windows. She was rubbing at her arms while she swayed gently in place. He had his hands stuffed in his pants pockets. They were both just standing there smiling stupidly while the other waited for what usually came next. 

And that’s when it finally hit him....

This was the first time in a long time that he’d felt that immediate spark. She hmmm’d slightly and moved her hands over her forearms. He swallowed thickly and groaned inwardly. His index finger and thumb rubbed together in perfect rhythm from within his pocket while she pulled at her bottom lip. 

His shoulders tensed and his reluctant smile slipped into a thin pursed line. Her lashes fluttered upward. “So...” she started with a heavy, silent pause. 

He gulped and laughed timidly, “So...” 

She smiled faintly at his echoed statement and took a timid step closer. Oliver felt his lower back tingle as the muscles within his battle weary body stood ready for action. He then stepped closer and began to inch his tingling hand forward. Felicity’s eyes darted towards his very slow movements. He saw the flash of deliberation before she eased herself forward. 

Oliver watched the flush of excitement rising from the skin of her slim neck and up until it reached the delicate line of her jawbone. Her eyes fluttered down once it reached her cheeks. He chuckled quietly at the way they were both acting. “This is insane,” he started. 

Her small chest rumbled with humor once his fingers were gracing along the slope of her shoulder. “I know,” she agreed. “We’ve been close like this before,” she noted while gradually closing the gap between them. 

He brushed his thumb timidly over her raised collarbone. He felt the goosebumps forming along the small strip of skin; his heart was racing in his chest as he gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze. “I meant what I said Felicity,” he grumbled to cut through the tension that surrounded them. 

“I know,” she remarked with evident strain. 

Again she took another step forward. He could smell the light perfume she used to wear every Wednesday when they first started dating. Her body was shaking like a windswept leaf as his thumb continued to brush timidly over her heating skin. “You’re hold on me is also a mortal lock,” he whispered before he dared to brush his lips over her forehead. 

His body that was once racked with confusion and regret suddenly grew confident and sure. He felt her brow crinkle beneath his tender touch, her body language was changing but not in the way he’d assumed. His pulse spiked when she finally dared to return his touch. At first she was timid; she first let the small peck linger until he was no longer just placing a simple kiss to her brow. He brushed another kiss to the side of her temple and, she let him. He tilted his head until his lips fell over the shell of her ear and, again she let him. He finally whispered, “What are we doing?” and she let him...

She let him place another kiss to her cheek, and then another to her throat. She didn’t move, not once, she didn’t touch his face or rub her palms over his sturdy forearms. She just stood there frozen while her small chest heaved erratically. He was about to let his lips linger over her pulse point when he felt her swallow a low moan. His lips froze over the pulsating beat. “Tell me to stop,” he nearly begged. “Tell me to walk away,” he commended in the softest tone possible. 

“I can’t,” she moaned. “I...I...” her words became locked in her throat when he pressed his lips to her skin. Her knees buckled forcing her to grasp at his forearms. The pressure of her touch over his bare skin sent flares of fire throughout every neuron in his wanton body. He smiled, then began to provocatively suck at the supple, pulsating skin. 

The strength of her grip increased as her head fell back. He lowered the hand at her shoulder slowly until it was anchored at her waist. Her back arched and her hands moved up past his elbows. He sucked harder until she hissed, “God yes...” His lips curved as his tongue licked over the slowly bruising skin. 

He felt the tenor of her pleasure against his cheek as her low moans of enjoyment rumbled repeatedly against his skin. Sensing that she wouldn’t jump at his touch he placed his hand over her lower back and began to massage the sharp points of her spine with his nimble fingers. Again she moaned, “No one touches me like you do...” 

He never wanted to stop. He never wanted to pull away since she was now pulling him closer. While he was busy turning her neck purple she was busy brushing her palms over the length of his biceps and then over his shoulders. She was just about to link her fingers behind his neck when she lowly begged, “Kiss me.” 

 He murmured into her neck, “Where?” 

She gulped, “You know...” 

He pecked at the raised skin before slowly tailing his lips over the column of her neck. Her nails were scratching at his own while he continued to knead gently along the contours of her lower back and right hip. She giggled, “That tickles,” when his whiskers swept over her chin. He grinned against her jawbone and whispered, “I recall you liking it when I tickled you.” 

She smartly replied, “I recall enjoying a lot of things you used to do.” 

He was about to place a kiss to the corner of her mouth when they both heard a sharp rap at his office door. Felicity’s fingers froze over his skin and her body went rigid with a mixture of both shame and panic. 

He gruffly called out, “I’ll be five more minutes,” right before his forehead fell onto her shoulder. “I did ask what we were doing,” he muttered into the bright fabric of her coat. 

He felt her cheek brushing over the side of his face as she nodded. “You did,” she admitted, “and I wanted it,” she grumbled. “I wanted to kiss you after that damn mortal lock comment and dammit I still do.” 

He sighed into the juncture of her neck,” I still want you,” he croaked. “I still wake up everyday wanting you,” he admitted with a soft peck to her skin. 

She let her cheek rest fully upon the side of his face admitting, “I don’t think that will ever go away.” 

He felt her fingers running down the line of his spine when she sighed, “This can’t happen again.” 

He griped at her waist while still letting his fingers dance along her lower back, “I’ll see you tonight then?” 

He was sure she smiled but that smile didn’t reach her voice, “Always, after all the Green Arrow needs his Overwatch right?” 

He huffed, “No I simply need you,”

She must have felt pity since she pressed a kiss to his hair and replied, “I need you too...” 

* * *

 

He didn’t see Felicity that night, nor the night after. 

The liar or the “arrowcave” was feeling cold without the person who often brought his troubled heart warmth. Her behavior that day still haunted him. She was always faithful and never once would she betray someone she cared for which made what happened that much harder to fathom. His thoughts were broken when he heard the sounds of laughter coming from near “Felicity’s” perch. The recruits were stowing their gear. He leaned into “Felicity’s” chair and watched them with his chin resting easily in his open palm. Rene his hotshot, or as he had secretly nicknamed his long shot was punching the air while he smiled in cocky victory. Evelyn was ignoring his attempts to impress her and Curtis was...well he didn’t know where Curtis was. 

He slowly scanned the room looking for a man that certainly wouldn’t be missed in any room he occupied. Rory was heading for the elevators. He waved lightly, “Night Oliver,” before sending the same sentiment to the other two. 

Rene called back, “Hey! Wait up!” then jogged lightly until he fell instep beside him. He was about to giving his own parting sentiments when a somewhat familiar hand fell gently over his leather clad shoulder. 

“She’s never avoided you before has she?” 

Oliver’s head fell into a regretful sigh, “She has actually.” Oliver turned around slowly and grumbled, “I take it you have some input into her vanishing act?” 

Curtis was hard for him to read at first. He like his newly minted best friend was searching for his place in world. Felicity had found her purpose by tagging along for his “Superhero” ride but Curtis had sort of backed into it with blinders on. Oliver liked his spirit but he still held lingering doubts over the man’s ability to make the hard decisions both on the field and his own life. 

“She’s different when she’s with you do you know that?” 

Oliver glanced up and smiled sadly, “She’s Felicity, she’s always been that for me. Why do you ask?” 

This is when the younger man often waffled. He was the same in the field. He’d charge into the action with conviction and then something would throw him off balance and he’d start to waver. Like now he was glancing at his shoes instead of facing his advisory face to face. “I know what you’re thinking and you’re right and, I’ll find my moment but right now...” 

Oliver cocked his head and waited with confusion while Curtis swallowed his own opinions. “Don’t mince words Curtis, I’ve hurt her God knows but, if you have something to say then say it.” 

“She hid him.” 

Oliver blinked in confusion. “She what?” he asked while his brow continued to furrow. 

Curtis finally looked up and gulped, “She hid him. She hid him from everyone does that sound like something Felicity would do?” 

Oliver gave him an understanding nod. Curtis smiled lightly, “Felicity isn’t the same without you and frankly you’re worse so ummm...” 

“Curtis?” 

“Yeah?” he coughed awkwardly. 

“Is she at the loft?” 

Curtis nodded with pursed lips. 

Oliver’s eyes brightened. “Is she alone?” 

Again he received a silent nod but this time it came with a very telling smile. Oliver stood slowly from the comfort of her chair reaching outward. Curtis grasped his hand tightly, “Don’t give up on me just like she won’t ever up on you okay?” he asked almost shyly. 

He grasped Curtis by the shoulder as they shook hands. “I had no intention of loosing either of you got it?” 

Oliver saw the effect his statement had when he received a rarely seen toothy grin. “See ya tomorrow?” he asked as if the question was a good-bye. 

With a bowed head and twinkle in his eye he replied, “Yeah I’ll see you tomorrow. 

With that they parted. The only person who was left to watch the display was the stealthy Evelyn whose fingers were flying over her phone’s screen. 

* * *

 

Felicity felt her phone buzzing widely at her hip. She stared out across the wide, bright lit expanse of the troubled city below. She internally debated, should she answer the demanding caller or should she continue to stand here on “their” balcony and let her thoughts consume her? “Wow even in my head I’m making Oliver and I a couple...” she groaned into the night air. 

Malone was right about that, she thought. He’d told her that she’d built a wall between them and he was right. She built the wall to protect her heart. She told him what happened of course and, he had reacted rather calmly. That’s what left her vexed. He was supposed to be a distraction; he was supposed to be a healing balm for her troubled soul. She was about to come up with another reason for his inclusion into her life but she chose to instead simply say it. “He was how I chose to hide from what’s really bothering me.” 

Saying it was supposed to make it better she mused. Hell every book she’d devoured about PTSD in the past six months had all said the same thing. Confront your fears, they instructed, give them a face and a name, they would then preach. Say it out loud and don’t invent reasons to hide behind a new relationship or even an old one...

That’s what made her heart ache. Hiding in Malone was easy. He was easy and, that’s what she wanted. She wanted someone uncomplicated by the stains of blood and death. She wanted him to have a good heart so when she crushed it over the pavement like it was made of glass it would hurt. Truth was Felicity wanted to feel the pain. She wanted to sink in the misery of hurting him because that meant she still could.  

No breaking Malone’s heart would prove she was still breathing but loosing herself to Oliver well that would prove something entirely different. She was about to confront that fear when she heard an all too familiar sound as he heaved himself up and over the balcony’s rail. He landed in a perfect semi crouch with one palm braced over the paved surface. She tugged the green shawl that still held a trace of his smell closer around her shoulders. She gave him his earned “Felicity” smile and recalled another conversation that had started in this same manner. “Still not a fan of the front door I see?” 

His lopsided grin from well before they had a real relationship still made her heart sputter like a school girl. “I wasn’t sure if you’d let me past the threshold,” he admitted as he gripped the railing and came another three steps closer. 

“I would have let you in Oliver, I lied about my relationship but it wasn’t for the reasons you’re thinking,” she answered coyly with a her cheeks flushing already. 

His feet moved so now the space between them was once again becoming very narrow. Her phone buzzed for the tenth time distracting her from her very welcome visitor. “Geez,” she groaned aloud. 

“Someone’s trying to reach you,” he laughed quietly as Felicity glared and reached into her pj’s pocket. 

“Yeah I’m guessing it’s Malo....” her reply fell quickly making Oliver squirm. 

“Hey if he’s coming over I can...” she cut him off with a raised finger. “It was Evelyn...” she answered. 

He blew out a trapped breath and grinned, “What you two are phone pals now?” 

She side eyed him again and typed out a quick reply. “No she was warning me that you and Curtis had a chat in the lair.” 

Oliver’s gulp was all the conformation she needed. Once she’d sent the quick thank you she once more focused on Oliver’s stormy blue eyes. He looked rattled like his soul was at war. She treaded lightly knowing that the right words from him would cause her thinning walls to break. “Relax I’m not upset.” 

He nodded in silent relief. She smirked and tugged at the shawl once more. “I’m sorry I’ve been avoiding you,” she offered wondering if he was really willing to go down this line of questioning. 

“I didn’t mean to make things worse,” he started before she once again cut him off. 

“Last time we were here you asked me a question do you remember that?” 

Oliver nodded and swallowed sharply before replying. “I wanted to know if it was real and you...” 

“I told you I didn’t know but that almost kiss in your office gave me my answer,” she interrupted easily. 

“It was my fault,” he sighed in disgust. 

She clicked her tongue and swallowed her strangled emotions once more. “No..” she slightly croaked. 

His eyes softened at the heartwrenching sound, “Felicity?” he asked somberly. “Hey are you okay?” he questioned when she raised her red rimmed eyes to meet his. 

She sniffed in defeat, “No.” 

She saw his knuckles blanching over the iron railing and, again her heart lurched. “Did he hurt you?” he asked with danger edging his tone. 

She smiled despite her brimming tears and shook her head, “No, he was supposed to be the solution not an additional crutch,” she mumbled offhandedly. 

She heard his sharp breath before his softer words followed. “You’re still grieving over what happened in Havenrock aren’t you?” 

“How do you do that?” she asked in complete wonder. 

Oliver was mentally scratching his head when he asked, “Do what?” 

“How do you see through me when no one else does? Malone knew I was hiding but he didn’t know from what,” she started as she took a timid step forward. Oliver reached for her shoulder once she was mere inches away. She could see the storm of questions in his blue, endless eyes. She could feel the pressure of his finger tips even through the heavy green shawl. “Do you know when I fell for you? “ she blurted out without preamble. 

He shrugged his shoulders uttering, “No.” 

“You were bleeding in the back of my car,” she laughed lightly. “You were dying and yet you chose to trust me to stop it. You trusted me before I’d even given you a reason to...” she kept muttering. “You opened my eyes to the world and showed me how to be a better person and all you had to do...” 

“Was show up bleeding in your car?” he interrupted with humor tingeing his voice. 

“Yeah,” she shrugged. “All you had to do was show up and my heart was a goner.” 

“Felicity I don’t...” he started as she once again cut him off. 

“You dragged me into this damn world,” she muttered. “You brought me in and hell almost got me killed!” she yelled as she attempted to break away from his touch. 

His grip on her shoulder grew stronger, “Hey,” he pleaded, “talk to me,” he then urged as she tried to rake her fingers through her hair. The green shawl slipped from her shoulders when she screamed back, “Why did you never talk to me! You wanted me to be your always and yet you left me out of it!” 

His skin grew pale as her words struck their first razor, sharp cord. 

She sensed his reluctance to stay so she took another jab. “Hell you’ve pushed away every meaningful relationship you’ve ever had all because you can’t handle it!” 

His lips parted but nothing came out. He gazed at her carefully. She felt him appraising every last inch of her in careful detail. She struggled against his touch but he didn’t move. He just stood there frozen while his mind pieced together the pieces of her very fractured heart. 

His winkled brow became smoother as her words found their home within his heart. He very suddenly gathered her to his chest until her nose was scrunched at the top of his sternum.

That action was enough to bring her last remaining wall down. “It’s all my fault,” she began to sob. “Rory’s pain is all my fault,” she wept as his fingers dragged roughly up and down her back and then through her tangled hair. 

“Shhhh...baby, shhhh it’s okay,” he whispered against  her ear. “It’s okay Felicity but you’ve got to talk to me, hell you’ve got to talk to somone,” he painfully urged.

She nodded into his shirt. The tears from her clenched eyes now were gathering at the collar of his open collared shirt. Her throat cracked when she decided to honor his plea,  “He made the nights easier,” she admitted. 

“Nights were hard for me as well,” he admitted giving her an inch and hoping for the mile. 

She snuggled closer and began to open up, “It’s like I can hear their voices, I mean I know logically I can’t but in my dreams I can hear them Oliver. I can feel them clawing at my skin with their broken bodies as they plead for me to make it right.” She heard the tremor in her voice as he sighed. 

He pulled her closer as her fingers latched onto the fabric at his sides. “I know,” he explained. “I know how it feels to get lost in your dreams, hell I even know what it’s like when you wake up with your  hands around a loved one’s neck.” 

His last confession made her shaking body still. “How am I going to get through this?” she asked weakly. 

His head shook over her hair as he rested his chin at her crown. “First you have to admit you’re in pain.” 

She wanted to close her ears to his very true words. “I can’t,” she replied. “I can’t be your light if I can’t even find my own,” she wept into his shirt. 

His body shuddered with guilt, “You wanna know what made me fall for you?” he asked quickly. 

She nestled her nose at his throat and purred, “Anything to distract me from this ache in my heart.” 

His body vibrated with internal amusement as he threaded his fingers through her hair. His other hand was at her waist and his fingers were kneading the skin softly. “I fell for you when you showed me I deserved more...” 

She smiled into his shirt and asked, “Why are you telling me this?” 

He lightly pulled at the tendrils of her hair. She let him pull her backward until their foreheads could touch. His soft lips ghosted over her own quivering ones before he rubbed his nose slowly along hers. “I’m telling you,” he whispered, “Because you showed me I deserved more and now it’s my turn to repay the favor...” 

She yanked at his waist until he let her cheek fall back against his chest. “You’re going to help me get through this right?” 

With his arms banding around her waist he placed another kiss to her brow and whispered back, “You’re hold on my heart is a mortal lock.” 

She whispered against his chest, “Ditto.” 


	15. Al sah and Makr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off this prompt: Hello there!the previous time you wrote about bratva and let me tell you that you really had me on that!it was beyond amazing!sooo...I was wandering if this time you could write something about al shah him and Felicity!whatever you like!smutty possessive,Felicity jealous(please keep that) and other things you make think of....!if you want more details feel free to message me!unleash your imagination and nail this prompt!thanks for your time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: no copyright infrigement intended. I own nothing in relation to Arrow or it's characters.

 

 

**_Al sha and Makr_ **

 

 

She stormed into hall ranting in obscure languages. Her student or current slave in training followed behind her carrying her discarded robes and other items used in combat training. “He’s so arrogant,” she muttered beneath her breath in Arabic. 

“He’s very skilled Makr,” the younger woman rattled out as Felicity pushed her way through the throng of people who’d begun to gather at her ire’s door. 

She slipped her gloves off her cut hands and threw them like garbage to the floor. Nat who’d yet to receive her league name was bending down to retrieve them when Felicity raised her bare palms to the rod iron door. “Open up!” she ordered in what he called the blunt language of ignorant fools. 

She felt her student bristling behind in her fear, “Ummm Makr, I really don’t think that’s the best plan of attack.” 

Felicity rolled her eyes and continued her assault. “AL SAH!” she bellowed with a small tremor before her gaze shifted to her side. Nat was there holding her gloves with her bent chin pressed to her chest. Felicity eyed her curiously and asked in whisper, “Honestly do you have anything that resembles a spine?” 

The younger woman attempted to rattle her head from side to side, “No ma’am. I fear that was torn away the first time the master silenced my rather loud protests.” Her admission made even Felicity’s hardened heart clench. 

“Take my things to my chamber,” she began to order before hearing the heckles of the nearby crowd. She let her mask of many hard years slip for a moment while taking in the younger woman. Her time in the league had been difficult to the say the least. She was taken from her family at first to punish her father a former league member who’d been threatening to reveal the ancient sect. Her hair when she arrived was long, wavy and a beautiful chestnut brown. Now it was cut harshly so the mangled ends fell over her jawbone in zigzagging lines. Her narrow features hid her beauty when she was covered in dirt, but her slender form was beginning to take on a stronger, far more muscular shape. All and all she an attractive young woman and that was a dangerous reality. Recalling her own journey of transformation she made a rash decision and reached out; briskly grasping the trainee’s shoulder. Nat’s eyes widened with confusion and even a slight bit of fear as she croaked out a very nervous, “Yes Master Makr?” 

Felicity could feel the eyes of the many league members growing with increasing interest. She had to act quickly before the innocence in her eyes faded completely. “Make sure to hold the dagger in your left hand with the blade shrouded.” Nat looked horrified as she gulped nervously. Felicity continued in hushed tones, “Then once you’ve secured the room lock the door and remain hidden in the space behind the ceremonial display near my washroom okay?” she whispered darkly to the younger woman’s ear before uttering a small, “ and I’m sorry for this...” 

Nat was about ask what she was sorry for when Felicity used the hand on her shoulder to dislocate the joint. The move was simple all she had to do was squeeze down over the weakened points of the joint and wait for the sound of the sickening pop. Her stomach churned as she swallowed the bile that was rising along her throat. The girl screamed, then her eyes clenched in pain as her body began to weaken and the crumble beneath her hold. Felicity saw her wide eyes brimming with unshed tears as she used her shoe to kick at her newly dislocated shoulder. “Never use that insufferable, whimpering tone again,” she scolded darkly. 

Her student nodded numbly while she attempted to uncoil her body. Felicity had to smile when she saw her unaffected arm inching towards the fallen blade. She sniffed out a stubborn, “Yes Master,” as she gathered the fallen items. She rose quickly but awkwardly and began to stride painfully down the hall. One leering member laughed darkly while he watched her hips gently sway, “I see Al sha him’s favorite toy is preparing his next distraction...” 

Felicity rolled her head forward, letting the bones crack loudly. With her hands placed gracefully along her strong hips she replied with her own dark laugh. “Oh Reynolds you blind fool, you do realize that if he’s locked his door to me then his “distraction” is most likely your newly minted bride right? She smiled smugly when his hands began to coil into angry fists. His cheeks puffed out in rage as his eyes blazed with an unspoken fury. 

She goaded him further, “Oh please show me what it feels like to have you bleeding at my feet...” 

He surged with long, smooth movements. She squared her shoulders and grounded her feet while she raised her nimble hands. He was inches from her right fist when the door to her left finally slithered open. 

She grumbled lowly, “Bastard,” but let her hands fall limply to her sides. Reynolds froze in place as a very dainty blonde came stumbling past the narrow threshold. Her flushed cheeks and angry eyes made her stomach churn not with anger but sadly with jealousy. Felicity was about to grasp at the unknown girl’s arm when his forceful voice made her body freeze. 

“I was in the middle of a training session Makr,” he chided before his razor sharp glare landed on Reynolds. “And you,” he snarled,” should remember that Makr is mine...” 

Reynolds blathered, “Yes master.” 

Felicity simply sputtered, “I’m nobody’s toy...” 

Al sah who was clearly amused laughed rudely, “Toy...that’s a new way to insult yourself.” 

She would have smiled had she not been so irritated. “Reynolds I want him punished for the actions he was about to take against my pupil,” she ordered coldly. 

Reynolds’s flop sweat could be heard as it trickled down to the stone floors. Al sha glanced at her briefly with entertained eyes, “What was he planning to do?” he quietly queried. 

Felicity’s eyes softened when she saw his lips curve. “Let me in and I’ll explain...” she retorted with a sensual edge. 

His eyes fell softly before they flitted towards Reynolds. “I’ll deal with you at dawn,” he simply uttered with no intention of explaining further. His lackey nodded before two other members dragged him down the same hall that Nat had used to escape just minutes before. He then held out a well worn hand asking, “You do know that when I have training sessions it’s rude to interrupt Makr.” 

Felicity stepped forward then pushed his outstretched hand aside. “It’s also rude to say that bedding them is training,” she whispered to his throat when she stepped into his personal space and rose to the tips of her toes. His whiskers brushed over her forehead briskly as his jaw moved in casual retort. 

“Perhaps I should take to training you again...” 

Felicity smiled then very carefully placed her hands along his hips. His chest brushed along hers when he exhaled sharply. She nudged her nose along his adam’s apple then licked along his bobbing throat while her fingers gathered along the sheer fabric of his robe. She felt the vibrations of his low, guttural moans along the edge of her talented tongue. He mumbled humbly, “I didn’t touch her...” 

She released the robe’s edges then quickly moved her nails over the healed scars of his lower back in reply. He hissed sharply then moaned deeply, “I see you don’t believe me...” 

Felicity licked along his throat once more before moving toward his parted lips. His whiskers burned as they scratched along the buds of her tongue making her stomach curl with tortured desire. His hands finally fell over her shapely buttock when she felt something wet coating her fingers. She then muttered darkly, “You belong to me...” 

He gulped and kneaded at her ample flesh, “You’re mine Makr, only mine...” he hissed as her tongue darted along his bottom lip. 

His bottom lip quivered when she used her teeth to pull at the sensitive skin. His eyes slammed shut as he pulled her closer. She groaned when their pelvic bones met in a silent thud. “You belong to me...” she clarified as she pushed her hips forward. She had to swallow a throaty laugh when she felt his chest vibrate in annoyance. 

“Felicity are you coming in or not?” he finally groaned in tortured defeat. 

She kissed his bottom lip chastely muttering, “I won this round Oliver...” 

He touched his forehead to hers, “You’ve never lost,” he admitted softly before whispering, “Now get in here before someone sees.” 

She scratched along his bleeding skin and replied, “Then next time just open 

_Translation: Makr is arabic for cunning_


	16. Cramped Spaces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Here it is: Oliver is the grumpy flight attendant. Felicity the rich guest is sitting in first class, she notices him being grumpy and teases him even more...Well just because she thinks it’s fun. If you could throw in some heat high up in the sky that would be great. Also a kiss is never wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing in relation to Arrow or it's characters.

 

 

**“Cramped Spaces”**

 

 

They just had to call him in today...

Oliver turned the faucet on and let the cold water fill the hollow, white basin before him. He glanced up at his reflection and mumbled awkwardly to the mirror, “You look like utter shit.” 

Thankfully the mirror didn’t utter back. His bloodshot eyes weren’t the only tell tale signs of his sleep deprived state. He trailed his long, dexterous fingers over the small lines at his crinkled eyes sighing heavily before he reached down to turn the water off. He dipped both hands into the ice cold pool of liquid; he took a deep breath then splashed the ice water over his unshaven face. He shivered involuntarily before repeating the action once more. The phone on his nightstand table buzzed as he reached for the washcloth beside the basin. He rolled his eyes and hollered, “Honestly!” 

The towel dropped to the floor with a silent thud when he moved to open the clear, glass shower door. He reached in and gently pulled on the sparkling silver knob and waited for the light spray to change from ice to luke warm liquid. He silently mused as he glanced around the shoebox sized space. The grey shower tiles were cracked from years of use, the paint around the baseboards was peeling and that was just the bathroom. His countertops needed to be replaced; his floor tile was old and outdated much like the rest of the cramped space. 

He placed his hand underneath the warming spray and muttered, “three more minutes,” then proceeded to glance around the living space. His floors were grey laminate that was popular about three years ago. The kitchen and living space were one giant room with a bedroom off to the side. He sighed then tested the water again finding that the water was finally bearable for human skin. He quickly removed his shirt and boxers before stepping into the cramped stall. His scowl of sleep deprivation shifted when he saw her half empty shampoo bottle sitting innocently on the ledge just beneath the shower caddy. His eyes fell in disgust, “I’m betting the rich windbag has a massive shower,” he mumbled while the water ran in wet rivets down his sculpted torso. 

He reached for his own shampoo and grumbled when the bottle squeaked signaling it was almost empty. Rubbing the gel into a lather he raked his strong hands through his coarse hair and actually smiled as the pine scent filled his waiting nostrils. He felt his muscles ease when the lather ran down the many panes of his well defined upper back. He heard the phone buzz again signaling that his time for self pity was nearing its rapid end. He grabbed the aspen pine body wash and quickly removed the sweat of yet another sleepless night before shutting the shower off. He rubbed at the glass door and peered through the hazy steam until he could see the flashing lights of his nightstand’s clock. Mumbling, “Shit,” he opened the door and took another quick glance in the mirror. 

His lips were pale, his skin looked nearly ashen but the overgrown scruff thankfully hid the rest of his aging face. With a small huff of discontentment he grumbled, “Good enough,” before scurrying towards his open closet door. 

* * *

 

“Hey did you see the passenger manifest today?” Mandy asked as they both pulled their black TSA approved luggage down the busy airport’s people lined waiting areas. Oliver gave his counterpart a mild glare as she swept her chestnut brown hair over her left shoulder. She was around 40 years old with a devoted husband and two screaming children whom had taken to calling him Uncle Ollie. 

She bumped his shoulder when he remained oddly silent. “Hey grumpy face, I asked if you’d seen the manifest.” 

Oliver gave her another cold glance before placing his hand over the small of her back as they both turned towards their assigned plane’s waiting area. She elbowed him in the ribs and chuckled happily, “So you did see her name....” 

Oliver grunted in annoyance, “I swear she’s just doing this to aggravate me.” 

Mandy slid her slender arm through the opening between the juncture of his elbow and his waist making him still instantly. She ruffled his hair before her fingers trailed down to his popped collar. “I think you should ask her out,” Mandy suggested with her red lips pursed into a delighted smile. 

He groaned as her fingers slid easily over the navy blue fabric. “You’ve officially gone insane haven’t you?” 

She batted those chocolate brown eyes and smoothed out the rumpled ends, “Or perhaps I’d like my son’s to one day have an unofficial aunt,” she announced before Oliver was silenced by the intercom. 

Her eyes flitted over his face while the mechanical voice issued off warnings about leaving baggage unattended in public areas. She stared into his crystal blue eyes before giving him one last piece of unsolicited advice. “Laurel didn’t deserve you, so please give someone else a chance okay?” 

He glanced upward then placed his hands over her sturdy shoulders. “She’s the wrong fit Mandy,” he complained lightly. 

“Or...” she countered with an eager tone, “she’s the only fit that makes sense.” 

He was about to grumble about her being old and corny when her husband appeared from around the corner with his crisp pilot’s uniform and a smug smile. Mandy caught his reflection in the mirror just as he attempted to pinch her waist in an act of jubilance. “Don’t even,” she glared at his reflection. 

He laughed soundly nodding at Oliver as he said, “Okay you two let’s get ready to board the plane.” Mandy patted Oliver’s shoulders and smiled reassuringly, “Give her a chance...” she begged one last time before she reached out for her husband’s hand. 

Oliver watched them walk down the tarmac hand in hand with her head lightly resting over his shoulder. The people were already beginning to line up along the wall so he shot them one last pitiful glance before pushing his way through the gathering crowd. 

* * *

 

Settling into tight confined spaces was never an easy task for one whose life was spent in the opulence of wealth and most importantly space. The 5′6 blue eyed blonde stowed her purse beneath the seat before she used her slim fingers to adjust the air control knob above her head. She was just about to use her brightly painted nails to turn the knob when she spotted his thick, brownish hair amongst the other flight attendants in the galley. 

Her chest stilled in breathless glee. 

He was here...she thought silently before the person beside her cleared their throat. “Umm would you like an aisle seat?” 

Felicity slid her glance to the side then lowered her raised arm. 

She’d seen her before on one of her many flights back and forth between the states and London. Her brown hair was usually flowing freely down her back but now it was pulled up into a tight no nonsense bun. She smiled kindly and asked her question again, “So umm again do you want an aisle seat?” 

Felicity brought her arm to her lap and attempted to straighten any imaginary wrinkles that might have suddenly appeared. Pushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear she squinted and the motion caused her glasses to slip down the slim bridge of her nose. “Sorry,” she mumbled apologetically as her fingers flew up to stop the frames from slipping. The flight attendant smiled gently and reached to adjust the air over the empty seat. 

“I’ve seen you on this flight before haven’t I?” the attendant asked quietly with an odd tone hidden within the innocent question. 

Felicity nodded nervously, “Yeah well...” she sighed in exasperation, “My business is expanding so I’ve had to fly back and forth for the last three months to finish the merger details.” 

The attendant gestured to the open seat, “May I?” 

“Umm sure,” Felicity answered in confusion. 

“Don’t worry,” the attendant reassured her, “My husband is the pilot.” 

Felicity laughed lightly, “So ummm,” she squinted again and peered at the small script over the name tag, “Mandy why are you being so overly friendly on this fine morning?” 

Mandy folded her hands in her lap and very carefully crossed her legs. “I have a request,” she stated boldly for someone talking to a complete stranger. 

Felicity crossed her arms over her red and black colored top before narrowing her eyes and pinning her with a quizzical stare. “And that would be?” she asked almost coldly in an attempt to gauge this woman’s intentions. 

“Relax,” she said almost instantly. “I know you’ve got a crush on my partner in crime up there and I simply want you to well aggravate him.” 

Felicity’s mouth fell open in shock, “You what?” 

“Aggravate him,” she repeated. “I want you to push his buttons,” she added as Felicity’s sapphire eyes grew. 

“I’m so confused,” she blurted out moments later. 

Mandy smiled then gently placed a warm hand over her shoulder. Felicity’s body froze at the intimate contact; she then swallowed an audible gulp when the attendant said, “He needs someone to push his buttons. He’s been in a funk since his girlfriend left him and well you’re a beautiful woman who’s I suspect memorized his flight schedule.” 

The audible gulp escaped as Felicity mumbled, “He’s never even said two words to me...” 

Mandy smiled knowingly, “Trust me Miss. Smoak he’s noticed you.” 

Felicity’s eyes shifted into a narrow stare as she gently pursed her lips, “I only have to annoy him?” she asked almost daringly. 

Her cohort smiled, “Yes just get him out of his own head; you think you can do that?” 

Felicity peered over the seat’s edge and caught the trace of his boyish smile as his eyes flitted towards her seat. She flushed and averted her gaze while muttering, “Promise he won’t kick me off the plane?” 

Mandy gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze as she began to stand, “Oh if I’m right he won’t want you to leave...” she breathed as she left Felicity in a confused haze. 

* * *

 

The cabin was slowly beginning to fill. Many passengers milled around the open compartment as they each searched for their seats. Felicity kept wondering why Mandy was pushing her to take the aisle seat. She kept wondering until she noted how full the plane was becoming. In a rather abrupt move she pushed the call button and waited for her attendant to appear. She expected to see Mandy but the person she received was Oliver....

His effect on her had been evident even from day one. Her palms began to sweat, and her heart felt like a bullet as it was fired from a flaming gun. She stammered, “I want to purchase this seat...” as his large hands settled on the bare headrest. 

His narrow, cordial glare shifted to one of sheer annoyance. “You’ve got to be joking?” he simply blurted out with no preamble for common manners. 

Her fingers shook with a mixture of lust and anger as she lightly licked her lips. She caught the way his knuckles blanched as his grip over the headrest increased. Her heart hammered away as she let out a low snarl, “I’m not kidding and you’d do well to remember your place.” 

Something in the way his blue eyes sparked made her thighs actually quiver. She caught a glimpse of his light pink tongue as he slid it lightly over his bottom lip. Her thighs clenched deliciously as he growled out, “Fine, do you have a credit card Miss. Smoak?” 

Felicity nearly bit clean through her lip as she rapt, “Yes and before you ask I don’t care about the cost.” 

His blue eyes seemed to blaze with fire as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a hand held card scanner. Felicity’s fingers trembled as she retrieved her Visa card. His eyes darted to her nervous motions, her eyes then blazed as his free palm closed into a tight fist. Just as she reached out to hand him the card the tips of their fingers lightly touched. Her skin prickled with an indiscernible heat as the roughness of his calloused skin brushed against the smoothness of her own. Her heart plummeted to her stomach as he crudely cleared his throat. “Thank you,” he merely croaked as she lightly uttered, “You’re welcome.” 

He finished his task with swift proficiency and no more shared barbs. She simply sat there and took him in. When she first saw him she was genuinely awestruck. He was taller than most the men she was surrounded by nowadays. He had this stupid boyish grin that made her insides melt and a gaze that could ignite any woman’s loins including her own. She flushed at the crude thought as her eyes traveled down the firm, line of his well sculpted forearms. During her first flight she’d mostly memorized the pattern of his visible veins as they wrapped around his well toned muscles like ribbons. His shirt sleeves were already rolled to the elbows; the skin looked soft, tanned and taut, the muscles flaring while he completed his small task. Letting herself gaze a bit longer she followed the stiff line of his crisp, white shirt until she was able to picture how it would feel to have those massive arms wrapped snuggly around her small waist. She always marveled at the way the fabric seemed to cling to every well defined pane of his well sculpted body. Her knees began knocking together when she dared to imagine how her tongue would feel as it swept along the strong lines of what she imagined was a beautifully sculpted abdomen. 

Her silent musings were crudely ended when he very loudly cleared his throat. She mumbled, “Hmmm what?” as he held out the now useless piece of plastic. 

“I’m all done,” he replied in aggravation. 

Their fingertips grazed each other’s once more as the card was transferred from his grip and into hers. She smiled shyly then whispered, “Would it be so difficult for you to fake a smile?” 

His face cracked slightly, “You’re a handful aren’t you?” 

She batted her eyelashes falsely, “You’re a grump aren’t you?” she accused in a sweet tone. 

His grip over the headrest was still firm like the soft padding was made of stone as his annoyed eyes softened into a softer more amused glance. “What’s your first name?” 

Felicity chuckled sarcastically, “You just ran my credit card you tell me.” 

His eyes flared but he replied softly, “Maybe I want to hear a name that’s as beautiful as yours.” 

Felicity blushed, “Nice line...” 

He grinned widely, “You’re a nice distraction but....” his voice dropped an octave as he inched closer. Her chest seemed to heave with nervous energy as his soft lips inched closer to the outer shell of her ear. Her heart thudded when his untamed whiskers brushed over the sensitive skin of her upper ear. Her pulse jumped again when his lips brushed over her cold skin. His words seemed to ignite a firestorm of rage and desire as he whispered, “I know when I’m being played...” 

With that he pulled back and smoothed out the bottoms of his jacket. Felicity shrugged off the encounter with a casual, “You didn’t seem to mind the diversion.” 

Oliver gave her a rare grin of mischief then lowly mumbled, “I never said I did...” 

He patted the headrest softly leaving her sitting there stunned and aroused all at once. She whispered beneath her breath as she watched his hips sway, “Game on...” 

* * *

 

Oliver smiled slyly when Mandy gave him a cockeyed stare, “What’s with the cat who ate the canary smile?” 

Oliver patted her shoulder and smirked, “You’re up to something aren’t you?” 

She rolled her eyes and smacked his hand away, “No...” she lied with glee. 

“I’ve said two words to words to her,” Oliver started when Mandy interrupted, “What color are her eyes?” 

He stumbled over the lip along the floor of the galley entrance and banged his knee against the metal shelves. Mandy swallowed a throaty laugh before blurting out, “Exactly.” 

Oliver sneered as he gingerly rubbed his now aching knee. “That proves nothing since I didn’t even answer the question,” he argued as he limped to the small seat at the back of the narrow space. 

“Fine,” she challenged, “Then answer the question...” 

His fingers spread over his bruised skin as his eyes shut in frustration, “Blue...” he muttered lowly. 

“Hmmm and umm what kind of blue? Are they like the ocean or perhaps maybe the sunlit sky?” she probed while she stared down the aisle of the plane. 

“This is ridiculous,” he began to complain as the pain from his knee started to spread through the upper portion of his leg. The black of his closed eyes was starting to fade as Mandy’s question invaded his mind. Suddenly without warning he could see how her usually red lips moved as she took a sip of water. Next an image of her reaching those delicate fingers up to lightly move a strand of fallen hair behind her ear flashed before him. More images started to surface as the minutes slowly began ticking by. The day he first saw her she was wearing a vibrant red dress that hugged every ample curve of her slender, yet strong body. He remembered because he watched her as she very carefully took her assigned seat. She first placed her oversized black bag on the carpeted floor. Then he had to swallow a laugh as she carefully pushed it along the ground with her black heeled pumps. Finally once it was beneath the seat in front of her, she crossed her legs at the ankles before placing her hands on each armrest. Then he recalled smiling because she had to literally lower herself into the somewhat spacious seat. 

His thoughts were broken when the sound of Mandy’s nails tapping along the metal counter broke through the haze of his pleasant musings. He felt his lips curve slowly as his voice cracked, “Sapphire, they’re blue like sapphires.” 

He swallowed roughly then opened his eyes, “It means nothing,” he croaked. 

“Yeah okay,” she nodded just as the call button signal flared. She grinned madly then gave him a pointed stare. 

“What?” Oliver asked lowly. 

She just smiled and held up three fingers. At that Oliver sighed and began to slowly rise. “It means nothing...” he repeated before slowly limping to the blue eyed siren’s seat. 

* * *

 

Felicity swiftly moved her fingers along the sides of her hips as he approached. She straightened her back and crossed her legs before shifting so her back was aligned with the back of the plane’s wall. Her shoulder blade was edged almost painfully into the small lip of the aisle’s window. She grimaced when the point of her scapula moved over the hard plastic edge. “That looks uncomfortable,” he commented as he bent down to fulfill her request. 

Felicity groaned, “Wrong time for you to approach.” 

He smiled with cocky arrogance, “You pressed the call button Miss. Smoak.” 

“That I did,” she admitted almost sternly. 

She moved again and almost yelped when her spine slipped along the rock hard armrest. He smirked then gently patted his right knee, “Planes are not meant for everybody.” 

Clearing her throat she roughly agreed, “I hate cramped spaces...they make me nervous if I’m being honest.” 

His soft smile from moments before shifted into a harder one, “Well we can’t all have money to spare now can we.” 

Confused by his sudden shift in temperament she huffed contritely, “No but perhaps some of us worked hard to make it so lack of space was never an issue.” 

His adam’s apple bobbed with unspoken emotion before his tone shifted into one of apologetic intentions, “It’s not you...” he explained, “My girlfriend dumped me for some CEO type.” 

Felicity bobbed her head nervously feeling slightly at a loss for the right words so she of course chose the wrong ones, “So...is he at least good looking?” 

Oliver huffed out a stiff laugh, “Seriously? That’s what you ask me?” 

She shrugged and gestured to her open seat, “I’m not good with human interactions and seriously how hard was that crack to your knee?” She asked because she could see the pain that standing was causing him as it flashed across his now stormy blue eyes.  

Oliver shifted his head so Mandy’s face was in view. All she could see was how his head tilted before those dazzling blue eyes landed on her open palm. “Five minutes?” he asked after the silent exchange was over. 

“Ummm sure,” she answered awkwardly as he gently lumbered into the spare, paid for seat. He placed one hand over the head rest and the other over the armrest. What he apparently didn’t notice was the arm over that very same armrest. Her skin seemed to sizzle with a sharp electric jolt as those warm fingertips pressed deeply into her small forearm. She choked on her own, “Ummm,” as his palm slipped down to her delicate wrist. She swallowed her “Oh my,” and instead bit at her lip as he gently slid into the seat. 

“Sorry,” he mumbled when he noticed her reddened arm. 

“No...no problem,” she babbled as his head fell. 

“So why did you press the call button?” he asked in a surprisingly conversational tone. 

She mumbled, “I don’t know I wanted a pillow?” 

He commented lowly but sincerely, “You’re kinda cute you know that?” 

She gulped instantly as his palm moved down to the back of her hand. Her body froze when he attempted to press the pad of his thumb to her curled palm. Her eyes were dancing in strangled confusion when he muttered, “I’ve shocked her with words...” 

“No...” she started meekly, “No you haven’t,” she swallowed with effort. 

“Really? Then where’s the colorful barb?” he questioned almost instantly. 

Felicity racked her brain and found she had nothing so she opted for a different tact, “You know she wanted me to annoy you right?” 

He didn’t need to know who the she was as he sighed, “She thinks we’d be a cute item.” 

Felicity rolled the thought of them being together around her frazzled mind before coming to one very clear choice. 

“I like you...” she croaked as if her throat had suddenly gone bone dry. 

Oliver’s head dipped further so the point of his chin was inches away from his very broad chest, “How much?” he questioned curiously. 

Felicity’s stomach flipped when his fingers slowly inched between her own. She felt the coolness of the metal as it mixed with the heat of his soft yet still rough skin. “Oh you’re dangerous aren’t you?” she murmured as their fingers entwined. 

He laughed lowly replying, “I’d say that’s in reverse...” 

She cocked her head and eyed him wearily, “She only wanted me to aggravate you not seduce you.” 

He grumbled, “What if I want you to do both?” 

Felicity’s thighs once more slammed together with a tangible electric jolt as she used her free hand to lightly touch his whiskered chin. He lifted his head slightly as she pressed her index and middle fingers to his soft, short hairs. She heard his audible, “Definitely dangerous...” as she trailed them down the sharp line of his well defined jaw. She felt his body hum when she pressed the pads of her fingers to his slightly parted lips; she felt her own body hum when she felt his tongue trail softly over her heated skin. 

“I don’t normally do this...” she started with a sliver of excitement racing through her tone. 

His shoulders sagged in silent defeat before it became a vocalized one, “I see you’ve chosen aggravation over seduction.” His tone made her belly burn with something far stronger than hunger. 

She ran her index finger over the line of his bottom lip slowly before gently pushing down over the middle of his supple skin. She felt the heat of his erratic breathes as they imprinted against her waiting skin. The tips of her erected nipples brushed over the outer curve of his bicep as she brushed against his side. She felt the shudder of his body in the parts of his form that she could feel pressed upon her heaving chest. She saw the skin along his neck rise in small goosebumps as she breathed lowly into his ear, “I never meant I wouldn’t do both but,” 

“Bathrooms are bigger on these planes...” he nearly panted against her fingers. 

Felicity’s stomach burned, “I don’t even know you,” she muttered as she began to nuzzle his neck. 

He pressed his lips together against her skin as he breathed, “You’ve been on this same flight every week for the last three months.” 

Felicity pressed her trembling lips to the juncture of his jawbone mumbling weakly, “I didn’t think you noticed me....” 

The way his lips moved as he spoke made her lower spine tingle with a strange unexplainable longing. “You wore a red dress...” he whispered. “You’ve worn something red each time,” he confessed to noticing as she gulped roughly. 

“So how much bigger,” she panted as she moved her free hand down to the lapels over his chest. 

Kissing her skin gently he whispered, “Let’s go find out...” 

Her body shook with a mixture of fear and untamed longing as she mumbled against his neck, “Is this still aggravating?” 

“Tell me no and you’ll find out,” he grumbled before he rose. 

Felicity gripped at their joined hands and nearly growled, “Don’t make me feel like a cheap whore and maybe I’ll say yes.” 

Oliver nuzzled her wrist with his forehead before once more settling into the seat, “You prefer coffee to tea, you hate it when we have the dry pretzels, and your eyes shine just a bit more when I give you a small smile. Does that make you feel cheap?” he asked almost dryly. 

She bowed her own head so her forehead was at the temple of his head. Mumbling with closed eyes she replied, “I told you I never do this...” 

She felt him chuckling with his quiet reply, “Felicity I’d never force you into this.” 

Her heart stilled when she heard the way his voice seemed to lighten when he said her name. “Say it again,” she begged with a very noticeable plea. 

“Say what?” he now babbled. 

“My name, say my name...” she pled with a hint of humor in her tone. 

His body shuddered in humor once more as he said, “Felicity....” 

She felt herself drowning in desire as her name passed from his perfect lips. In what felt like a foolish choice she whispered, “Don’t make me regret this.” 

He simply replied, “Ditto.” 

* * *

 

He left first moving to the back of the plane. He felt like every eye was on his back as he passed row after row, thinking, “What the hell am I doing?” as he reached the flight attendant stationed at the back. 

“Hey, Mandy wants’ you up front while I take my break.” The lie was foolish considering that they weren’t offered breaks but he also didn’t want an audience right outside the door for what he had planned. 

The younger man who might have been on two other flights gave him a dumb newbie grin and replied, “Okay well have a good break,” before he lumbered down the opposite aisle. 

Oliver sighed in instant relief before checking the occupancy of each unit. All had the red vacant sticker. He glanced over his shoulder and took a mental tally of the passengers. One row had two sleeping adults with a child between them. Another had a couple arguing about whose seat was worse, and to the left of them was a group of somber looking teenagers. Out of the 200 passengers he saw no sign of anyone needing to use the facilities in the next fifteen minutes. His walke talkie crackled with the sound of Mandy’s light whispers. He reached for the volume knob and lowered it until he was sure no one else would be disturbed. 

The unit crackled again, “Hey Ollie!” 

He opened the door that was located between the other two in the back corner and quietly shut the door before pressing the button marked talk, “You started this...” he nearly moaned impatiently. 

Her crackled words sounded almost giddy, “Are you really going to pull a quickie in the bathroom!” 

His forehead fell into the small mirror located above the faux marble sink. “I have no idea what I’m doing...” he muttered. “I just know that I want her...” he added with a breathless whisper. 

Mandy’s reply shocked him to his core, “Then do it. Stop thinking and do it.” 

“I could lose my job,” he argued weakly. 

“Or you could lose the girl, what’s worse? Lose a job that you hate or lose the girl that you’ve been making eyes at for three months?” 

He wanted to slam his knuckles into the small sheet of glass but, he stayed his hand. “What if I want more...” he croaked. “What if want a future?” 

The unit at his lips crackled to life once again as Mandy replied, “Do you really think she’d do this if she didn’t want more?” 

The mirror felt cool against his warmed forehead. Mandy was right, Felicity was nervous, she was scared, but she still said yes... “I could really care for this girl Mands, I could easily fall for her...” He realized as he replied back to the woman at the front. 

“Oliver?” 

“Yeah Mands?” 

“She just left her seat....” His eyes flew open, “Promise you won’t fire me?” he lightly joked. 

“Only if you don’t follow through...” she answered before the line went silent. 

He placed the unit on at the back of the counter and gazed at his drawn face. This morning his eyes were dull, almost lifeless. Now he could see the spark that used to be evident whenever his ex entered the room. He smiled almost shyly, “I never thought I’d see that spark again,” he whispered aloud. 

“Why’s that?” she whispered from the opened door. 

His eyes grew large, “Hey! Get in here!” he begged nervously. 

She let him pull her to his chest while she closed the door with a kick from her heeled foot. She nuzzled at the juncture of his collarbone, “So why were you surprised?” she asked again as she ran her fingers over the buttons of his vest. 

He mumbled nervously, “I thought she was the one, I thought she was it and when I realized she wasn’t...” 

“You were crushed,” she stated before planting a gentle kiss to his under jaw. 

He wondered aloud, “Could you fall for me?” 

His heart rate spiked when she ran her fingers over the hemline of his rumpled shirt. “Who says I haven’t?” she asked with her lips pressed to his throat. 

He gulped, “Don’t you want a memorable first time?” 

She kissed his bobbing adam’s apple, “Do you?” 

He could feel the tips of her fingernails as she lightly scratched along the sliver of bare skin she’s managed to create when she gently pulled the tails of his white dress shirt out of his belted pants. 

He ran his palms down her bare arms, her skin felt softer than a thousand rose petals; he pressed his nose into her hair and inhaled deeply, “What if I wanted to wait,” he asked as she ran her tongue over the column of his throat. 

She giggled softly, “What if I don’t?” 

He smiled into her hair when he heard the nervous tremor in her soft voice, “I know when I’m being played...” he gently reminded her. 

She let her forehead fall against his strong chin, “Do you have a layover?” she asked quietly. 

He felt the pads of her fingers trailing along the strip of skin that she’d created just above the waistline of his pants. He could feel the nervous energy in her soft touch as he continued to rub his palms along her arms soothingly. “Are you asking me to spend the night?” he murmured into her soft, blonde hair. 

“Are you saying yes?” she croaked with quivering lips over his throat. 

Oliver took a few moments to think it through. Right now, in this second she was here with the warmed pads of fingertips over the bare stretch of skin that she herself created. Her lips were dancing over his bobbing throat, and her supple breasts were rubbing softly over where he imagined his diaphragm might be. She raked her fingers over the line of skin above his belt buckle again and asked with a quivering voice, “If you say yes...then so will I.” 

Oliver gulped as she pressed those soft lips above his racing pulse point. Croaking uncontrollably, “You’re saying you want me then?” 

Her light scoff of disbelief made his stomach jump, “Oliver do you want me yes or no?” 

He grumbled darkly, “I want you pinned against that sink in the worst way.” 

She rolled the tip of her tongue over the space where his collarbones met. His pulse spiked as he edged his own blunt nails into her very toned flesh. She brushed her nails over the lower rim of his toned abdomen before letting her fingers slip slowly down past the waistband of his boxers. She swallowed nervously, “I want you...” she whispered into his skin, “but I’m afraid,” she admitted as his fingers stilled. 

“You’re afraid this will be a onetime thing aren’t you?” he realized with horror. 

She nudged her forehead into the groove of his chin, “Say you’ll stay the night,” she nearly begged. 

He pulled at her slightly extended elbows as he moved his chin down her skin, “I’m guessing once won’t be enough...” he grumbled darkly. 

She in turn pushed her fingers down his naked hips as she explored the expanse of still covered flesh, “So is that a yes,” she teased as her fingers neared the edge of his pubic bone. 

Oliver tightened his grip over her bent elbows and took a slow step forward, “Is it a big room?” he questioned as she giggled and moved back. 

He smiled slowly then rubbed his chin over her left temple, she moaned lightly and inched back as he inched forward. He felt her skin shiver with excitement when she let out a low, “Hmmmm space might be overrated...” 

Mumbling, “How so?” he moved his long fingers down her toned forearms. 

She laughed lowly, “You’re now aggravating me....” 

Oliver groaned darkly, “Oh I’d say the feeling is mutual,” as she trailed her thumb down his rapidly hardening shaft.” 

He felt her teeth graze over his skin; he gulped loudly when he felt the soft lines of her thumb pad scratching over his pulsating tip. She murmured, “Guess what my back’s pressed against?” 

One throaty laugh later and he had his hands firmly over her perfectly curved hips. Her giggles against his throat timed out perfectly with each pass her thumb made over the tip of growing erection. “I thought you’ve never done this...” he accused as he nuzzled her temple with his cheek. 

“I haven’t,” she explained, “But I have had sex...” she added softly as she used her teeth to pull at his uniform vest. 

Oliver sensed the shift of her tone. His grip over her hips hardened until he could feel the quiver of her body beneath his strong palms. “Tell me what you want?” he directed sternly. 

“Okay,” she muttered darkly. “I want to feel the cold faux marble beneath the upper aspect of my lower thighs. 

He gripped at her skin roughly then made her yelp when he first pulled her closer. Her head flew back in shock, her eyes blazed with unspoken fire as her chest roughly rubbed along his toned core. Her brilliant blue eyes teemed with the flicker of a raging flame; her red lipstick was smudged so remnants of color could be seen over her cheeks. His smile grew when her fingers gripped his shaft, “If you want me inside you,” he whispered darkly as he bent his head and towards her shocked face, “then you’ll have to remove your hand from my penis,” he ordered as he brushed his lips over her reddened cheek. 

He gulped darkly when she pulled at him once more before releasing her grip and moving her fingers back toward the narrow edge of his pelvic bone. “Better?” he heard her gulp when she slowly moved her hands back towards his belt buckle. 

His parted lips roamed freely over the entirety of her face. His kissed her forehead, her nose, her cheeks, and the lower edge of her jawbone until finally he brushed over her lips. Her fingers pulled at his silver colored buckle, he heard the slight snap as she pulled the slim cord of leather out from the belt loop. She moaned against his lips, “I’m still waiting to feel the marble baby...” 

Their breaths mixed together as he uttered, “Thank you...” 

Her fingers paused just as she was about to pull the small metal rod out of the leather encased hole. She breathed roughly against his lips, “What for?” 

He mumbled in reply, “For aggravating me.” 

She smiled giggling back, “Anytime,” before their lips finally joined. It was slow, but also extremely intense. He sucked along her bottom lip while he very slowly pulled her body up against his own. She moaned softly against his mouth just as his pants fell. He anchored his palms along the sides of her thighs as he guided her hips to the edge of the sink. 

Their tongues began to meld when she pushed her fingers up along his naked torso. He felt the buttons of his vest buckling as she stretched her fingers over each pane of his stomach. He pushed her back until her ass was hovering over the lip of the hallow basin, her thighs parted instantly when they broke apart for air. Oliver looked deeply into her endless blue depths then moved to stand in the space she so kindly provided. 

He felt her lips quiver as she lightly pecked his upper lip. He gazed at her questioning his next move, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” she panted, “I’m fracking amazing,” she blurted out before she slid her hands towards his lower back. 

Oliver smiled while moving his palms slowly over the tops of her thighs. Felicity’s mouth curved into a soundless oh before she breathed, “Glad I wore a flowly skirt.” 

“Me too,” he instantly agreed as his fingers danced along the molten skin of her inner thighs. 

Felicity hooked her fingers around his boxer’s waistband then glanced upward. “It’s now or never,” she mumbled nervously. 

He nodded against her forehead as he slowly pushed the cotton fabric of her panties aside. Her eyes flashed with longing as she moaned, “I’m so glad I met you...” 

His eyes darkened as he slowly and very carefully pulled his index finger along her already soaked lips. She hid her feelings from him when her eyes slid shut. Her moans increased in both volume and length as he pushed past her tingling skin and toward her molten, hot core. 

Her hips bucked along the cold surface while she slowly pushed his cotton boxers down. Oliver moved his middle finger past her now quivering nether lips while he positioned his thumb over her clit. He used the rough pad to move rapidly over the delicate buddle of raw nerves. He groaned in victory when he felt those brightly colored nails scratching roughly down the sides of his hips. Her calves tightened around his waist and her breathing became erratic as he moved his fingers in slow harmony in and out of her core. 

She groaned headily, “More, I need more...” 

He realized very suddenly, “I don’t have a condom...” 

She groaned, “I’m on the pill...” 

He chuckled as their noses rubbed together. He panted, “Are you sure?” 

She dug her nails sharply over his skin then lowly screamed, “Oliver now!” 

Before she had the chance to reconsider he pulled his fingers out and moved his hips until his tip was hovering at her slightly abused entrance. She growled lowly, “Please...” as she slid her palms down to roughly cup his ass. 

He first begged, “Look at me...” 

She was shaking all over as she attempted to push him inside her with well each well timed movement of her mostly trapped hips. He felt the wetness of her folds as they slid lightly over his tip, he could smell her all over his skin as the friction between their bodies heightened. Her shallow grumbles of, “Oliver please...” made his pulse quicken.  

He begged again, “Felicity look at me...” 

Just like before her body froze when he said her name. Her hips stilled and her eyes flew open. He kissed her slowly, then passionately while she roughly kneaded his skin. Their tongues danced along the other’s in perfect harmony as she mumbled into his mouth, “Take me...” 

He pulled her hips forward before slowly pushing in and then up. She broke the kiss as she let out a ragged, “Ahhhh...” her head fell back and nearly cracked the mirror as he pushed her further. 

She felt, soft, and she felt warm as he very slowly began to expand her tightening muscles. He felt the warm fibers of her smooth, inner walls contracting over his elongating length; welcoming him as he slowly moved towards her internal core. She let out a low rumbling laugh of ecstasy and he in turn let out a gnarled, “Yesss....” 

He was almost fully sheathed when he bent his head to kiss his way slowly along her elongated neck. She mumbled hoarsely, “Tickles,” as she used her calves to pull him closer. 

He smiled and thrusted while he used his teeth to scrape along the long column of her throat. She growled, “More...” 

He in turn began to pull out. He felt her body shivering from the lack of fullness right before he once again thrusted forward. She tried to hold back a scream but all it did was make the delighted sound seem mangled as it passed from her lips. 

He moved again, filling her until her writhing body seemed to be at its end. She welcomed him with enthusiasm as their pelvic bones continued to spark and clash with each meeting of their two wanton bodies. Oliver’s fingers burned from the increased pressure at her hips, he could feel the sweat beginning to collect along the small of his back as he thrusted upward one more time. 

She mumbled numbly, “So happy right now,” before pulling him even closer with her anchored legs. 

He laughed lowly and pushed in further, “Happy to be of service.” 

Felicity’s head shot up and nearly hit the lower edge of the plastic lamp cover. Oliver bit back an amused chuckle as she glared, “You think you’re so funny...” she nearly grunted while he continued to move rapidly within her. 

She hunched herself forward so their foreheads could touch, “Do you provide this service for all your passengers,” she teased before letting out a low delighted sounding moan. 

He filled her one more; her eyes blazed with instant satisfaction as she moved her clit over any inch of hard skin she could find. He answered her question with an amused tone as he watched her eyes dance with enjoyment. “Only if they aggravate me.” 

She giggled, “Good to know,” as she circled her hips. 

He moved his own in an opposite direction semi circle and chuckled, “Anytime.” 

Felicity’s claves clenched along his waist as her fingers grabbed eagerly at his naked skin. She screamed, “Almost there...” just as Oliver felt his claves burn from the excretion of his final thrust. 

Felicity let out a soundless cry; Oliver felt every jaw shattering pulsation as her muscles milked him through her body shattering orgasm. He felt her calves tighten before her body went slack with exhaustion. He soon followed with his own body shuddering release. 

His body began to fall forward while Felicity used her spaghetti like arms to wrap lightly around his waist. With his sweaty face buried in her shoulder he asked, “So you still want me to spend the night?” 

“Yes,” she squeaked almost instantly. “Definitely yes,” she repeated as she ran her fingers lightly along his spine. 

Oliver huffed happily, “I wonder how many people are looking over their shoulders and towards this door.” 

Felicity’s forehead fell against his temple then she mumbled almost sadly, “Is it wrong that I don’t want this to end?” 

“No,” he gulped honestly then nudged at her collarbone with his forehead. “I don’t want it to either,” he added in shock. 

“No?” she questioned meekly. 

“No,” he answered confidently. 

“So tonight when were ummm you know...” 

“Together?” he interrupted. 

“Yeah,” she managed. “Do you think we can get to know each other?” 

He moved his palms softly over the tops of her exposed thighs, “I’d like nothing more,” he managed with a tremor in his tone. 

“Good,” she replied. 

“Good,” he grinned before returned to nuzzling her soft skin. 

* * *

 

The flight was about at its end. All the passengers had been told to lift up their flight trays, and to make sure their seats were in their locked and upright positions. The couple beside her gave her an interesting look as Oliver passed by their row. 

He asked them politely, “Do you need anything before we land?” 

The couple smiled and shook their heads before replying, “No.” 

He turned to glance at her. Her heart still even after they had sex in the bathroom thudded widely within her chest. He leaned forward so she did the same. He braced both hands over the two headrests as she steadied her own over the armrest. He whispered, “Are they looking?” 

Felicity ducked her head and peered through the space created by his bent elbows. The couple was quietly chatting about what she didn’t know nor did she care. She glanced upward and mumbled, “No.” 

“Good,” he grinned. He then whispered, “Kiss me.” 

Felicity smiled and tilted her head upward. Just as their lips lightly touched she whispered, “Not a chance.” 

He murmured back, “Back to aggravating me I see,” 

She lightly pecked his lips then asked, “So do you want me to wait around?” 

Oliver kissed her fully this time so she was left swallowing a deep, blissful moan. When they parted he breathed, “Just stay on the plane, once everyone’s off we can leave together if that works for you?” 

She kissed him fully this time making him moan deeply as their tongues lightly began to tangle together. When they parted his pupils were blown with a very familiar look. She smiled in pride then whispered, “Can we hold hands like an actual couple?” 

His deep laugh of delight made her insides warm. “Can I kiss you in public?” he teased. 

“Sure,” she smiled. “But, only if I can snuggle into your side.” 

He pecked her lips one more as the pilot’s voice filled the small cabin. Felicity groaned inwardly then muttered, “Seriously though are we really going to try this?” 

Oliver’s side crackled with the sounds of a woman’s light voice. His head bowed when Felicity heard a low, “Say yes dummy!” 

“Mandy?” she guessed with laughter. 

He sighed with humor, “Yeah,” then added, “and yes we’re really going to try this PDA and all.” 

“Okay,” she smiled shyly as he leaned backward. The spark of hope in his eyes made her add one more thing, “Oh and Oliver?” 

“Yes Felicity?” 

“I’m already falling for you,” she gulped loudly with a slight shudder. 

She saw his eyes brighten when he realized she’d heard almost all of his conversation. “You know I have nothing,” he breathed raggedly. 

She shook her head sighing deeply, “Neither did I before three months ago...” 

The pilot’s voice came on over the intercom once more. The flight attendants were being told to take their seats. Oliver looked toward the cockpit before choosing to settle into the seat beside her. He grasped her hands in his own massive palms as the nose of the plane began dipping down. Felicity saw the once distracted couple shift as their eyes fell on the rather unprofessional display. 

Felicity tugged at their joined hands and muttered, “Umm baby we’re attracting attention...” 

He shrugged it off, “Do you care?” 

She bit at her bottom lip mumbling, “No,” as he smiled. 

The plane was hovering over the cloudy landscape of beautiful downtown London. Oliver swallowed deeply blurting out, “What do you mean you had nothing?” 

It was Felicity’s turn to shrug when she replied, “My mother is a cocktail waitress in Las Vegas. My father abandoned us when I was a child and I’m only the CEO of a company because I’m like genius level smart.” 

He mumbled, “So the fact that I live in a box with no real future doesn’t bother you at all?” 

She shrugged again, “No, because I don’t care about any of that I only care about you.” 

“You barely know me,” he admitted then added, “How can we be falling for each other?” 

Felicity leaned forward and kissed his cheek, “Are you sure you’ve been in love before?” she asked quietly as her lips lingered over his skin. 

“I thought so,” he mumbled lowly. 

“And how about now?” she asked in general curiosity. 

He glanced at her quickly; his bottom lip quivered as he said, “You’d really want me over someone who could give you the world?” 

“What if I said you already did?” she asked. 

He muttered, “How did I do that?” with a fallen brow. 

She moved her lips to his temple and whispered against his skin, “Tell me I’m beautiful.” 

“You’re breathtaking,” he replied hoarsely. 

“Tell me I’m enough,” she urged with varying emotions in her tone. 

“Felicity you’re very quickly becoming my world and I barely know you.” 

She then whispered, “It’s okay to love me Oliver.” 

He croaked, “I’m falling for you.” 

She replied with an equally affected tone, “Yeah the sex in the bathroom kinda gave that away.” 

He chuckled as the plane’s landing gear could be heard groaning all around them. “So can I hold your hand when we get off the plane?” 

She felt his grip over her hands tighten when she giggled, “Can I kiss you in the hotel’s lobby?” 

“Felicity?” 

“Yeah, Oliver?” 

“Can I say I think I’m in love with you?” 

She placed her forehead against his own and replied, “Can I say I already am?” 

His walkie crackled again making them both sigh when Mandy’s crisp voice echoed through the cabin, “See I told you he wouldn’t want you to leave...” 

Felicity glared at the small black device then asked, “Wanna go on a date with me?” 

Oliver replied as the plane’s wheels hit the ground, “Are you going to aggravate me during it?” 

Felicity smiled, “Only if you promise to spend the night with me...” 

Oliver kissed her softly before saying, “Deal.” 


	17. Cramped Spaces Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is the continuation of the original prompt...See Cramped Spaces for more details. Anyways they're in London and well a few secrets are revealed and two unwelcome guests show up to disturb our love birds...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing in relation to Arrow or it's characters.

 

 

 

**Cramped Spaces: Chapter 2**

 

 

The picture outside her window was grey with dark, low hanging clouds that seemed to cling to every sparse rooftop of the city below. She sighed quietly and leaned back into the lightly padded chair. She caught his shy, boyish smile as the people slowly lumbered passed. Seeing that the line was moving slowly she shifted her gaze to the small window. The smattering of rain drops on the fogged glass reminded her of her tiny, sparsely decorated loft. The water droplets moving down the mirrored surface made her reflect upon the events that led to this very day…

* * *

 

3 months ago…

“The merger shouldn’t take more than two days tops,” Felicity mumbled with her phone shoved between her ear and the sharp bone of her shoulder. She folded the last of her shirts while the conversation continued on mostly without her input.

The annoying voice crackled through the poor reception with a distorted request, “You still think this is going to go swimmingly don’t you?”

Felicity rolled her eyes darkly, “Don’t start,” she muttered before her crackled cohort swiftly cut her off. “You’re about to become a millionaire overnight. This merger isn’t some tinker toy venture. You’ll be expected to attend each meeting for the next three months do you understand Miss. Smoak?”

She flung the rest of her clothes into the rumpled duffle bag with a loud huff before venturing down the road to a swift reply. The phone crackled loudly, “Felicity! Do we have an understanding or not!”

Clinging to the remaining shreds of dignity she had left she breathed, “I’ll see you in a few days Mr. Palmer.”

“Good,” he answered curtly before the line went dead. She let the phone slip down the line of her shoulder as she growled, “I agree…”

Felicity shoved her bag off her tattered bedspread. She smiled proudly when it landed with a loud thud onto the destroyed hardwood floors. “At least he can’t stop me from doing that,” she huffed at the small victory before pacing around the small, cramped space. Her loft was small but adequate. She had her bed pushed against the wall of windows that began at the base of the floor and stretched to the wooden boards of her arched ceiling. She did that because at night the bay of Star city was lit with the various boats that took up residence in the harbor. The lights from their ships made her small ceiling seem like a makeshift midnight sky with millions of lights reflecting off the aging beams. She’d stare up at those twinkling lights and dream of a life where the lights were really stars twinkling through her glass skylight.  Her bathroom was separated by the only door the apartment had with a semi-large closet off  the space next to the shower. Her kitchen and living space were truly one in the same. Her kitchen was set up along one wall which left the remaining square footage for her two loveseats. She shifted on her heel; her hands fell to her hips, while her lips curved into a slight frown. Two years ago she was just some tech geek with big dreams and an IQ to match. Now she was about to become the CEO of Smoak Industries with that jerk Ray Palmer as her partner and CFO.

She moaned loudly, “Why did I agree to this again?

Her walls seemed to creak in response as her slim shoulders drooped in a show of silent defeat. She was about to groan out another answerless question when she heard a loud, almost deadly sounding crash. The floors beneath her bare feet actually shuddered before she heard the annoyed scream.

“I asked you to find some ambition and what did you do? You settled for some dead end job!”

Felicity wanted to cry but opted instead for a pitiful, “As if my life could get any worse.” Her toes curled over the rattled floors as she began slowly padding towards the mostly closed door. She heard his angry voice before she’d managed to press her ringing ear to the white, upper panel. “Well I asked you to accept me and clearly that was asking for too much!”

The door slid fully closed when the weight of her curious body landed over the creaky hinges. With her ear now pressed to the brightly painted white door she bit at her lower lip and listened to the fight just one flight below. “You’re hopeless you know that? You’re never going to be worth the effort I’ve wasted…”

Felicity felt her heart constrict when his broken voice murmured dejectedly, “Makes you wonder doesn’t it?”

“What?” the female snapped.

He laughed gruffly, “Why I ever thought you were better than me.”

“You’re pathetic you know that?” she retorted sadly.

The man must have silently shrugged  because all she heard after that was a swift biting, “Goodbye,” before her feet shook once more.

She waited. She stood with her ear pressed to that damn door for what felt like a thousand rotations of the blasted sun for his tepid or even sorrow filled reply. She waited and waited but nothing ever came. Her feet didn’t vibrate with a slamming door, her bones didn’t rattle with a raised voice or a sad cry, all that followed was the sound of painful silence.

She pressed her palms to the door frame; her heart felt like it’d been lodged firmly in her throat. Her skin crackled and her eyes burned when she mumbled, “You still out there?”

A hinge creaked, making her pulse jump. Her chest rattled with wonder when the man from just one floor below sternly replied, “You heard all that?”

She couldn’t help the smile that slowly began to grace her otherwise frowning face. She heard the floorboards creak as her downstairs neighbor lightly lumbered out into the cramped hall. “Thin walls,” she mumbled against the door.

She heard his low laugh of shame, “Sorry for the disruption.”

She placed her forehead to the door, “It’s okay,” she lamely replied, “I needed the distraction anyways.”

“Distraction from what if I may ask?”

“My life,” she admitted sadly.

He must have settled on the narrow stairway’s first step because his voice seemed closer than mere seconds before. His tone sounded less depressed when he volleyed out a simple query. “Have we ever met before?”

Felicity played through the last six months then grumbled, “No…we’re like two ships passing in the night I fear.”

She heard the rich tenor of his low and somewhat beautiful voice when he groaned, “That’s a shame it sounds like I’d like you….”

Felicity chuckled loudly, “I’ve been wanting ask you a question for months but I’ve never quite worked up the nerve.” 

Her downstairs neighbor with the horrible girlfriend must have cracked a smile because his voice sounded lighter than before, “You could come down the stairs and ask me in person you know.” 

Felicity nodded which made the skin of her forehead burn since it was still pressed against her door. She grunted, “Ow,” then mumbled mostly to herself, “Yeah and the second you see me I’ll be ruining a good non-thing.” 

Her neighbor’s voice broke through her frenzied thoughts, “You still up there with me?” 

“Yeah,” she shouted, “yeah I’m still here I was just thinking that’s all.” 

“Hmmm, may I ask about what?” 

She rolled the words around her head before committing them to spoken phrases. “Do you ever wonder why we strive to be people we’re not meant to be?” 

She imagined her neighbor’s shoulders slumping in as his rich voice sighed out the contemplative phrase, “Only everyday when my eyes open and I’m still stuck in this run down five story walk up why?” 

“Because,” she started slowly in confusion, “because I’m about to radically alter my life’s course and I’m wondering if I should.” 

She heard the cracking drywall of the walls exhale as his she hoped broad shoulder gently scratched over the fraying, cracking wall. His thoughtful sigh made her shift so the edge of her temple and now her shoulder were resting along the surface of the door. With crossed arms and a fading smile she waited with slow, painful beats for the faceless man’s hopefully comforting thoughts. 

“Will it make things better?” 

Her lashes fluttered slowly, “Yes,” she replied softly. 

“Then why are you scared of traveling down that road?” he questioned without asking for a single personal detail. 

“Because despite having nothing I still know who I am and, when I do this I’m afraid I no longer will,” she admitted almost numbly. 

She blushed at the intimacy of her last words and wondered had she crossed the imaginary line between neighbors’s who hadn’t even exchanged first names. She was about to apologize for overstepping when she heard his feet shuffling across his landing’s floors. She frowned slowly thinking he was done with this depressing conversation, she was about to retreat back into her self-imposed island of dread when she heard his soft exhale along the front of her door. Her chest froze in mid-breath, her skin paled until it was whiter than freshly fallen snow, her lips cracked as she croaked, “You’re outside my door aren’t you?” 

“Are you happy?” he mumbled against what sounded like the creaky hinges.

Felicity banged the side of her head softly into the middle of the door, “Mostly,” she groaned. 

“Could you be happier?” he chuckled softly. 

She smiled slowly, “Yeah but who would ever say no?” 

“Then trust that who you are isn’t going to change just because factor’s in your life do,” he suggested. 

Mumbling she asked, “What are you a lower level guardian angel?” 

Her insightful stranger replied, “No but I’ll put in for the job next year.” 

“Thank you,” she murmured as her door groaned from the relief of no longer having the two of them leaning into the weakened wood. 

She heard the shuffling of feet and moved away from the door but not before peering into the peep hole. She saw his shoulders were in fact broad but, she also saw a very handsome mop of coarse brown hair...

* * *

 

A quiet, “Hey,” made her quietly shrug her memories away. He was standing there with his arms folded across his chest; his smug smile made her stomach drop to her feet. 

Her head shook in quiet amusement, “Do you always have that smug smile or, are just feeling very proud of yourself?” she commented as her eyes flitted to his. 

“You looked distracted is everything okay?” he questioned as to completely ignore her previous notion. 

Felicity sighed as she glanced out the small window, “I think it’s been raining every single time I’ve been here in the past three months.” 

She felt Oliver’s tall frame folding into the seat beside her. Out of the corner of her eye she saw his well toned arm inch towards her slender shoulder. When his fingers brushed down her skin she felt the flames of her lust licking along his slightly calloused fingers. She shifted her swan like neck and gave him a very casual smile. He in turn inched his soft lips toward her cooled cheek and placed a timid kiss to her needy skin. She felt the involuntary shiver racing down her straightened spine before he whispered, “Are you having second thoughts?”

Felicity’s chest rumbled with humor, “Why Oliver are you doubting how good you are in bed?” she teased in a sultry tone. 

She felt his lips tremble over her skin; his husky tone did things to her insides that should be illegal as he replied, “You really like aggravating me don’t you?” 

“Hmmm... maybe....” she teased with a new twinkle in her eyes. 

The tip of his nose edged its way down the line of her jaw as she softly moaned. She heard his self satisfied growl of dominance when he whispered, “Are you ready to get out of here?” 

Felicity whispered softly, “I kinda of like this little game.” 

He brushed his lips to the juncture of her jaw caressing the skin gently when he finally said, “Seriously are you ready to go?” 

She nodded then placed a timid hand over the one he still had resting over her shoulder, “So you’re okay to stay with me tonight?” she asked once more for final verification. 

He chastely kissed her temple murmuring softly, “Are you still unsure of my growing feelings for you?” 

“Maybe,” she gently murmured as her lips brushed over his scruff covered cheek. 

“What will it take to ease those nerves?” he mumbled in a soothing tone that seemed to cascade through her shuddering body. 

Her lips curved over the sharp yet soft edges of his whiskers before she nervously replied, “Tell me a secret maybe?” 

Oliver’s soft lips pressed over her temple once again, “Only if you do the same,” he challenged with the same tremor of nervous energy that she felt racing through her soul. 

“Now who’s aggravating,” she sputtered as his fingers trailed down the line of her shoulder blade. 

He moved his lips to her forehead and whispered into a slow, yet comforting kiss, “I’m just repaying the favor.” 

Felicity leaned into the soft expression of what she hoped was love, murmuring softly, “I think I’m ready now...” 

He breathed, “Finally,” before kissing her forehead once more. 

* * *

 

 Her room really shouldn’t be on the top floor....

In the cab he could barely keep his hands off her. He struggled to resist moving his eager fingers up the length of her inner thigh while the city rushed by. They sat side by side with their usually roving fingers entwined. Felicity had her lips anchored to his throat; he had had his free hand braced tightly over her knee. Each time the cab moved so would her tongue as she used the skillful muscle to drag along his pulsating skin. 

He’d groaned lowly, “How much further is the hotel?” 

His grinning cabbie’s eyes brightened when he answered, “I could be at the front door and it wouldn’t be soon enough. 

Oliver’s fingers ached as they caressed the skin of her bared knee. 

Felicity’s light giggle made his stomach clench emptily as the vehicle continued to move forward. 

If Oliver were a religious man he would have kneeled before an alter in thanks when the cabbie finally said, “Okay you two we’re here.” 

He still wasn’t sure who threw the money first and, frankly he didn’t care. Felicity opened her door and then in a move that still surprised him she pulled at his collar so when she moved so did he. He didn't even see the driver got out to remove their bags he was so distracted by the woman in front of him.  

The hotel lobby seemed to be nothing but a distorted blur of moving images as Felicity dragged him eagerly to an open elevator door. He felt the heels of his shoes slide over the shiny floor before the tip of his shoe caught on the almost invisible lip between the lobby floor and the elevator’s. 

He fell forward with Felicity’s hands anchored around his waist just as those slow doors finally slid shut. He mumbled out a strangled, “Sorry,” when she whimpered, “Ouch!” as the back of her head smacked into the elevator’s back wall. 

His trembling fingers rushed to the back of her head. Her eyes twinkled as he gently touched over the affected area. “It’s no worse than the bathroom mirror or even the headboard of a bed,” she offered meekly. 

He frowned slightly as his brows furrowed, “Still you’re hurt and it’s my fault,” he complained while she moved her thumbs in slow circles over his hip bones.

“Did you press the button for your floor?” he asked while he continued to inspect the area where her head hit the wall.  

“It’s a private elevator it only goes to the penthouse and down,” she explained when attempting to yank the fabric of his shirt out from beneath his belted pants. 

He let a shuddered sigh, “I’m not fucking you in an elevator Felicity...” 

She groaned, “You fucked me on the plane what’s the difference?” 

His fingers froze over the back of her head. Her fingers stilled over his damp skin as her eyes widened. “I said something wrong didn’t I?” she asked in fear. 

What he did next was slow... it was deliberate... and it needed. 

“You’re trembling,” he mused softly. 

He felt her nod slowly as he gently pushed his fingers through her slightly undone hair. He heard her light breathes catch as she began panting for air. Her soft, pink lips parted as he slipped his thumb beneath the elastic band of her hair tie; then with practiced procession he pulled it slowly from her bound hair. 

Felicity moaned softly, “That shouldn’t be a turn on...” 

He licked his lips muttering softly, “I want you to understand something...” 

She curled her fingers into the loops of his waistband replying coyly, “And that would be?” 

She shuddered again when he very gently tousled her unbound hair. She cocked her head as he slowly dragged his fingers down the soft lines of her delicate neck. He felt her thudding heart over the pads of his thumbs as he moved them in slow semi circles across her pulse points. He gently massaged the nape of her neck with his dexterous fingers before he let them twine over the small wispy hairs of her hairline. Felicity nearly cried when he pushed her roughly against the wall. 

He smirked slowly when he felt her raking her hands up along his uniform vest. Felicity breathed, “Baby what are you doing to me?” 

Oliver replied with his wetted lips hovering above her forehead, “I’m showing you that we’re more than just a casual fuck...”  

She squirmed against the wall so her spine was aligned with the raised paneling along the grey colored space. “I knew I said something wrong,” she muttered breathlessly. 

“No,” he corrected her. “You just pointed out an oversight.” 

Her hands stilled over his broad shoulders, “Are you going to act like this every time I point out an oversight?” 

Her tone made his skin bristle with excitement, “Yes,” he answered almost hoarsely. He then began to tilt his head as she slowly moved her fingers up the nape of his neck until her fingers were knotted over the tip of his spine. She flashed those blue eyes at him eagerly as he slowly trailed his nose down the length of hers. He laughed when the sensual movement jostled the bridge of her glasses. “I think I’ve just ruined the mood,” he admitted in humor. 

Felicity pulled at the back of his neck forcing him to move closer. He still had his fingers locked behind her neck, his elbows felt tight and strained as the space between them began to grow narrow. She inched her chin upward until he felt their small breathes mixing together. Her tongue touched his lower lip when she slowly licked her lips. Her fingers tightened over his skin, her arms brushed roughly against the crisp linen of his dress shirt when she swallowed roughly, “We could have a bucket of ice water thrown at us and we’d still be trying to rip each other’s clothes off.” 

“Yeah?” he chuckled as their lips lightly brushed. 

“Yeah,” she squeaked as she tried to draw him closer. He felt the edge of her nose brushing alongside his as she tilted her head and inched even closer. There was nothing but the heat of the air around them and the clothes on their skin separating them. She pulled at his bottom lip with her teeth which made him swallow a low growl. “I want you,” she whispered against his mouth. 

His knees buckled as the air from his lungs left with a loud whoosh; the then mirrored her previous sentiment. “I want you too but...” 

“You’re not fucking me in an elevator,” she interjected making the both laugh. 

Still the tension between them was building and the elevator was still racing towards the top of the high-rise. He brushed his lips over hers once more as she mumbled, “Still we’re in a confined space with three walls and no wind....” 

He felt the low vibration of the word windows as it rumbled over his tongue and down his throat. Her lips moved seamlessly over his upper lip as he gently sucked on her bottom one. She moaned urgently when he brushed the tip of his tongue over the parted seam of her moving mouth. After what felt like long unending minutes they parted briefly both gulping for the same air when she mumbled, “I was wondering when you were going to kiss me.” 

He smiled then kissed her again. This time when their lips met so did their tongues. As the kiss deepened it also intensified.  He felt her fingers moving roughly through his coarse hair, she felt his fingers dancing roughly across her skin. She mumbled as their tongues danced together, “Exactly as I imagined it would be.” 

Oliver’s brows knitted as he muttered against her upper lip, “When did you start imagining it?” 

She pulled along the hairs near the crown of his head making him gulp as she pulled his head back; exposing his long neck. She left his swollen lips and began to kiss a path from the tip of his chin down to the base of this throat. He felt his fingers itching for their own release so as she continued to suck along the supple skin of this neck; he used his fingers to roughly rub along the tops of her bared shoulders. He felt the soft fabric of her blouse along the edge of his skin. He heard her groan almost painfully, “There’s something I haven’t told you...” as she slowly traveled further north.

He continued to rub his palms over her reddened skin while saying, “Will it change how I feel about you?” 

Felicity kissed the skin over his pulse point softly, “It might, she replied painfully. 

He slipped his index finger beneath her blouse’s strap and slowly dragged the soft material down over the curve of her shoulder. Felicity’s lips trembled as she softly kissed his bobbing adam’s apple. “I knew you before the plane,” she croaked as he grazed his fingers down the length of her exposed arm. 

Oliver nuzzled along the base of her hairline murmuring softly, “Don’t tell me if it doesn’t matter.” 

Her low, throaty laugh made something inside him spark to life. “It might bring us closer actually...” 

He gently pulled at the fallen strap until the upper edge of her lace covered bra was visible to the naked eye. Felicity kissed her way back to the corner of his mouth while she moved her fingers back down to rest firmly over the nape of his neck. She pulled his lips down to hers once more kissing him soundly before admitting as their lips brushed together, “I live in your apartment building...” 

Oliver panted, “What?” as he began to toy with her thin, black bra strap. 

She gulped, “Remember about three months ago when Laurel stormed out?” 

His index was hooked beneath her bra strap when he whispered, “You couldn’t’ know that...” 

She nudged at his nose with hers before their foreheads met gently. “You asked me if I was happy. Do you remember that?” she almost pleaded. 

His pursed lips brushed over her parted ones. His sparkling eyes were hidden from view as he breathed, “You’ve been there all along?” 

She nodded against his forehead, “I told you all I care about is you.” 

He pecked her lips slowly as he began to carefully pull her bra strap down, “Why didn’t you open the door?” he asked as they slowly parted. 

She smiled and kissed him again, “Why didn’t you ever come back?” 

“Are you always going to answer a question with another question?” he grumbled before their lips once again met. 

“Yes,” she moaned, “because it ends up like this.” 

He was about to trade another sultry laced barb with her when the elevator finally pinged. Felicity’s soft skin brushed along his forehead as she grumbled, “You better finish what you’ve started.” 

He would have flashed another grin but since their foreheads were joined he could only hope she could hear it in his voice. “Oh I have every intention of making you beg for more.” 

He heard the doors beginning to slide open as she said, “I don’t beg Oliver...” 

He replied, “We’ll see about that...” 

* * *

 

The second those doors slid open she had him moving backwards towards the table at the center of the foyer. She could feel every imperfection along the skin of his fingertips each time he grazed over any aspect of bare skin that was palpable. His lips were hovering over hers, his small, tight breathes made her quiver with an unexplainable sense of need. 

She pushed him roughly against the rim of the oak table. His lips shifted over her mouth when he muttered a low, “Someone’s in a hurry.” 

Felicity pinched his sides uttering, “Seriously? Would you like to discuss the elevator?” 

“No,” he grumbled, “But I’m not settling for half of you this time...” 

Felicity’s face paled and her lips fell into a confused, “What?” 

He nuzzled gently at her neck, “I wanna see you Felicity...and I’m not just talking about your naked body...” he breathed against her skin. 

If she lived to be a thousand she’d still look back at this moment as being perfect. His lips were ghosting over the delicate skin of her neck. She could feel his fingers digging softly against her bare shoulders. HIs whiskers tickled each time he moved his lips to another section of untouched skin. His breath was warm and inviting each time he released a light moan. Her head was starting to spin as she began to move her fingers over the tight buttons of his uniform vest. Swallowing another throaty moan she asked in a somewhat scared tone, “What if you see something you don’t like?” 

His small chuckle made her skin prickle in relief, “Two days after I talked to my upstairs neighbor I saw someone that made me forget how heartbroken I felt.” 

Felicity pushed the lower vest button through the loop with her thumb and slightly cocked her neck. He traced the line of her collarbone with his tongue then groaned, “Your turn...” 

She smiled as her eyes closed, “Want to make it interesting?” she asked innocently. 

His whiskers almost burned as they roughly scratched across her skin. She let out a small cry as she moved her fingers up to the second to last vest button. He replied roughly, “Are you offering to strip for me Felicity?” 

She chuckled quietly then replied, “Yes...” 

The pressure over her shoulders increased as his fingers tightened over her taut skin. Her stomach burned as he began going over the rules of their little game. “One secret equals one piece of clothing...” 

“Okay,” she agreed instantly. 

He smiled against her jawbone, “If it’s an intimate one then I get to remove the piece of clothing.” 

She gulped but still gave him a firm, “Agreed.” 

His finger grazed down her arms until they fell over her trembling fingers. He pecked her cheek then slowly began pulling her towards the open sitting area. Felicity followed him willingly. “So...” she started. “Are we doing this in the sitting area or the bedroom?” 

Oliver raised a his brow answering, “Both.” 

Felicity cocked her head and let out an intrigued, “Both?” 

He grazed the pad of his thumb over her knuckles and continued to walk backwards through the open space. His eyes never left hers. His lips remained curved in the boyish smile that still made her heart flutter. He finally stopped when the backs of his knees slammed into yet another table. He winced and she giggled, “You have a thing for tables don’t ya?” 

He groaned, “You don’t know the half of it...” 

She wanted to explore that answer further but paused when he leaned forward and lightly pecked her lips. 

She mumbled into the small kiss, “So ummmm are we going to be touching or are we doing the solitary thing?” 

“Trust me?” he implored against her quaking lips. 

“Fine,” she muttered quickly as his touch left her aching skin. 

She watched him walk slowly towards the other end of the glass topped table. The curtains were open so she could see the lines of rain as they drifted quickly down the thick, thankfully fogged up glass. She was standing between two black leather couches with her hands folded neatly over her lower abdomen. He stood with his legs shoulder with the part, his hands were clasped over his belt buckle and his very blue eyes looked almost grey. She swallowed sharply, “You want me to start I presume?” 

He nodded slowly with an unreadable smile. 

“Okay...” she breathed as she quickly wet her lips. Her eyes danced around the room quickly looking for anything to give her a good starting point. She saw the cracked baseboards along the floor had been painted since her last stay. The carpets had been replaced and there was a small fruit basket on her tiny kitchen table. She frowned realizing that she was stuck. 

“Not so easy is it?” he inferred. 

Glaring she replied, “Can’t we just fall into bed and make love? Wouldn’t that be much more enjoyable?” 

“Stop stalling Felicity, show me who you are scars and all,” he ordered with a stern voice. 

She again gulped but muttered, “Fine.” 

She began ringing her hands when inspiration finally struck. Her eyes flitted down which made Oliver whisper, “Don’t hide from me Felicity...” 

“Give me a minute,” she implored as she quietly worked up the nerve to truly bare her soul. 

She tapped the point of her pump along the carpeted floor and hummed softly. He remained silent, his feet never moved, he just stood there like a statute as she slowly spiraled before him. She slowly kicked off her left shoe whispering, “When I was a child I could rebuild a computer.” Once she’d given him a small piece of her soul she glanced up to see his smile had finally reached his eyes. 

She let her bare foot settle onto the surprisingly soft carpet and then bent her other knee to make up for the loss of height. She mumbled, “Can I have another turn?” 

Oliver took pity on her quickly chuckling, “Yeah honey go ahead.” 

She gave him a grateful, “Thank you, then kicked off her other shoe. Once both feet were firmly planted on the ground she smiled wistfully, “I didn’t have a real friend until I was nine.” 

Oliver’s head fell; his soft, “That must have been awfully lonely,” made her heart slightly clench. 

“It was,” she admitted slowly before he could take his turn. 

When he looked at her again his eyes seemed filled with empathy instead of pity. His voice quaked a bit when he slowly kicked off his own shoes, “I was raised with money, and I have a younger sister.” 

She stepped forward until her knees hit the edge of the table. “Is that why Laurel was so upset?” she questioned as she slowly extended her hand. He took the small offer of comfort and mumbled, “I’ve known her since childhood. She wants what my parents want...”

“And that is?” she lightly probed while gently squeezing his hand. 

He sighed, “They want me to be the CEO of Queen Consolidated.” 

Felicity’s heart nearly thudded right out of her chest. “You’re Oliver Queen as in son of Robert Queen?” 

He blushed, “So you didn’t know about that...” 

She shook her head slowly then gulped, “Ummm you might want to come here....” 

With his hand still held in her own he walked around the table until their chests were almost touching. She moved their joined hands to the belt over her flowing black skirt. He gave her a questioning look so she babbled, “My merger is with your father’s company. I’m Felicity Smoak as in Smoak Industries.” 

His lips slowly parted, “I’m guessing I get to remove the belt then?” he then gulped. 

Her brow wrinkled, “I’m the reason for the increased pressure,” she sighed. “They wanted someone young to be my CFO and partner. When they couldn’t get you they settled for Ray Palmer.” 

Oliver’s fingers hovered over the black buckle that housed the leather strap. She could see his confusion as it was clearly telegraphed across his handsome face. She was about to mumble this was a mistake when he finally said, “That’s who she left me for...” 

She mumbled, “I think you get the skirt as well,” before she could stop herself. 

He in turn blurted out, “Or I could just have my way with you right here and right now...” 

His fingers were dancing over the end of the leather strap, her pulse was racing and his breaths were coming out fast. “What about the whole baring our souls thing?” she rambled. 

His forehead fell into hers, “Haven’t you ever just wanted someone?” 

Releasing his hand and reaching for his waistband she whimpered, “Not until now no...” 

She saw him smile sweetly, “If I knew I’d be partnered with you I would have gone back.” 

“I would have liked that,” she whispered before slowly undoing his belt. 

“Me too,” he panted as he loosened her’s. 

She eased the faux leather strap out of the multiple belt loops while he reached around to begin working on the clasp of the skirt. “I think we’re breaking the rules...” she accused mockingly. 

“Why do you think I put some distance between us?” he supplied as he began to slide the zipper of the skirt down. 

She shivered as the dress fell freely to the floor. She felt him shudder when she began tugging his dress pants to the floor. “I broke my arm when I ten,” he offered just before she moved her fingers to the buttons of his vest. 

Giggling she said, “I ran away from home when I was twelve.” 

She was swiftly moving through the many buttons of his vest while he slowly slid his palms up the backs of her upper arms. He pressed his lips to her cheekbone and whispered lightly, “I dropped out of three colleges before deciding to become a flight attendant.’ 

She unbuttoned the last of his many buttons and was working on his dress shirt when she rambled, “I graduated early from MIT and I even considered working for your father’s company before I invented my software program.” 

She felt his fingers inching along the collar of her shirt when he moved his lips to the outer shell of her ear. She couldn’t control her trembling fingers when he whispered seductively, “I want to be buried inside of you...” 

She lost a step and nearly busted his nose when her head shot up. He backed away slightly and laughed lowly, “Weren’t expecting that one where you?” 

With wild eyes and a panicked heart she yanked at the buttoned seam until the soft, white colored buttons were flying with a sharp clang to the floor. “After I saw you during that first flight I memorized your flight schedule....” she nearly cried as he carefully took her shaking hands in his own. 

“Felicity...” 

“No!” she interrupted, “No... I’m getting this out before I completely lose my nerve.” 

He stood there with his dress shirt now destroyed; his thumbs were gently swiping over her blanched knuckles while she stood there half dressed and flushing all over. “When I saw the back of your head as you walked away from my door I’ll admit I was tempted to stop you.” Her voice dropped a bit when she saw his eyes widen. 

“That’s how I knew it was you on the plane...I recognized those broad shoulders and your messy mop of coarse hair. In some insane moment of unclear thought I bribed one of the flight attendants to tell me your name and...” 

“Are you in love with me?” 

Her voice suddenly turned to ice inside her throat, “I...ummm well...” her eyes fell to her feet. “Don’t ask me to answer that Oliver, not when you can’t say it back.” 

He moved their joined hands until she felt the skin of his chest rubbing softly over the backs of her hands. Her skin hummed as he spoke in glass like clarity. “Do you love me Felicity? 

She couldn’t bear to look at him as his heart raced beneath her skin. “I answered that question on the plane?” she offered. “You barely know me and I really don’t know you. I just know that it was you who...” 

“Don’t hide from me...” he interrupted. “Don’t look away...” 

She glanced up slowly nearly crying once she saw his broken, beautiful face. “Do you love me?” she whispered almost silently as he rubbed the back of her hand over his thudding heart. 

His eyes fell to her lips as he muttered, “I never thought it would feel...” 

She cut him off when she pressed a kiss to his fallen chin. He murmured, “I thought you wanted to hear this...” 

She let his whiskers scratch at her red lips as she let her words float across his skin, “I do but not unless you’re buried inside me...” 

He instantly dropped her hands so she was free to press her palms to the well sculpted aspects of his lower stomach. She used her fingernail to trace along the ridges of his skin and gulped when she felt him twitch against her touch. He in turn used his new found freedom to reach behind her back, once his skin was ghosting over her spine she knew she’d found the definition of what it meant to feel high. Felicity felt his touch in her toes as he moved to trace along the clasp of her bra. 

She was just about to hook her fingers in the waistline of his boxers when they both heard a very unwelcome ping...

“There’s no way...” she muttered darkly. 

Oliver gulped, “I’m guessing you don’t normally have visitors?” 

She shook her head slowly, “That would be correct,” she groaned as her forehead fell into his finally naked chest. 

He whispered, “Do you know who it is?” 

She groaned against his skin, “I’ll give you one guess.” 

Oliver’s fingers fell to her trim waist then he pressed a small kiss to her shaking head, “Wanna ruffle his feathers?” 

Felicity resisted the urge to move her head so she instead kissed his pectoral slowly and replied, “You’d be willing to do that for me?” 

He chuckled against her cheek, “If you mean I’ll say I’m your boyfriend who’s suddenly reconsidered his family’s offer of running the company because of you then yeah I would.” 

“What floor is he on?” she moaned against his skin as she began inching his waistband down. 

Catching on he moved his palms roughly down her back until his fingers were hooked beneath her panties waistband. “He’s on 5...” he urged as he slipped the fabric off her hips. 

She felt his broad palms anchoring themselves along the bottom edges of her ass as she rapidly pulled his boxers down. Once they’d hit the floor and he’d carefully stepped out of them she felt her feet leave the ground as her calves moved on instinct to his waist. While he supported her she shrugged off her undone shirt and nipped along his jaw.

“This is crazy,” he mumbled while Felicity tightened her grip around his neck. 

“Exciting isn’t it?” she laughed as he placed her tenderly onto the couch beside his knees. He was hovering over her with a bright smile; she could feel the tip of his erection along the swollen line of her entrance. She pulled at his waist with her strong calves urging him forward before their time ran out. 

Oliver lowered his chest until she could feel his toned stomach brushing along the smooth skin of her flat stomach. She moaned, “He’s coming baby...” as he placed his forearms by the sides of her face. 

He grinned as their noses touched, “Kiss me,”  he ordered before he slowly slid forward. Her muscles tightened around him as he began to move rapidly with her. She trailed her fingers down his spine until her hands were grabbing roughly at his hips. She shifted beneath him as he filled her completely. Her eyes slammed shut for moment as he literally tore her apart from the inside. 

She let out a loud gasp when he used his knees to gain more leverage. He slammed into her over and over again as the elevator slowly pinged behind them. He kept whispering “Kiss me,” as he littered her skin with the warm touch of his lips. She gripped at his thighs and pulled him closer as she moved to match his rapid pace. 

His lips stilled over the corner of her mouth when she felt her muscles tightening around his shaft. He grinned darkly, “I can delay this...” 

She huffed and tightened her thighs so she could feel his balls being massaged roughly between her inner thighs. “Delay it and trust me you’ll pay...” she moaned before kissing him lightly on the lips. 

He grinned against her mouth moaning, “Thank you,” before she felt her release beginning to flood through her lower limbs. 

She screamed against his mouth as he filled her one more time. His lips moved roughly over her own until she felt his body shudder above her. She laughed when their lips parted, “Well that was quite the quickie.” 

He nuzzled her nose then kissed her soundly, “One of these days I will get you naked...” he lamented as he slowly slipped out of her very aroused body. 

She chuckled as the elevator pinged once more, “What floor is he on?” 

She saw his eyes flit upward as he groaned, “25...” 

She smacked his hip lightly then ordered him sweetly, “Get off of me so I can at least find my discarded clothes.” 

He placed his hands over her shoulders and pulled her forward as he slowly leaned back to rest his bare skin over the backs of his calves. She glanced over the naked aspects of his body in admiration and felt her brow break into another intense sweat. “God you’re perfect...” she gulped as she timidly inched her thumb of the tip of fading erection. 

He chuckled but, then sweetly pushed a strand of hair away from her eyes, “I could get lost in you,” he murmured. 

She closed her eyes and enjoyed how he felt as he shivered beneath her touch, “I fear I already am...” she breathed nervously.

“I can’t say it yet...” he admitted while they’re magnetic like bodies began to inch closer. His hooked his fingers beneath the one bra strap that hadn’t slipped off her shoulder during their last go round; she inched closer so her stomach was gently brushing his own. She adjusted so her knees were placed by his muscular thighs; his chest rose at that unexpected motion.  

She guided his elongated shaft to her opening once more as she slowly licked her lips. His eyes grew wide when she slowly sunk down over his erected member. She took in his crazed eyes mumbling as her walls began to expand with the fullness of his body once more joining with hers, “I think the words are no longer needed.”

He slowly trailed his index finger down the lacey material of her bra while she anchored her hands around his neck. As she skillfully inched her way up and down his shaft she slowly began to move their foreheads together, “This is so wrong...” he mumbled. 

“I don’t care,” she grumbled as his hands slipped from her aching breasts and down to her hips. 

He was almost completely sheathed when the elevator gave its final ping. Felicity felt something inside her bloom as the doors behind her arched back slid open. 

She couldn’t hear the two sets of clicking shoes as they hit slowly over the tiled foyer entrance. She didn’t hear their surprised gasps when they saw the scene before them. No she didn’t hear anything until a familiar female voice let out a painfully high pitched, “Ollie?” 

They froze but their eyes were locked on each other. He whispered, “Still don’t care?” 

She giggled, “Not a bit,” as they slowly parted. She grabbed the pillow behind her and covered his beautiful body. He reached for the blanket on his side of the couch and gently draped it over her shoulders. The spark of his touch made her body tremble but she let the moment fade as she glanced over her shoulder and smiled weakly, “So ummmm have you met my boyfriend?” 

Both their mouths fell in shock, “Boyfriend?” they instantly gulped in unison.

Felicity simply smiled and then was pleasantly surprised when Oliver said, “Yeah boyfriend.”

In her mind she knew that sex on the couch was a bad idea but she hoping that maybe just maybe it would be her brightest idea yet.

 

So do want more....

 

Let me know in the comments below...


	18. Looks can be decieving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Oliver is a war veteran and living on the streets of Starling. Felicity is again the hard working girl who whenever she passes the old man with the beard she gives him food or money. One day she gets attacked and he saves her. As always you can throw in a kiss or some heat. Oh it’d be really fun if Felicity really does think Oliver’s old until the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing in relation to Arrow or it's characters.

 

 

**Looks can be decieving**

 

 

Snow fell gently from the cloudy skies above the many buildings of the crowded downtown streets. Oliver dusted the freshly fallen flakes off the ratty old beanie that he’d found discarded in a trash bin about three blocks away. The wind howled through the tall, endless lines of the buildings that surrounded him. The flames from the nearby fire can were dying, the residents around this corner of the desolate alley were all moving slowly with frost bitten fingers towards their cardboard homes. 

A lady dressed in layers of various coats and sweaters waved kindly. He gave her a brisk nod and returned his cold, blue eyes to the lone lamp on the otherwise darkened street. His long, tangled brownish grey beard kept his face and neck warmed as the cold night air howled through the endless night. The clock bells began to loudly chime… He muttered beneath his sour breath, “and in five, four, three, two...” 

He licked his cracked lips as the tips of her pale colored shoes inched toward the small circle of amber light. “One...” he breathed as her slender jean covered leg entered the circle, followed by her bundled up form. His neighbors shot her a quick glance but continued moving with slow progression towards their spots for the night; he on the other hand waited as he’d done for the past six weeks. 

Her hair was flowing down past her slender shoulders; her head he smiled was covered in a snug beanie of her own. The memory of their first meeting still made him question the decisions he’d made since that day.

* * *

 

_Six Weeks Ago…_

_With his body nestled into the hollow space of the broken down brick building he shivered uncontrollably. He knew the disagreement would turn ugly…he’d known that since the two had tried to stake the same spot of land directly beside the lone fire can on this block. The first man was shorter with a stocker build. His age like his own was indiscernible past the long, matted hair and the grime that coated his leathered skin. He when standing only came to the shoulder of Oliver’s 6’1 frame. He was quiet with dead green eyes and an angry disposition. His sparring partner was taller, with a lean somewhat starved build. He’d only been a part of this lifestyle for a few short weeks so he was still unclear as to how one grabbed prime restate. He moved his holey sleeping bag closer to the dying embers of the can. The former boxer by the looks of him kept a wary eye on the newbie’s movements. Oliver remained hidden within the caved in wall watching with eyes that had trained to spot a single movement from hundreds of miles away._

_Whispering to the wind he muttered, “Don’t do it…” as the slender man inched closer; his head was nearing the invisible line marking the other man’s staked out territory. The boxer grunted with a slim smile but remained seated with his hands folded in his lap. By now the other residents were watching for they like Oliver knew that a fight was about to start._

_The intruder to this secret world was coming around the corner with her groceries in hand when the blue eyes of the starving man grew dangerously wide. Oliver watched the way his abdomen shortened as he leaned upward slightly. The boxer too shifted his gaze when Oliver’s heart froze in his already freezing chest._

_“No mom  the guy isn’t going to work out…” Oliver’s eyes fell in dread as the woman’s footfalls came closer._

_The boxer and his prey remained still as her voice carried through the cavernous alley. “No I told you I can’t move on when I don’t have proof.”_

_Starving boy’s eyes shot to alley’s end. Oliver knew what his first instinct would be…The boxer shot him a dirty scowl muttering, “Low life,” then shifted until his back was scraping along the brick walls. Oliver heard him groan lowly, “Okay you’re the leader so lead solider boy…”_

_Oliver threw him a stiff nod of authority but kept his eyes trained on the foolish boy before him. His eyes were growing wider, his brow was covered in flop sweat as he contemplated what Oliver assumed was his first mugging._

_Her steps were growing louder, and her shadow was now visible along the wall. With shaky, almost shifty movements he leaned upward until his feet were spaced evenly on the cold ground. His palms were stretched out beside his worn shoes, his knees were bent and his spine was curved. The boy was primed to attack, but so was Oliver._

_He started a silent count within his head. He did what he’d done as a marine when he needed to steady his nerves. He gulped angrily at the air and held the breath until the beat of his heart matched the rhythm of her soft steps. He concentrated on the space around him as his hands became two strong fists. Her soft voice was growing softer as he focused on the breathes of the man before him…he counted softly, “One, two, three…” he started as the crowd around him disappeared. The boxer on his right muttered, “Do it solider boy…” as she drew near._

_He smiled coldly, his feet were firmly placed before him, his strong concealed form was crouched in the shadows like a panther stalking its prey. The boy’s spine seemed to shiver as he began to uncoil his weakened body. Oliver waited until he saw the red edge of her well worn converse sneakers, then as the boy began to lurch forward Oliver, pounded. Like the skilled fighter he was he managed to grab at the boy’s thin waist before he’d managed to move his planted feet from the ground. He wept loudly, “Please…I’m so hungry and she’s right there…”_

_Oliver grumbled in his ear, “She’s an innocent and we don’t harm the innocent…”_

_He felt the bones of his ribcage through the many layers of sweaters and coats. His boney back was pressed firmly against his chest when he screamed, “Who died and made you King?”_

_Oliver was about to reply when his prey’s target gave her own fluttered reply, “Let him up…”_

_Oliver’s skin tingled with memories as she asked again, “Please let him go…I want to help, please just don’t hurt him…”_

_Muttering in the boys’ ear, “Hurt her and I’ll end you…” he jerked backward as the boy scrambled forward._

_He thanked her with pleas of sorrow; she in turn put the bags on the ground. “It’s not much…” she whispered towards Oliver’s concealed face. “It’s just some chips, a package of cookies, bread and lettuce but it’s something I guess…”_

_Oliver grunted, “Thank you…” then darkly ordered the boxer forward. “Take the bags to the others; make sure everyone gets a share…”_

_His stocky gatekeeper murmured, “Of course as he moved forward to take the offered bags. The woman stood there frozen with her arms folded across her chest. Oliver kept his head down as the silent exchange continued._

_The moment the bags were off the ground and the foolish boy was handled she took a timid step forward. Oliver remained still with his face hidden by the fabric of the old, grimy hood. She muttered, “Is there anything more I can do?”_

_Her voice cut through him like a thousand knifes but he remained still as he murmured harshly, “No, now leave before your safety is further compromised.”_

_“Ummm okay…” she whispered sadly as her feet began to move backward._

_Oliver’s tensed shoulder began to relax until she called out over the rumble of the starving crowed, “My fiancé had a saying…”_

_His heart jerked with dread over the words he feared she was about to say._

_“He said,” she coughed with tears forming in her crystal blue eyes, “We protect the innocent, we feed the starving, and we forgive the lost…”_

_He almost looked up as she uttered her last line, “You’re all three so you will see me again because, I will do anything to honor his memory.”_

_He waited until her footfalls were nothing more than distant whisperes against the dark pavement before he whispered, “Felicity...”_

* * *

 

She lifted her eyes and squinted; Oliver instantly snapped back the present and inched forward with slumped shoulders as he edged off his self made perch along the broken down brick wall. When she spotted his movements her usually bright painted lips curved into a small smile. He in turn waved a grubby, half gloved hand as she began to look down. 

The brightness of her red colored coat would have distracted many but not him...

He saw the shadow behind her looming like the ghost of Christmas past. He saw her steps still as she stood highlighted beneath the street light, he saw two large hands reaching for her slim upper arms...

Oliver took a few steps forward, her attacker then shifted, instead of coming from behind he sensed he was now coming from the darkened left side. Her eyes were still cast down with those small ungloved hands shuffling madly through the oversized bag, the straps of which were now lying limply over her extended forearm. Oliver shifted his blue eyes until he could see the edge of his sharp, angular shoulder. 

He stomped toward her quickly, the tattered heels of his worn shoes let the coldness of the fallen snow past their weakened leather barriers. He swallowed a painful growl when his icy socks began to dig at his tender if not raw flesh. His target moved along the upper ledge slowly watching the blonde haired angel with deadly intentions swimming through his drug idled brain.

His tired feet crunched over the fallen snow, her eyes flitted up in reaction to the sound. She smiled again with kindness lighting her pale face; she was about to speak when the man in the shadows finally lunged...

His past in the marines kicked in, he ran forward, she was now lying on the ground with her attackers hands anchored at her throat. Her waist was trapped between two strong thighs; he could see through the falling flakes that she was struggling. Her legs were nearly useless since he’d pinned them to the ground with his toned calves; all he could see were those small, delicate fingers clawing harshly along her assailants face. 

Oliver stepped over the small ledge, her eyes blazed hopefully as her confusion colored them. Oliver’s frozen fingers folded easily over the attacker’s hunched shoulders. His thick voice seemed to crawl down Oliver’s spine as his spit coated her sweet face. “We’ll both enjoy this if you just hold still...” 

Oliver wondered for moment if he was talking to her or perhaps him...He shook the retched thought away and pulled roughly at the ill fitting trench coat. The man snarled harshly, “Get off old man...” 

Oliver couldn’t help the smile the fell over his usual frown. Growling darkly he replied, “Appearances can be deceiving...” before flexing his unused muscles. Moments later he saw the man’s grip weaken and wane. His angel of mercy gasped, “thank you...” before she quickly pulled her knees forward. Oliver chuckled in approval when she shoved those boney protrusions into his perfectly positioned groin. 

He yelped angrily, “Stupid bitch!” just as Oliver used one arm to pull him backwards until the back of his head thudded loudly on the ground. The hood of his old army hoodie fell over his head, covering his face almost completely when he leaned forward over the broken figure.  His angel then leaned forward. He heard her low, “You sound a lot younger than I imagined…” and chose to let the comment die. He instead used the eyes that had saved her life to look over the unconscious villain.

He nudged at the man’s side grumbling, “He’s winded but not seriously injured. 

“Pity I was hoping he was seriously hurt,” she mumbled before attempting to stand. 

Oliver shot her a small glance, “I didn’t take you for one who valued violence?” 

She shrugged, “I’m not but he did attack me so...” 

Oliver laughed, “Are you alright?” 

She was busy dusting off the backs of her thighs when she replied, “Yeah but are you? I mean that must have taken a lot of strength for someone your age.” 

“Again looks can be deceiving,” he commented before beginning to walk away. 

“Hey! Wait!” she hollered as she raced to catch him. He stopped but kept his back to her then grumbled, “Yes ma’am?” 

Her light touch over his angled back made him flinch. “Sorry,” she stuttered seeing his involuntary reaction. 

“Not about you...” he mumbled softly. “It’s just no one’s touched me in kindness for many years...” 

“Oh,” she breathed as her fingers drifted slowly down the center of his back. 

Oliver fought the internal shiver that seemed to erupt beneath his skin. “Did you need something else?” he finally asked once he was sure his voice wouldn’t betray his compromised feelings. 

“Oh! Right! Well ummmm,” he heard her stuttering falter as her feet crunched over the snow behind him. “Well... you really stink.” 

He laughed uncontrollably as his head fell toward his chest, “Did you just make that observation?” he laughed thickly. 

“No....” she deadpanned, “but I’d like to thank you for saving me so....” 

He couldn’t believe his ears “Are you offering me a shower and clean clothes?” 

His blonde angel must have grinned because he could hear her soft smile in her next words, “Yes to both but I’m also offering you a place to sleep for the night if you’d like.” 

“You are aware I could be just as bad as the man on the sidewalk right?” 

He could almost hear her head bobbing as she gave her pouted reply, “You’re not...” 

“And you know this how?” he questioned softly. 

Her feet shuffled over the cracked ground, “When I bring you food, you never ask for more,” she sighed. 

He nodded in agreement caving to her charms as he spoke, “Well I would like to regain some feeling in my toes...” 

“So that’s a yes?” she asked hopefully. 

He shoved his frozen hands into his pockets and turned. He kept the hood over his brow and his face pointed downwards as he whispered, “Lead the way ma’am...” 

She reached for his forearm but then immediately stopped as his scent wafted past her nose. He smiled uttering, “Don’t worry ma’am I don’t take offense.” 

She giggled replying with, “Follow me.”  

* * *

 

They walked in amiable silence. She took the lead while he remained a few feet behind. She’d glance over her shoulder every so often and there he’d be, worn shoes moving over miles of ice cold ground. Her mind raced with thousands of thoughts and one very annoying voice. 

“Bringing him food is kind but don’t you dare for one minute think he’s not some deadbeat who’d rob you blind!” 

That lovely quote belonged to none other than the unsinkable and usually unsilenced Donna Smoak. Felicity felt her head fall when she mumbled, “And now you’ve gone and taken him home!” quietly beneath her breath. 

“You’re taking an awful big risk, you know that right?” 

His voice moved past her ears with a sense of wisdom that she assumed could only ever come with advanced age. “Do you remember when we first met?” she asked somewhat loudly as the wind cut through the fabric of her coat. 

“I was on that same corner when you almost attacked by a starving boy,” he answered with a voice that still did something strange to her stomach. 

Her breath seemed to falter past her lips, “Yeah and do you know why I came back?” 

He’d inched a few steps closer, the wind carried the scent of garbage and what she swore must have been mold past her offended nose. The odor pierced her nostrils making her eyes tear, he seemingly oblivious to her struggle managed a gruff, “I recall your parting words so not really but, if the reason is different then I’ll ask if that is your wish?” 

She lumbered forward while he once again fell back. The air around her cleared as she spoke, “Your eyes...” she explained.

She heard his small humorous reply, “I didn’t look at you that time…”

“You did actually,” she corrected him. “You may not remember it but I do. I remember those eyes because they remind me of him…”

She felt something within her shift as he breathed, “Then that was the only similarity I fear…”

“Maybe,” she managed, “Or maybe I saw past the surface…”  

Her usually quiet guest answered softly, “Most people can’t see past the ratty beard and overgrown hair.” His light reply broke the seriousness of the moment as the air around them began to once again grow comfortable.

She laughed lowly, “I would have guessed the smell was the real deterrent.” 

Her lungs burned with giddy relief when he laughed in kind, “Fair point...” 

Her smile while hidden from view was in that moment about a mile wide. She was about to give him another moment of their shared history to analyze but she realized with a fair amount of joy that she’d finally reached her front door. 

She shoved a cold hand into her pocket; she pulled out the oddly shaped key and then inserted it quickly into the silver lock. He remained at the bottom of the five steps waiting for her verbal cue. Once she’d turned the knob and flipped the light switch by the front door she walked past her foyer and into the hall that led down to the guest bath. While she rummaged through her linen closet she yelled, “Okay so umm follow the sound of my voice.” 

Her savior in filth called back, “Okay...” 

She grabbed a black towel figuring he’d stain the white one and ordered him into the bathroom next to the small table with the three pictures on it. 

She heard his feet depositing chucks of snow and water all over her small area rugs. Her mind mentally screamed but her face remained a mask of composure. When the sloshing sound stopped she peered out around the open door. “You okay?” she asked softly noticing that bathroom door was shut. 

He hollered back almost instantly, “Yes, before she heard the light sound of water flowing freely into the bottom of the tub. She managed a small smile then grabbed the towels, and moved to shut the door. 

“Do you want these left by the door, or are you still decent?” she asked while crouching toward the floor. 

“By the door if you wouldn’t mind?” he answered quickly before adding, “Do you have a spare razor and perhaps some scissors?” 

Felicity perplexed by the question replied awkwardly, “Umm well I have my spare razors beneath the sink on the left side of the cabinet and then a small pair of travel scissors are in the center drawer. 

“Thank you,” he called back before the room fell quiet. Felicity tiptoed over the damp sections of her area rugs and veered toward the darkened kitchen. Without bothering to flip on a light she grabbed the paper towel roll and sauntered back into her slushy hall. She kept her shoes on but removed her coat and placed it neatly on the hook by the door. She then fell to her knees with a wad of paper towels in her hands. With care she slowly began to mop up the melting snow. 

“You still out there?” he asked almost tenderly while the water continued to clean his dirt covered body. 

She blew a fallen strand from her face huffing, “Yeah are you okay?” 

Something about his tone made her think he was smiling, “I’m fine I just had a question about one of the pictures on the table.” 

Felicity shot the door an odd look and noted he’d retrieved the towels when she’d been gone, before continuing to remove the trapped water from her rugs. “Which one?” she asked curiously. 

“The middle one,” he stated almost eagerly. 

Her soft smile shifted into one of instant sadness. She kept her eyes level with the floor and attempted to modulate her rough voice, “He was well...” she took a shaky breath, “He was supposed to be my husband by now but sadly he was killed during his deployment.” 

Her visitor took a beat before asking sadly, “Was he a marine?” 

Her eyes teared for an entirely different reason when she said, “Yes and if you don’t mind I’d like to change the subject?” 

“I don’t mind at all...” she heard the pause and interrupted with, “Wondering what my name is?” 

He chuckled, “Yeah.” 

“Felicity,” she supplied, “and your name might be?” she asked in one giant breath. 

“Jonas,” he said almost nervously, “My name is Jonas.” 

Felicity accepted the answer noting aloud, “Hmmmm Jonas was my fiancé’s middle name.” 

She heard the shower door open as the water was shut off. She heard him shuffling around the small space so she asked quickly, “I can wash those clothes and give the new one’s I promised?” 

Her now clean savior replied, “You must have kept a few of his things?” 

She nodded, “I did because I wasn’t ready to let go of him just yet.” 

She thought his reply was odd and a bit rushed when he seemed to blather out, “I’ll be a bit so ummm if you could just leave them by the door I’ll collect them on my way out.” 

Again his voice made her stomach churn so she did something daring...She went against all good reason and moved forward. 

Her trembling hand was lying over the knob when she almost wept, “Why do you feel so familiar to me?” 

She heard the sound of the scissor shears as they cut through the mass of hair around his neck and face. His response was almost toneless, “Felicity don’t...” 

Her head swam, the way he said her name made something inside of her soul spark back to life.  She leaned into the door with her throat drying due to nerves. Her heart thudded loudly when she whispered,  “It can’t be...”

She heard him groan softly, “Felicity it’s complicated...” 

She pressed her forehead to the door, “If you’re Oliver Queen then it’s beyond complicated...” she muttered. 

The scissors fell to the granite countertop with a sharp clang. Using her memories she pictured his strong grip over the lip of the sink basin. His soft voice echoed through her heart clearing out the cobwebs that had filled the empty spaces. “He didn’t come back Felicity...he died the second he left your arms...” 

She wept recognizing the soft tenor of the voice he only ever used with her, “Oliver please...” she begged.

She heard his forehead falling against the wall, “I’m not your Oliver anymore Felicity...” he muttered in sadness. 

She argued, “Do you still love me?” 

He took a sharp breath, “That first day when you showed up out of the blue with those damn grocery bags I swore my heart stopped...” 

She gulped, “Why’s that?” 

“Because...” he sputtered, “because for the first time in a long time I could see the sun...” 

She turned the knob slowly, “Please Oliver...please...” she begged while the wet paper towels fell to the ground. 

She heard the struggle lacing his voice, “You won’t accept what I’ve become...”

“I will if you’re still in love with me like I am with you...” she sighed as the hinges on the door squeaked. 

She saw the edge of his clean jaw before he let her see the rest of him, “Oh baby,” she whispered when she began to slowly count the scars over his arms and chest. 

He shrugged in shame, “Trust me I’m uglier on the inside.” 

She shook her head slowly, “No you’re not...” she whispered, “The man who saved me still has a soul,” she soothed as reached for his waist. 

He let her touch the unmarred skin of his lightly whiskered cheek. He let out a rushed, “I thought I was going to die in that damn hospital and, god I wanted to…”

She brushed her thumb over his trembling bottom lip as she slowly stepped into his trembling touch. Her shirt grew damp when he slowly moved to embrace her at the waist. Her forehead fell to his collarbone as she moved to anchor her arms around his neck. His soft lips brushed along her temple as he struggled to find the words to make her see the worst parts of his scarred soul. “We have time Oliver…” she mumbled. “We have time…”

“I broke my promise,” he sniffed, “I didn’t protect the innocent…”

She kissed the hollow of his throat softly, “You protected me, you honored me and that’s a good start…”

She felt the soft whiskers of his much shorter beard brushing along her smooth temple, “You realize you’re never leaving my side again right?” she asked to make sure he knew her hold him was never going to wane.

“I do love you,” he croaked, “I stayed away because of it…” he tried to explain.

She rubbed her forehead over his hard, toned flesh, “Then stay this time, don’t leave me with the memories of our past. Give me the future that we both deserve,” she begged as his lips ghosted over the shell of her ear.

“I’m scared baby, what if you can’t accept what I’ve become?”

She snorted softly, “I came back to the damn corner for six weeks because of some homeless man who reminded me of you I think you’re safe.”

He chuckled, “Yeah an old, homeless man…”

She lightly nudged his right pectoral, “Apparently my love for you knew no bounds…”

“We have a long road ahead of us don’t we?” he asked as they stood there joined in the first of many endless embraces.

“Yeah,” she shrugged in his arms, “but I wouldn’t have it any other way…”


	19. Starving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Oliver is cooking, Felicity is starving literally and passionately and the song is “Starving” by Hailee Sienfeld.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing in relation to Arrow or it's characters. Lyrics and song are property of Hailee Sienfeld and her recording label.

 

 

**“Starving”**  

 

 

The windows in front of her were frosted over with the remnants of fallen snow. The small coffee shop had lights wrapped around each window’s frame in light of the approaching holiday season. The open mic sign was pushed off to the side with all the other event signs for the coming weeks. She heard a patron groaning about the traffic while the other was going through the list of people she had yet to shop for.  She sipped on the coffee before her while her dirty blonde friend waited for her frenzied words of doom and gloom. Felicity saw her small mouth beginning to frown as she continued to avoid the matter at hand.

She was nervous plain and simple. “What if he doesn’t understand?” she lowly grumbled as Sara gave her a very simple but understandable eye roll. 

“You’ve been together for almost a year and this is what scares you?” 

Felicity let the words from her best friend roll around her mind on an endless loop, “He’s going to think I’m insane,” she finally stated as her chin nearly dropped to her chest. Her quiet yet shameful brooding was cut short when Sara gently nudged the side of her mug into her blanched knuckles. Felicity gave her a short glance as her fingers tightened around her own steaming ceramic mug. “So you’re trying for the nonverbal approach now?” Felicity saw Sara’s eyes brighten when her lips curved into a very knowing smile. 

“He’s a goner Felicity, anyone could see that, hell everybody has...” 

Felicity’s eyes fluttered in muted tones of mild embarrassment. “I didn’t know we had an audience that time...” she shamefully muttered as Sara’s calm voice broke through her own cluttered heart. 

“You’re at peace when he’s with you Felicity,” her voice stalled out for a brief moment before she gulped, “He made you see the best version of yourself and you let him see his own as well so...” 

“So trust that he’ll understand my actions and what trust my heart?” Felicity interrupted somewhat joyfully while Sara nodded in affirmation. 

“Trust me girle he’ll understand,” she giggled before lifting the rim of her own steaming cup of joe towards her smiling lips. 

Felicity shook her head almost ruefully as she mumbled into the steaming liquid, “Oh I’m going to regret listening to you...” 

* * *

 

She was still standing outside their apartment door when her phone buzzed loudly from within her coat pocket. She reached downward as it buzzed again, her fingers slipped over the sides and towards the small buttons along the razor thin side. The wheels in her head were turning harshly with feelings of utter dread. “What the hell am I doing?” she thought aloud before she summoned the courage to look over the screen of the once buzzing phone. 

Her face went from deathly pale to pink and rosy when she saw his handsome face flashing over the lighted screen. Her thumb hovered over the green icon for mere seconds before the pad of her thumb left an imprint over the clear screen cover. His voice hummed through the small speaker seconds later. “Hey, are you coming home tonight or what?” 

She starred almost ruefully at the closed door, “Yeah,” she sighed, “I just got ummm...” her words became lodged in her throat when she heard his once light footsteps start to grow louder. 

“Tell me you’re not standing at the door?” he lightly chided as she glanced down at the slowing turning knob. 

With the phone still pressed to her now burning, red ear she shrugged silently when his worried face came into view. “Hi?” she muttered as he ended the now pointless call. 

“Really? It’s our one year anniversary and you’re too afraid to even walk through the door?” 

Her head fell in shame, “I’m nervous okay...” she admitted softly. “I’m nervous because of the deal we made last week...” she added when she saw his feet inch past the threshold and towards her shaking frame. 

He took care when approaching her just like he had when they first met. He couldn’t see her face but somehow he always knew what she was feeling just by how she breathed. He carefully placed an open palm over her shoulder with the thumb extended outwards, so he could gently graze the skin of his extended digit over the fabric of her soft coat. Her strangled breaths made him inch closer so his bottom lip was brushing gently over the skin of her temple. She felt the low smile form against her skin when he whispered, “Felicity, I made dinner as you requested and you were supposed to sing me a song...” 

“Yeah that’s the issue,” she complained lightly while letting herself fall easily into his broad chest. 

He moved his palm down her covered arm while his other palm found it’s home along the nape of her bent neck, “Honey it is how we met,” he soothed with the voice of crushed velvet. 

“Please don’t remind me...” she outright begged as her forehead sunk towards the hollow of his throat. 

She felt his low laughter as his whiskered skin scratched along the lines of her forehead, “Our history is far from shameful baby.” 

She huffed, “Yeah and neither was the time when John, Lyla, Sara, and oh yeah my mom caught us having sex up against our kitchen wall.” 

“Hey!” he grumbled indignantly, “We were only halfway there! Remember I had your back pressed against the wall and you had those sinfully talented fingers working on undoing my belt.” 

She choked on her spit, “Close enough! You already had me stripped down to my underwear! My mother of all people saw my tit’s for Christ sakes!” 

His growl of low approval hummed over her forehead, “Oh yeah...didn’t I have my face buried between them?” 

His sudden memory of that mortifying moment made the butterflies in her stomach began to slowly subside. “I could sing Happy Birthday and you would be happy wouldn’t you?” she realized vocally. 

He placed a tender kiss to her hair, “Well I’m in love with you so yeah baby that would do the trick.” 

His whispered confession of love made her heart soar, “I love you too,” she mumbled brightly while her arms slowly began to encircle his very trim waist. 

“Good so now that we’ve settled that can we please continue this conversation in the confines of our shared home?” 

His words like everything else seemed to scratch over her skin as his adam’s apple bobbed. “Yeah,” she relented as he moved backward. She kept her arms wrapped around his hips as he slowly inched them past the decorated threshold. She yanked at the corded muscles of his well defined sides when her downcast eyes caught the beginnings of a very brightly colored trail. “Oliver you didn’t?” she asked breathlessly as her forehead inched upward. 

His voice suddenly became scratchy when he swallowed roughly, “You said you wanted it to be like a fairytale?” 

Felicity’s eyes swept around the incredibly decorated room, she felt his burning touch along the tender skin of her neck as his fingers gently kneaded along the tightened muscles. Their apartment had a hardwood foyer with a coat rack on one side and a small entry table on the other. The hardwood floors extended outward throughout both the living and dining spaces. They had a small hall that led toward the small but usable master suite. Their guest room was also down this hall but since they never had guests Oliver had turned the room into her home office for their six month anniversary. 

Her stomach flipped rapidly as her eyes swept over the thousands of white and pink rose petals that littered their dark floors. They’d chosen this unit not for the space but instead for the massive wall of windows. Oliver had lined the tops of each one with multiple strands of icicle lights, so she’d have the illusion of snow. They had a small seating area with two black couches and a tables both in between and then on each side. All five surfaces were covered with lit vanilla and lavender candles. The kitchen was undecorated except for the two plates that sat along the marbled countertops. On those plates was the meal they’d first shared...”You didn’t actually make those from scratch did you?” she marveled while her heart continued to swell. 

“A deal’s a deal,” he muttered as his lips brushed over the edge of her upper ear. 

“Big Belly burger’s original recipe...” she giggled. 

His forehead nudged along the crown of her head, “Of course...” he replied softly then added, “So umm wanna try closing our front door and see how the evening goes?” 

She poked his sides a bit roughly which made him wince in mocked pain, “So would you like your gift now?” she relented as she used the bottom of her heel to kick the door shut. 

He pulled her into his warm, loving embrace then whispered along her temple, “What else would make me go to these lengths?” 

Felicity’s eyes slipped to towards the edge of the counter so she lightly sighed, “I thought your gift was the meal?”

Oliver’s teasing lips pursed against her skin, “It’s not what you think…” he started as she slipped easily from his faltering touch. She walked around the island with her fingers tracing along the edge of the counter. Oliver stood behind her silently with his arms folding over his broad chest. She heard him huffing loudly as she leaned forward to retrieve the poorly hidden package. It was wrapped poorly as well with crinkled torn edges and spaces of bunched up tape.

She peered over her shoulder asking gently, “Did you make this?”

He shrugged ruefully, “Yes and don’t start on the wrapping job…”

She wanted to snicker but she held back giggling lightly, “You used the same paper from last year I see.”

“Look either open it or continue to mock me…” he scolded before her eyebrows furrowed. He gulped loudly, “What?”

She shook her head muttering, “Nothing it’s just…”

“Just what?” he asked almost fearfully with a vexed look lingering in his crystal blue eyes.

She smiled shyly, “I’m not nervous anymore…”

He looked at her strangely, “Am I supposed to understand that?”

“No,” she laughed, “No, but I’m thinking you will in about five minutes…”

With that she placed the package by the cooling food and ignored the sudden growling of her empty stomach. She was starving since her nerves had made eating a non-starter but suddenly she was starving in more ways than one…

* * *

 

Oliver took her hand then dragged her towards the family room. She loved how whenever they touched something inside her instantly seemed to spark. “You’re doing it again...” 

He chuckled at her musing, “Doing what Felicity?” 

“The thumb thing...” she giggled. “You always do that whenever we’re touching,” she suddenly realized.

“It’s my way of letting you know I care,” he seemed to verbally shrug as they slowly began to part. He went towards the couch and she ventured toward the makeshift stage. She kicked off her shoes one by one; he undid another button along his blue dress shirt as he lightly slumped into the comfort of their carefully chosen couch. “Does it bother you?” he asked curiously while she pulled the elastic tie from her bound blonde hair. 

“No, it’s just sort of beautiful how my body reacts when you touch me that’s all,” she remarked casually while looking over the various photos he’d taken during her drunken mic nights. 

She heard his audible gulp, “Baby you don’t have to do this you know that right?” 

She glanced over the endless sheets of music sighing in relief, “Yeah...” she started. “Yeah I do.” 

She heard him settle into the oversized cushions, she could feel his eyes trailing down the gold zipper of her tight, black dress. She gave him a little shimmy of her hips then shot him a sultry gaze. He chuckled softly when she battled her painted lashes, “So does this turn you on?” she giggled. 

His eyes sparked with an endless flame, “Actually you singing is what really does the trick.” 

She blew him a teasing kiss with her cherry, red lips then proceeded to adjust the mic stand. Oliver laced his fingers behind his head and leaned into the makeshift pillow. She gave him a giddy wink before gently tapping the mic. “One, two...” she tested softly. 

“You know the speakers are dead...” he mocked with amusement. 

“I do,” she admitted, “but I’m trying to give you a show so let me have my fun okay?” 

His brows wrinkled when she placed her hands over her trim hips. “Is this part of the show?” 

She glanced downward taking in her overall appearance. Her dress was flawless. It was the black, body hugging number that fell to her knees. The fabric highlighted her time spent in the gym by showing off her best assets. Her arms were bare which she felt always showcased the scooped neckline at the front. Deciding her appearance was indeed part of the show she grinned, “Yeah, why don’t you like the view?” 

“Always,” he gulped. “Always...” 

She gave him a soft head tilt before grabbing the mic stand with both hands. She wrapped her fingers around the bottom of the mic and placed her trembling lips to the wire mesh surface. With a deep breath filling her lungs and a belly filled with two forms of hunger she breathed, “ _You know just what to say,_ ” before the music even began to play. 

“ _Shit, that scares me, I should just walk away,_ ” she lowly squeaked as Oliver leaned forward. His elbows were perched atop his knees while his chin rested over his still joined hands. 

She blinked rapidly and waited for her heart to stop beating erratically. The catchy beat of the song began filtering through the apartment’s other stereo system, her nerves were rattling away as she slowly began to sway. Her lips hovered over the mic as she softly sang, “ _But I can't move my feet._..” 

Oliver grinned and began to stand. Felicity closed her eyes and let the words slowly carry her away. 

As the next three lines left her lips something within her suddenly began to shift, “ _The more that I know you, the more I want to, Something inside me's changed, I was so much younger yesterday, oh_...” 

Her confidence grew as the chorus began to play. As the words filtered past her lips she felt his body moving along her back. “ _I didn't know that I was starving till I tasted you, Don't need no butterflies when you give me the whole damn zoo, By the way, by the way, you do things to my body, I didn't know that I was starving till I tasted you._..” 

He murmured along her neck as his hands began to drift down her arms and towards her waist, “ _By the way, by the way, you do things to my body  
I didn't know that I was starving till I tasted you_...” 

Her eyes flashed open as he gripped her waist. There they were eye to eye. His arms slowly encircled her waist. She latched her fingers along the nape of his neck, he pressed his forehead to hers, they began to sway gently as their lips slightly touched. “ _You know just how to make my heart beat faster._..” she sang as their lips brushed. 

Her heart slammed against her ribcage angrily when his fingers became buried within the fabric of her dress. She half muttered, and half panted, “ _Emotional earthquake, bring on disaster._..” as he trailed his tongue along her parted lips. When she whispered the next lyrics their tongues met in the most erotic dance they’d ever managed to create. “ _You hit me head-on, got me weak in my knees...”_

He didn’t hear her giggle, “ _Yeah, something inside me's changed,_ ” because he was too busy asking, 

“Do I really make you weak in the knees?” 

Their foreheads rubbed when she attempted to nod, “That first night didn’t you see my knees knocking together?” 

His lower lip brushed along her upper lips when he replied, “No, all I saw was a beautiful girl in bright red dress...” 

She whispered, “ _I didn't know that I was starving till I tasted you._..” 

He whispered in turn, “ _Don't need no butterflies when you give me the whole damn zoo...”_

“Do I really give you butterflies?” she interrupted before he could sing the next line.

Their foreheads rubbed when he sighed ruefully, “I didn’t eat all day...” 

She pulled back slightly, looking at him in shock, “You’re kidding?” 

Again with that rueful sigh he stated, “I was so nervous about tonight that I swear I did have an entire zoo swimming around in my stomach.” 

Felicity’s lungs deflated almost instantly with a low gasp, “Why would you be nervous?”

The tip of his nose ghosted down her own when he muttered softly, “The present...”

She rubbed her thumb over the small hairs at his neck, “Yeah what about it?” she asked. .

“It’s the first picture I ever took of you…you know from that night,” he mumbled almost shyly.

Her body wanted to react but the way he held her made her pause. “I didn’t think you’d understand the meaning of this song…” she blurted out before kissing him gently.

His fingers seemed to dance around her hips, “It’s the same one from the open mic night, of course I remember…” he laughed. His lips danced over her lower lip teasing her into making a bolder move. Her stomach fluttered with the dueling hungers as she pondered which side would win.

“We both starved ourselves for nothing,” she openly mused.

He agreed by lightly pecking her lips as he kept swaying their joined bodies back and forth. Felicity heard his stomach grumble just as hers decided to make it a resounding chorus. They both stared at the other’s deep blue eyes before they started laughing out loud, “I guess we’re both starving in more ways than one,” Felicity quipped. 

“I really didn’t know what it was like to be happy until I met you,” Oliver offered as the song’s last beats began to play. 

Felicity pulled his lips back down to hers then breathed, “ _The more that I know you, the more I want to...”_

Their lips brushed once more when he sighed, “ _Something inside me's changed...”_

“Happy Anniversary…” she moaned as their lips and then tongues slowly met.

“I love you…” he managed to sputter before his hands began to roam towards the zipper of her dress.

Once the pads of his fingers began to graze along her bared back she no longer had to wonder which part of her was going to win…all she had to do was simply give in as the last line played…

“ _I was so much younger yesterday, oh…_ ”


	20. Cramped Spaces Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the original prompt for cramped spaces where Felicity annoys Oliver the flight attendant. For more detail read part 1 and part 2 located in earlier chapters. Here we learn more about Felicity's past, we have smut of course and perhaps Laurel and Ray's relationship isn't at all what it might seem...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing in regards to Arrow or it's characters.

 

 

**Chapter 3**

 

 

Ray begged for them to leave the sitting room. Oliver in a show of defiance laced their fingers together when he stood; she had to swallow an almost evil cackle when he chose to hold the pillow she’d given him over his beautiful body. He then kicked his discarded pants aside before pulling her blanket clad body towards his bare chest. Ray’s eyes grew to the size of silver dollars when the pillow fell to the floor. “I take it you’ll let us dress before we discuss how you chose to barge into our room?” Oliver’s venom laced words had Ray gasping for a timely comeback.

“I…ummm,” he gulped nervously as his eyes shifted to Laurel. “This was your damn idea!” he screeched shamefully.

Her face was still frozen in a state of amusing shock. Oliver’s body was beginning to react once more in response to their body’s proximity. She could feel the tip of his penis brushing over her swollen labia; the sensation of his uncontrollable touch made her stomach growl with un-sated hunger. Her grin grew when their joined hands fell over her belly button; his forearm remained anchored over her waist as Laurel’s eyes began to grow wide…

“My God Ollie do you have no sense of decency?”

“Jealous Laurel?” he sneered with a low growl.

She in turn rolled those piercing eyes made of darkness before spitting back, “Why would I be jealous? You apparently have lost the ability to control…” It was Felicity’s turn to sneer when Laurel realized what she was about to say.

“Hmmm I’m guessing he was the picture of self control when you were together?”

Oliver’s lips dropped to the shell of her ear as Laurel’s mouth fell, “She never had this effect trust me,” he whispered as Ray attempted to support his rapidly crumbling relationship.

“Just go and get dressed, we’ll wait here and perhaps once you’ve regained some ummm control,” he gulped awkwardly, “then we’ll go somewhere nice for dinner okay?”

Felicity took in his raised brows and flushed skin. She smirked then mumbled uncontrollably, “Does our openness offend you?”

Ray’s skin burned like an open flame as he choked, “Actually…yes.”

Feeling satisfied and a bit smug she bumped Oliver’s groin with her backside murmuring, “I think we’ve made our point…”

“Agreed,” he whispered as they slowly began moving backward toward her bedroom door.

* * *

 

 Once the door closed they didn’t bother with finding clothes. He rubbed the blanket down off her shoulders until it had pooled around her feet. His strong, naked body was still firmly pressed along her supple skin but, their desires were halted by another more pressing matter. The hushed voices from the other room intrigued the couple so with their greedy ears pressed to the door’s surface they listened in deserved satisfaction. “She’s pissed,” Felicity whispered to Oliver. 

He in turn brushed his smiling lips over her smooth temple, “Yeah well she just saw her ex-boyfriend screwing another woman, I’m thinking pissed is an understatement.” 

Felicity managed to reach a hand around to swat at his stomach gently. The way his skin bristled at her touch sent flames through her frayed nerve endings. She swallowed slowly then breathed, “Does seeing her make things difficult?” 

“No,” he stated before she felt her words had fully left her mouth. Then in an effort to physically prove his point he brushed his lips down the side of her throat. Her body went taut with envy as his tongue traced along the shallow pit of her pulse point. 

Her knees buckled when she felt his fingers tracing along the bared skin of her trim hips. “We can’t...” she croaked as his teeth grazed along her soft skin. She felt the nipples of his pectorals rubbing softly over the spine of her shoulder blades; while the corded muscles of his arms held her firmly in place against his upper abdomen. She squirmed a bit when his grip slid down past her elbows and towards her delicate wrists. “Oliver...” she rasped lowly with trepidation inching its way into her voice. 

He continued to pull at her tender flesh. Each soft, sensual tug made her groan with pleasure and growl with misery. “Baby please, they’re going to think you’re...” the words on her mind died in her throat when his right hand moved over the small of her back. Her lips immediately slid into a thin, pursed line as he splayed the entirety of his strong palm over the small, space of untouched skin. 

As he muttered, “You’re so tempting...” his tongue brushed over her puckered skin. 

She gasped as he pushed down along the end of her spine. The pressure made her thighs part as her rounded ass slowly began to rub up and down his welcoming groin. She felt her back bowing at the slightest touch; her pebbled nipples were crushed against the closed door, her splayed fingers searched in vain for any stable anchor. When her head fell back she wept, “You can’t be this insane...” as he rubbed his hardened cock over her slightly parted nether lips. Her entrance seemed to hiccup emptily as it beckoned for his all consuming presence. Her body betrayed her further when he rubbed the heel of his hand up along her spinal ridges. She felt her knees bend as she continued rubbing herself along his tempting arousal. He felt warm as their bodies struggled to join. Forgetting herself she adjusted her stance until his tip was rubbing along her slippery walls. He ran the heel of his palm down her spine roughly before she felt his rough touch kneading along the tender skin of her shaking hips. He gripped at her skin as she slid her palms down the length of the door before her. Her heady voice filled the space around them with a greedy demand, “Touch me…” Her body quivered as he sucked along the skin of her shoulder.

His muffled words sent shivers of anticipation down through her needy breasts, “I am touching you,” he almost mocked but, she wanted his hands over the only part of her skin he’d yet to explore. She felt the tips of his knees as they ghosted along the backs of her own. His adjusted stance let him fill her while she slowly sunk down over his length. Just as before her body welcomed him without regard, the muscles of her inner walls expanded as they each yearned to become one.  With his hands still anchored at her waist she slowly lowered her arms and reached backward until her fingers were gripping along the taut flesh near the ridge of his pelvic bone. He gasped with knees bent as she used her newly acquired leverage to deepen their union. He surged upward at her urging as she slowly slipped down to his hilt. His throat sounded hoarse when he cried, “Now who’s insane?”

She chuckled, “And you’re still not touching me…”

She could feel the wheels turning within his beautiful mind as he uttered in realization…” Ah you’d like to be completely naked…”

The back of her head fell over his shoulder as he thrusted upward, “See you are smart…” she wept. Her body felt hot, sticky and wanton as his teeth tugged along the bra strap. She pushed him forward with her palms as his fingers raked along her sides, the beads of sweat along her skin fell in soft rivets as he roughly pulled along the cups of her bra. Her gasp sounded strangled when he managed to roll her aching nipples between his thumb and forefinger. She couldn’t see his face but she could feel his smile as his lips sucked along the line of her extended neck. The clasp of her bra flipped as he tugged her breasts upwards, the straps fell and the cups slipped between the underside of her breasts and ribs.

“God you feel good,” his hoarse voice bellowed with contentment while he pumped away vigorously. Her pebbled nipples felt sated as he pulled along the tender skin rigorously.

Her eyes fluttered in satisfaction, “I’m completely satisfied…”she cooed.

He mumbled along her pulse point, You better be…”

Her amused laughter became a cry of passion as he pumped in and out of her. Her body felt wrecked yet complete all at the same time. She felt his breathes falling over her skin in hurried pants; he was nearing his climax just as she was beginning to reach her own. The voices beyond the door had been lost, the darkness of the room had been inviting and now as he filled her once more all she could feel was perfection…

His exhaustion was growing, his legs she was sure were aching, his body was beginning to slow as her thighs tightened. “So close…” she whimpered, “so damn close…” she urged as he pushed upward harshly. She felt his tip in her stomach he’d thrusted so harshly. Her cries of approval made him murmur “Touch yourself…”

Her lips trembled in concern, “What?”

With another harsh tug to her abused nipples he whispered again, “Touch yourself…”

She moaned, “Still not getting it…”

He chuckled but explained not with words but with actions. Her right breast felt lonely as he dragged his fingertips down her sweaty body. She hiccupped greedily when his middle finger began massaging her clit. She screamed, “Fuck!” as her body exploded around her. His touch simply grew rougher as his pace quickened. She screamed, “Fuck, fuck, fuck...” erotically as her body shuddered against his…

His touch eased into a gentle caress, “See I told you to touch yourself…” he accused knowingly before his knees finally gave out. They fell to the ground sideways, he slowly pulled out as she rolled onto her stomach.

Her laughter made her lungs burn, “I’ve never been so wrapped up in another human being before.”

Oliver rolled onto his back with his arms outstretched above his head. “Me neither,” he admitted quickly.

Felicity raised her chest upward until her elbows were able to support the weight. She gazed at him for the first time with no barriers between them. She took her time examining the sharp line of his chiseled jaw and how it curved when he smiled. She admired the almost delicate curve of where his collarbones met before the ridge of the sternum was formed. His broad chest looked just as amazing as it felt; each pectoral was a perfectly shaped circle that rose and fell with each staggered breath. His abdominal muscles made her insides quiver…most men were impressed with a six pack but her man had an eight pack. Each muscle grouping was well defined with sharpened now damp lines that curved downward toward his perfect v…Her eyes widened as they slipped down the curve of his pelvic bone and, towards his still rather impressive erection. He was still at about half mass, the tip was covered in a mixture of their arousals, the shaft seemed to glimmer when the reflection of the moon passed through the slight part in the otherwise drawn curtains.

She scooted along the soft carpet making her elbows burn. Her bunched up bra’s underwire dug along the bones of her ribcage with each shuffled movement. Oliver shot her an amused look, “What are you doing?” he asked softly with an unnamed emotion crossing his face.

“Perfection like you is hard to resist…” she blurted out.

“You touch me and we’ll never make it to dinner…” he replied easily with lust lacing his tone.

She sighed but remained still, “What do you think it is?

Oliver’s eyes fluttered in confusion, “What what is? Our attraction or the fact that we’ve just had sex four times in the span of a day?”

“Three and half,” she corrected immediately.

He groaned, “There was penetration on that couch Felicity…”

“Number one penetration, really? Choose a better word and also I didn’t climax so technically it wasn’t a full experience so it’s three and half,” she explained rationally as Oliver’s laughter filled the empty room.

“So I’ve made you come almost every single time huh?”

She groaned in acceptance, “Yes…and you would have on attempt number three had we been able to finish…” The last part was almost rueful as she suddenly recalled the two in the other room. Her skin flushed instantly, “Shit…” she mumbled before yelling, “Ray? You still out there?”

Silence greeted her call. She and Oliver shared a tempered look, “Did they leave?” she squeaked.

“God I hope so…” he remarked lowly.

Felicity yelled again, “Ray?”

Still nothing so with a bit of effort she rolled onto her back and reached for the bottom drawer of the row of cabinets near the door; Oliver watched her with interest. “What are you doing?” he questioned with a smile.

She shot him a sultry look before squealing giddily, “Found it!” Moments later she was pulling out her spare phone. Oliver shot her another perplexed look to which she replied, “Remember this is my home away from home. I rented out the room so I’m the only guest. One trip I couldn’t find my phone after a meeting so I ran out and picked up a burner.”

“You’re incredible you know that?” he replied in awe.

She smiled, “Nah but thank you for thinking so.” She caught his low, bashful smile before she typed out, “Ray where are you?”

Moments later the phone buzzed angrily; with her back along the surface of the carpet she tapped the message icon. “Oh thank god…” she breathed when she read, “I was called away about five minutes after the door closed so Laurel and I are in the lobby. Do you want to eat here in say twenty minutes?”

Oliver’s fingers brushed along her knee, she glanced up to find him sitting with his legs crossed beside her hip. “Good news I take it?” he smiled with a glint of mischief in his eyes.

She nodded, “They’re in the lobby.”

His forehead fell to the back of his hand as his fingers spread along her knee, “So…should we get ready?” he breathed.

She nudged her toes along his upper, outer thigh, “We better before they come back…” she replied before they both dissolved into a fit of shared laughter.

* * *

 

Letting her walk into the shower without him was hard but, imagining how the water traveled down the curved surface of her breast until the small droplets reached her pebbled nipple was downright torture. He shook off the many thoughts of how she’d feel when she came around him with nothing between them but water and steam... “Hey can you check the closet for me?” 

He cocked his head towards the closed bathroom door and smiled slightly, “Sure...” he called back as he quickly buckled his pants. 

She murmured back moments later, “I’m looking for the green sleeveless dress. It should be near the back left of the closet.” 

His chin brushed over his chest as his head bowed in quiet humor. The room was lit only by the lone lamp near the bedside table. The curtains were still drawn and the bed untouched. In moving towards the small closet he surveyed the small space. Felicity had mentioned that the room was rented out so he wondered silently did she have anything in the space that made this room a home. The curtains were standard issue hotel drapes. They matched the beige carpeting beneath his feet. All the desks were ordinary, with no special designs to make them distinctive. The room itself like was shaped like a rectangle with the four walls and three doors but, the laptop on the bedside table was not. He squinted in the low light; it was white much to his surprise with a silver inlay around the screens edge. The item itself would weigh less than a pound he assumed based on how thin it looked when closed. He kept peering around the space; he saw a pair of panda slippers edged into one darkened corner, he saw an old afghan was thrown over one of the desk chairs. He sighed in pride at his small findings then placed his hand over the brass knob and pulled the door openly slowly. Felicity’s voice broke through the comfortable silence when she asked, “Do you see it?” 

He heard the shower door close as her voice quieted. Her footsteps sounded wet as she tiptoed across the bathroom tiles. He resumed his task by pushing about four dresses forward before reaching for the fifth one then replied, “Yeah I’m holding it right now.” 

“Good, can you hang it on the doorknob for me?” 

Oliver nodded silently but still gave her a verbal, “Of course,” as he shut the spare dresser door and headed for the bathroom door with steam floating out through the space between the door’s edge and the floor. He could see her shadow as she passed, his stomach knotted instantly when the cold brass touched his skin. His voice sounded strangled as he breathed, “It’s here when you’re ready...” 

She sounded distracted when she mumbled, “Thanks baby.” 

He felt his chest flutter with butterflies, “Baby?” he laughed teasingly. 

“Don’t start Oliver, we’ll never see the outside of this room if you do,” she gently ordered as his arms rose upwards in defeat. 

“I surrender,” he declared, “I surrender but I do have some very innocent questions if you wouldn’t mind playing a little game...” He let his voice drop off after he elongated the e. 

He heard her light huff of annoyance before her voice simmered with unbridled curiosity, “The last game had us shedding clothes...” 

He nodded ruefully, “Yes and while I did enjoy the end result I’m thinking we might cause a scene if we started fucking in the hotel’s bar.” 

Felicity nearly choked on her words, “Since when are we fucking?” 

His eyes darted around the room in hopes of finding something more to question her on while he calmly replied, “Since you decided to work in a quicke while Ray rode up on the elevator.” 

Something in the bathroom met an ill timed fate as she groaned, “You’re trying to goad me for a larger purpose so what’s the deal Queen?” 

He shuffled towards the actual hotel closet that was built into the wall and slid the slider open. Inside there was nothing except for a men’s suit and the shoes to match. His brow furrowed in a strange fit of uncontrolled jealousy, “I’m goading you...” he replied sternly, “because you have a men’s suit in your room...” 

He expected to hear something tumble to the ground, he was shocked when she merely hiccupped, “Oh yeah that’s for you...” 

He cocked his head and glanced at the closed door, “What?”

“When you were deboarding the plane I sent a text to Maurice who does my shopping when I’m in the city. I figured that this might happen so I had him purchase the suit just in case my hunch was correct.” 

She sounded so logical that it made him chuckle. “What may I ask are you doing?” 

“Plucking my eyebrows and after that I’m applying my facial cream why?” she retorted with the ease of one who felt confident in the relationship before her. 

Oliver sighed, “You didn’t have to do that.” In reference to the suit.

She offered an instant rebuttal, “Yes I did.” 

He could hear the cap of the cream as it slid closed. Her heard her small feet moving over the damp tile floor, he could feel her sharp breaths as she reached for the door, he could smell the lilac of her shampoo in the humid air...he could sense everything about her but he couldn’t fathom what she said next...

“I’ve never felt like this before which I’ve more than explained...” she stated plainly as the door slid open. She stood there leaning against the frame of the door with her arms folded protectively over her heart. She wore a crème colored slip that left nothing for the imagination to silently ponder. Her legs were crossed at her ankles, her lips were pale but her stare was warm. 

He swallowed, Nor have I...” 

Her nipples seemed pert as they began to harden beneath her slip, her fingers dragged along the skin of her upper arms in a staggered fashion as she mumbled, “They way you consume me is terrifying.” 

He gulped, “Agreed,” but remained perfectly still. 

She tilted her delicate neck then sighed, “I grew up thinking my father left because I wasn’t loveable enough.” 

Oliver croaked sullenly, “Felicity...” but she wasn’t finished. She gazed at him softly with a faint smile gracing her perfect lips. 

“I walled over my heart with bricks and mortar,” she sighed with a sort of acceptance that came with years of trained acceptance. Oliver felt his heart stammer with sadness as she continued. “I spent more time with machines than I did with people...until I met Cooper.” 

He leaned into the closet door’s frame mumbling, “You don’t owe me your story,” softly as she croaked, “Yeah I do...” 

A lone tear rolled down to the tip of her nose before it fell off the soft cliff. His heart ached when he mumbled, “Why?” 

She smiled sadly, “Because I wanna say the words and have you understand that it’s beyond that. I want you to understand that whatever this is…” she took a brief pause as she gestured between them, “I want you to know its real…” she admitted with an array of emotions tumbling past her lips.

All he could say was, “Same...” 

She bowed her head, “He did to me what Laurel did to you. He betrayed me when I wouldn’t be who he wanted me to be…” 

Oliver’s first instinct was to kiss her until this conversation simply melted away; his second was to hold her as she explained but, he remained frozen and chose his third thought then asked carefully, “Would it be okay if I held you?” 

“No...” she mused aloud. “If you hold me a lot more than soft words will be exchanged if you catch my drift.” 

He couldn’t help but stifle a slight laugh as he asked soberly, “How did he use you?” 

“At first it was small things...” she sighed while Oliver remained still. Her lips seemed cold as she whispered, “It was an innocent filtration when we first met at MIT.”

“I bet you looked adorable in an oversized MIT hoodie,” he remarked as her smile shifted into a genuine one.

“You have no idea,” she joked before her voice shifted back towards her more sullen mood. “He was nice and I was starved for human interaction.”

Oliver interrupted, “Wasn’t your mother there for you?”

Felicity’s brow furrowed but not in confusion. Oliver watched her mull over her options before her lips parted and her somewhat exhausted voice came out. “Oh she’s a character filled with zany one liners and an entire wardrobe of inappropriate clothing but she’d been hurt as well. My father left her with a child whose IQ surpassed her own before kindergarten. She had to work three jobs in order to keep us in a neighbor that offered half-way decent schools. She was amazing but at a certain point you need more than a mother’s love you need…”

“Romantic love,” Oliver breathed with a very pointed stare.

Smiling sadly she nodded, “Yeah and I thought I had that with Cooper. He was so sweet Oliver, he would hold my hand when he walked me to class, he would call my room to make sure I’d made it back from the library safely. He was perfect until he wasn’t…” Oliver felt something inside of her crack as her delicate voice shifted into a remorseful tone. “Cooper was a hacker and a fairly good one but, he was nothing in comparison to me.” The hairs at the back of his neck began to prickle with anxiety as her story continued to unfold. “At first it was like a game, he’d make it a contest and the winner would have to pay for dinner. I started small by hacking into the schools’ database; I’d change a grade or two and celebrate by sleeping with my boyfriend.”

His lips became pursed when she said boyfriend and, sadly she noticed his discomfort. “Hey we both had relationships prior to this one…” she gently soothed.

He grumbled childishly, “I know…” before letting her continue. He pressed his temple to the frame and listened as she continued to weave her tail. “The first time was exhilarating to be honest...” Oliver felt a chill descend upon them as her voice lowered. He longed to brush his fingers down the curve of her cheek but respected her wishes and remained like a stone stature perched along the wall. The space between her eyes crinkled and her nose seemed to twitch as she whispered lowly, “The companies he chose were small, they had a weak firewall and as far as I could see they had no real impact on the world. Again at first it was small things like resetting the locks on the doors or even changing the security teams out on the schedule.” Oliver heard her voice falter as the words continued to flow, “I didn’t take part in the changes until he targeted a larger company and then I wasn’t aware of my involvement…” She took a deep breath, her chest seemed to rattle with silent sobs and, her tone now seemed wrecked with unspoken guilt. “He told me they were gun manufactures,” Oliver inched his shoulder along the door carefully. She noted the movement saying, “Don’t Oliver, don’t move forward okay just let me get this out…”

He nodded gravely, “Remember what I said before if this will change how I feel about you then don’t…don’t tell me,” he almost begged as her eyes fell.

“It’s because of my feelings for you that I have too…” she sighed as her fingers dug harshly into her upper arms. “He made me think they were responsible for the deaths of hundreds, he told me story after story and I ate it up. I didn’t know whose company it was you have to understand that, I didn’t know what he wanted me to do, I didn’t know…” she repeated.

Oliver asked her softly, “Felicity why did he get you involved?”

With downcast eyes she answered, “He couldn’t get past the firewalls and…”

“He knew you could,” Oliver interrupted before realizing what she was trying to tell him. Their eyes met and he knew why she was suddenly so racked with guilt. He took a step forward just as she took a step back, his voice sounded like thunder right before the lightening strike, “Two years ago my trust fund along with my sister’s was wiped out…”

Felicity gazed at him silently as she mournfully replied, “Keep going…” He watched as her back slid slowly down the frame of the door.

His stomach knotted in rage, “They said the firewall was hacked by undetectable software, they had to lay off over 20,000 people just to recoup the lost funds…” he exclaimed venomously.  

She croaked from the floor, “After I told him I needed more time to think about it he decided to steal the software I’d been developing with “these gun manufactures” in mind…”

Oliver’s heart sank, “What aren’t you telling me Felicity?”

With heavy eyes she rambled sadly, “Two days after the breach I snuck into his room. I was looking for my birthday present of all things since I truly hate mysteries. I was going through his computer files when I found the virus. The virus was a mixture of the beginning stages of my current software and his own.” Oliver watched her gather her knees to her chest as her small arms banded around the front of her calves. “The virus was meant to destroy the company piece by piece, first it would be a small breach, the link would be tracked to some unsuspecting IT tech who’d then get fired. After that the virus would then take root by spreading through every major system, it would destroy every file, every database, everything really until your father’s company would be penniless.”

“But that didn’t happen…” he remarked.

“No,” she commented, “It didn’t because I hacked Cooper’s hack and traced it back to the original server and then contacted their IT department. Within hours I was on the phone with your father and about 20 board members, by the end of the day Cooper was in jail and I was being offered a job.”

Oliver slipped to the floor, “You restored our trust funds?” he asked softly.

“Yup, I also with your father’s help took the software and then reworked it until it could be used to stop acts of cyber terrorism.”

“Before,” he gulped softly, “You said you almost took the job…”

She let out another heavy sigh, “I didn’t take the one he offered but when he contacted me three months later with a proposition I leapt at the opportunity.”

Oliver now let out the heavy sigh, “You really didn’t know whose son I was?”

Felicity peered at him sadly, “Before three months ago I’d never met your father…” He steeled himself for the horrid but…that thankfully never came. “He met me here at the hotel or in a conference room, so no family pictures and after the breach he had me remove you and your sister from all the corporate files.”

Oliver gaped slightly, “Then you’d seen at least a picture right?”

Her wrinkled brow when mixed with a small laugh made his heart still, “Everything was in code…so you my friend were nothing more than one’s and zeros.”

He shot her a knowing glance before he asked, “You wanted me as your partner didn’t you?”

She sighed as her eyes once again fell, “I wanted to make amends for costing you what I thought was your future. I didn’t know you going from college to college was on purpose and your father made it sound like the breach cost you everything so yes I pushed for merger in the beginning out of misplaced guilt.

He couldn’t help his easy laugh, “He’s always got an angle…”

She eyed him wearily, “Yes he certainly does.”

“Why are you really telling me the truth?” he poked.

She gave him a gravely reply, “Because I’m falling in love with you and, to make matters worse I want you to take Ray’s place.”  

Oliver leaned forward until he could support himself on his knees, then he slowly shuffled across the soft carpeted floor until he could rest his chin over her bent knees. In a teasing fashion he whispered along her skin, “Only falling?”

Her body rattled with a sob of humor, “I admit that I’m the reason you almost lost everything and all you hear is that I’m in love with you?” 

Oliver traced along the curves of her ankles with his fingers as he smiled, “You said falling...” 

She giggled, “Sorry falling...” 

Sensing her no touching ban was over he crawled to her side on his knees, and then he carefully pulled her trembling form into his steady side by hooking his arm around her shoulders. Her cheek was nuzzled at his sternum; her lips danced over his skin as she admitted, “I want you to be my partner Oliver…I want that more than almost anything…” 

He rested his chin at the crown of her head as his other arm gathered up her curled legs. “I destroyed my last relationship because I didn’t want the job...” he admitted as he held her easily in his lap. 

She sniffed, “I know...” before curling into his embrace. 

“I love you...” he murmured against her hair. 

“I know...” she replied as her burner phone rang. 

* * *

 

Laurel glanced at the crystal edged clock near the center of the hotel bar, “They’re probably screwing again,” she surmised as Ray dialed the number again. 

He snarled, “This was your idea Miss. Lance I’m just playing my role per our agreement.” 

She eyed him dangerously, “I’m giving you a way out so you can go and be with that little doormat you call a soulmate...” 

Ray gulped nervously, “Don’t bring Anna into this...I’m doing this for her...everything I do is for her.” 

Laurel smiled coldly, “Yes and everything I do is for Oliver. We belong together and for that to happen he has to be brought back into the fold which means...” 

“I know I have to give him a viable reason. We’ve discussed this before,” Ray argued as his phone buzzed against the table. He sighed in understandable relief, “They’ll be here in ten minutes,” before stowing the phone in his breast pocket. 

Laurel sipped at her rum and coke, “You remember the plan?” she asked in mild annoyance. 

He hiccupped from frayed nerves, “We won’t need it he’ll go back to be with her.” 

Laurel’s temper flared as her voice dropped, “There’s no way...it took him two years to tell me he loved me...” 

Ray’s voice brightened with hope, “Then perhaps he never loved you at all.” 

Laurel eyed him coldly. “Before you forget let me remind you,” she began to lecture. “Your precious Anna was Felicity’s roommate in college was she not?”

Ray’s face became paler than freshly fallen snow. “For two semesters…” he groaned weakly.

Laurel traced the rim of her glass with the pad of her index finger. Ray’s palms began to sweat as her forked tongued voice swept through his miserable ears. “Felicity’s the reason for the breach per your precious Anna, she’s the reason my future husband lost his mind and decided to live without his thankfully recovered trust fund. The plan you idiot is to out the little bitch so Oliver will then run to daddy. Once the old bastard learns of his little miracles past he’ll destroy her and the company she was hoping to build. You’ll be released from your contract leaving you free to go back to that sniveling, pathetic excuse for a woman who left you because you were stealing another man’s future.”

Ray’s words became lodged in his throat, “She didn’t leave me because of that and you know it…”

Laurel smirked recalling how she’d run off the little doormat. “You were so easy to seduce…” she laughed coldly.

His lower lip quivered with rage, “I need a minute to compose myself if you’ll excuse me…” he growled as he rose quickly from the table. Laurel’s slippery laugh echoed through his shattered heart as he moved towards the elevators. Once there he removed the phone from his breast pocket and hit speed dial number three…

A distinctive male voice filled his ear with a gruff, “Is it all going according to plan?”

Ray glanced back to Laurel, she was on her second drink and probably nearing her third. “Yes, as you suspected Felicity couldn’t stay away from him any longer. They’re together but I’m unsure of how much she’s told him.”

The gruff voice replied, “And Laurel still thinks you’re working together?”

“Yes,” he groaned. “Is Anna in the city yet?” he asked hopefully.

“She’s ready and waiting for the call. Are you sure Laurel will make her move tonight?” the disembodied voice questioned urgently.

Ray heard her drunken laugh and grimaced, “She will, do you think Oliver will accept the deal?”

The voice took a slight pause before saying, “I know my son...if Mandy’s right he’s already fallen for her. He’ll do whatever it takes to stay in her life even if it means taking the job he refused three months ago.

Ray sighed, “I have to go Mr. Queen.

“I know,” he replied before the line went dead. Ray stowed the phone once more and whispered a silent prayer, “Lord please let Robert Queen be right…” before he turned on his dress shoe heel and resumed the mask of the walking damned.


	21. Cramped Spaces Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray's side is revealed and well of course more smut from Oliver and Felicity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing in relation to Arrow or it's characters.

 

 

**Chapter 4**

 

 

Everything was going according to plan…

Felicity had arrived in a simple green dress; it fell to her knee with a tight bodice and collared neckline. The fabric below her waist flowed like silk being chased by a stiff afternoon breeze. Her hair was pinned at the sides but the rest remained comfortably around her delicate neck. Oliver’s suit was black with classic clean lines and a dark blue shirt to match. He marveled at how they moved with harmony and grace as they each smiled lightly upon their approach.

Laurel waved brightly while he remained green faced and frowning. Oliver pulled Felicity’s chair out and, she of course gave him a smile that reminded him of Anna’s. It was simple, reassuring, and most shockingly loving…

As the waiter took their drink orders he let his distracted mind wander even further into the murk invested waters of his darkening soul…

* * *

 

  _About three months ago..._

_He came to with a violent shudder. The room around him appeared dark if not a bit muddled by the stagnant air around his nose. He shifted and immediately groaned when the back of his knees racked roughly over what he swore were metal chains. He slowly tried shifting his ankles and cringed when instead of bone hitting bone he felt metal hitting harshly against more cold, hard metal. “Dammit,” he swore lowly as he attempted to blink away the blurred aspect of his vision. The pain in his throbbing head continued pulsing away like an angry heartbeat as he gingerly leaned forward..._

_“Oh my darling I’d be far slower when endeavoring to move...” the voice purred from the darkened corner._

_Ray’s tired eyes felt heavier the more he struggled. His wrists seemed to burn each time he weakly tugged at his arms, his hoarse voice seemed to echo numbly through his chest, “What the hell did you do to me?”_

_The voice laughed coldly with ice and precision chipping away at the remaining warmth in the room, “Oh I simply saw an opportunity and I seized it...”_

_Ray’s eyes fluttered, “The bar...” he mumbled. “You’re the woman from the bar,” he concluded with horror edging its way past his drug laced voice._

_She took a small step forward, her skeletal leg made him struggle once more against the sharp edge of the metal restraints. “Laurel...” he sneered when he caught the edge of a very familiar tattoo._

_She tapped the toe of her shoe along the blackened floors and giggled in sheer delight, “I told you when we met Mr. Palmer that getting in my way would be your ultimate undoing...”_

_His glare was hidden by the darkened room but his voice betrayed his ire, “Oliver turned the job down, I simply was the last resort.”_

_She stepped further into the lone light of the otherwise lightless room. Her tresses shined beneath the dim lamp. He felt the sweat from his brow beginning to trickle downward when her face finally came into view. Her painted lips reminded him of the devil that lay beneath any woman’s flawless beauty. With curved lips she leveled him with a parting threat as she moved towards the bedroom door. “Yes darling you were a last resort and now in order to get back what I’ve taken you’ll see me as yours...”_

_With that she tossed the keys to the cuffs at his stomach. The metal landed over his ruffled shirt soundlessly as her well heeled shoes clacked dangerously along the floor. He called out frantically, “You can’t just leave me this way!”_

_Laurel tossed her long, flowing locks over her slim shoulder and chuckled lowly, “Oh yes I can if I have any hopes of obtaining your help...”_

_Before Ray could reply back she’d left him, alone, half dressed and bound to his bed frame. The last sound he heard before Anna came home was a cruel, “I’ve lost my love and now you’re going to lose yours...”_

* * *

 

Present Day...

Laurel’s elbow jabbed along the lines of his ribcage when his silence became noticed. “Honey, Felicity asked you a question I do feel you should provide her with an answer.” 

Ray’s glassy eyes fell upon the couple before him. Oliver’s left arm was presumably anchored to Felicity’s waist since everything from the elbow down was hidden from view. His right handed fingers were innocently drumming along the crisp white table linen, his strong jaw was flexed in concern as he breathed, “Palmer are you alright over there?” 

Ray struggled with his tie knot, his strained fingers felt heavy as he attempted to work the knot down. Felicity lifted her right temple from Oliver’s shoulder but, kept her hidden right hand placed over what Ray hoped was his knee. Her brows furrowed in confusion when she asked, “Ray seriously are you alright?” 

He coughed nervously when Laurel’s cat like nails pierced through the fabric of his black dress pants. “Ummm...” he gulped roughly, “Fine...” he finished seconds later. 

The couple in front of him nodded slowly but it was Oliver’s eyes remaining steadily focused on his face that caused him to nervously sweat. Having those deep, blue orbs focused on him so intently made him see the strength of character that Robert had often spoke of. Ray swallowed and his throat bobbed. Oliver’s fingers dragged along the tablecloth, Laurel’s harsh laugh seemed even emptier than minutes before, Felicity’s false smiles made his heart ache as the scene before him continued to play out. 

“Well as I’ve told Ray, Felicity my dear you truly have created what will be the cornerstone of Robert’s company. It’s just so impressive that you managed to think it all up out of thin air, right honey?” 

Ray caught the signal, her plan was about to be hatched. With a fair amount of foreboding he cleared his seemingly clogged throat. Felicity’s innocent eyes shifted from Laurel’s to his. He flushed in shame, his hollow words echoed through his empty chest, “I can’t do this...” he mumbled as his once proud chin fell. “I can’t no matter the cost...” he sighed as Oliver’s fingers froze. 

“You can’t what Ray?” 

Laurel’s voice sounded off next with nothing but venom lacing the once soft tone, “Yes Ray, what can’t you do?” 

“I can’t hurt them they way you hurt me...” he breathed shamefully. 

Laurel’s protests were loud...at first but his guilty heart was louder. She screeched angrily, “You worthless traitor!” He noted the many faces of other restaurant goers that suddenly flashed from their dinner plates and towards their table.

He laughed emptily, “I’m only worthless if I say nothing...” 

He saw her twitch beside him. He could feel Felicity’s concerned eyes and, he could feel Oliver’s anger as he lifted his shameful gaze and began to weave his mournful tale. 

Laurel’s nails dug at his skin as Oliver’s clam voice eased his fraying mind. “Ray whatever it is I’m sure I already know.” 

Ray’s eyes flitted between them. Oliver was holding her comfortably while she found peace within the simple embrace. His touch upon her skin wasn’t frenzied or hurried like before; it was calm, and sure much like their eyes as they each gazed at him not in anger but in concern. His smile was genuine when he replied, “I’m sure you do but this isn’t about what she’s done this is about what I’ve done...” 

Both exchanged soft looks of shared bewilderment before Felicity took the lead. Laurel was shaking beside him with fury as Felicity’s soft voice replied, “Ray what’s really going on here?” 

He shook his head then grumbled, “It all started three months ago...when Laurel drugged me.” 

Both their mouths fell as Laurel screams of “NOOOOO!!!!” shattered the relative peace of the surrounding diners. 

* * *

 

_Three Months Ago..._

_Ray pushed the buttons gingerly and waited for the slight chime. The elevator rose slowly, each floor he passed made his heart shudder in shame. The scene from mere hours before flashed through his mind like a maze of endless torment. The first memory was of Anna seeing him bound and half naked on the bed they shared. Her voice when she meekly begged for the truth was the second; her face when he found he couldn’t provide it was the third. He kept hearing her last trembling words as the door closed behind her, “I loved you...I never betrayed you...”_

_He kept hearing those sobbed phrases until the doors of the elevator finally opened. Robert of course was standing there grim expression and all. Ray gave him one shattering look before the older man gingerly enveloped him in his open arms._

_“I see you didn’t take my warning seriously.”_

_Ray’s forehead bobbed harshly along the older man’s broad shoulder. “If I do as you ask you’ll help me fix it right?”_

_Robert’s aged voice chuckled gently along Ray’s ear, “Yes Ray I’ll make it right...” as he guided them both into the open office just behind them._

_Ray took the seat closest to the door while Robert took the seat beside him. The windows allowed the light of the midday sun to cast a warmed shadow of hope upon every surface before them. Ray’s eyes squinted as the light caught the elderly man’s cufflink. He smiled bemused and lowered his arm, “So Laurel’s gone and made another fine mess I see.”_

_Ray eyed him carefully before slumping into the cushioned seat. “Define mess,” he begged oddly._

_Robert pushed the black mug of some steaming liquid forward. His kind brows crinkled as he folded his arms over his proud chest. With crossed legs and a tilted head he said, “Laurel’s been dating my son for the better half of three years and in that time she’s driven him from three colleges and now because she won’t let him make up his own mind he’s about to turn down a position that could bring him actual happiness.”_

_Ray cocked his tired head grumbling, “Happiness?” as he slowly reached for the mug before him._

_Robert’s easy laugh would lull even the most suspicious person into a false sense of security. He leaned backward a bit as the black couch wrinkled beneath him, “Didn’t you read over the information I gave you?”_

_Ray nodded slowly, “Yes but what does Anna’s old college roommate have to do with making Oliver happy?”_

_“I see Laurel hasn’t been by to see you today has she?” Robert asked knowingly._

_“No,” Ray mumbled. “She’s waiting I’m sure for my panicked call.”_

_Robert sighed, “Anna was Felicity Smoak’s roommate for two months.”_

_Ray gave him a shocked look, “How did you know that?”_

_“I knew,” he swallowed, “because of Felicity of course.”_

_Ray pushed the mug of coffee aside and straightened his back, “Stop beating around the bush and tell me how you intend to fix this whole mess.”_

_Robert’s kind eyes turned cunning in a matter of seconds, “Bottom line?”_

_Ray gulped gratefully, “Yes bottom line.”_

_“I’ve known Felicity for almost two years. She’s the person who found the original hack, stopped the virus and then restored my son’s trust fund. She’s the one whose made this company what it’s become and, she’s who I want my son to end up with.”_

_Ray’s shoulder slumped instantly, “You want to fix up your son and Felicity by making them partners?”_

_The older man laughed lowly, “No neither of them would ever forgive me for that interference but...”_

_“But you think if they meet they’ll click right?” Ray interjected._

_“Yes and now that Laurel’s pushed him too far he’s rejected the offer to be her CFO and partner.”_

_Ray leaned forward and tapped his fingers along the rim of the glass covered coffee table, “Since I’ve already agreed to take his place what is it you want me to do exactly?”_

_“Keep an eye on Laurel. She’s not done given how far she went to divide you and Anna.”_

_Ray laughed harshly, “Yeah and how are you going to fix that or any of this really?”_

_Robert reached into this jacket pocket and pulled out a small thumb drive. He slid it across the table and grinned contently. “Felicity saved my son, hell she saved my family and for that I’ll be forever in her debt but,”_

_“You think she’s right for him don’t you?” Ray commented as the lightbulb suddenly flared to life._

_Ray’s interruption made Robert’s eyes crinkle, “My son called me yesterday for the first time in two years...”_

_Ray leaned forward, “Why does that matter?”_

_Robert smiled and tapped at the thumb drive, “He called to tell me about a conversation he had with his upstairs neighbor, and apparently he felt he should take his own advice.”_

_“She’s his neighbor isn’t she?” Ray concluded quietly._

_The grey haired man smiled, “Keep an eye on Laurel, make sure Felicity continues to travel on the days I assign and I’ll take care of the rest. Just make sure my son meets this girl...and,”_

_“And you’ll convince Anna to forgive me?” Ray hoped aloud._

_Robert tapped the drive, “Everything you need to win her back is on this so do we have an agreement?”_

_Ray reached for the drive; his fingers tingled when they fell over the plastic covering. He hiccupped a bit when he lowly agreed. He did however ask for one additional favor, “Once I’ve made sure they’re together I get to tell them the truth deal?”_

_Robert nodded, “Agreed,” as they both fell into a vaguely comfortable silence._

* * *

 

Ray focused on the pair before him...

Oliver’s lips looked pale, not pale like he’d just come in from the cold but, pale like the blood had just completely drained from his face. “My God Laurel have you gone completely insane!”

She batted her array of feathered lashes and smiled sweetly, “He’s full of shit Ollie, you know me… I’d never do something like that.”

Ray swallowed a contrary opinion but, lost the will to remain silent when she added in a sugary tone, “I mean come on I’m so much smaller and weaker than he is…”

“Really?” Ray’s voice boomed. Knives and forks including Felicity’s dropped with harsh clangs over their dinner plates. “You drugged me!” He screamed harshly. “You slipped something into my drink when I refused your advances! You then paid the bartender who was apparently an ex of yours to help haul my body back to my bloody apartment where you then proceeded to strip me while he bound my wrists and ankles! You’re sick and depraved and what now that we have an audience you put on the innocent flower act!”

His lungs burned with energy, her face flushed to the color of hot coals when her murmured beneath her booze laden breath, “There’s no way you could know about Eddie…”

“Oh you’re right but thankfully the bar had a security camera…” Ray announced proudly.

Laurel sneered, “Robert…” before their attentions were diverted by a slight chuckle.

It was Oliver who laughed, “Eddie? Really you paid that Neanderthal to help you? What did you use sex? Or let me guess you promised him a piece of my trust fund once you’d taken on the Queen name…” he finished with such a smug tone that even Ray had to lowly clap.

Felicity blushed a bit then whispered, “Who’s Eddie?” towards Oliver’s ear.

“He’s another man she cheated on me with,” Oliver replied just as lowly.

Felicity nodded but did nothing more than mouth “Oh” as she leaned further into his extended arm.

Ray pushed the issue further when he said, “You ruined my life and I’ll be damned if you ruin them! You said he’d break her heart! Well guess what Laurel she doesn’t look very broken hearted!”

She huffed but said nothing. Ray pursed his lips nervously once his eyes fell on the couple before him. His staggered words felt rushed as he spoke, “I never thought things would go this far...”

Oliver’s brow wrinkled in anger before Felicity’s calming voice echoed through his constricted chest. “Ray?”

He glanced at her with slanted, nervous eyes. His words slipped past his lips with small tremors, “I knew Felicity...I knew what Robert really wanted and yes I aided when asked.”

She blinked rapidly, “I didn’t even ask my question,” she stated swiftly.

Oliver’s response was somewhat muted, “Were there any other players in this entire screwed up matchmaker plan?” Ray saw the blue of Oliver’s eyes shifting to grey as his temperament began to sway. He saw the way his jaw clenched as the silence between them grew longer.

Ray muttered slowly, “Mandy called your father after Felicity’s first flight...” he saw the fires of betrayal rising in those stormy grey depths. “Before you think she betrayed you she didn’t...not really,” he breathed heavily.

Oliver groaned sadly in mere acceptance to whatever role she’d played, “She wanted me to me happy and, because of her I am.”

Felicity’s fingers stroked along the side of his tilted cheek, her eyes held his own with nothing but complete understanding. She pushed her fingers against his jaw slowly; Oliver compiled by tilting his head downward; as their foreheads met Laurel’s low, icy voice broke through the stillness of the intimate gesture.

“She’s the one who lost you your trust fund, she’s the one who created the firestorm that cost us our future and, now you’re what choosing her over me?”

Ray watched in awe as Oliver’s forehead remained steadily upon Felicity’s. He listened as Oliver’s breathes began to level out, he admired his tone as his carefully chosen words passed from his lips and over Felicity’s soft smile. “There was not choice to make Laurel, it was never going to be you, it was always going to be her...”

Ray’s eyes slid from Oliver’s profile and landed on Laurel’s. He saw the mask she’d so carefully constructed beginning to crack. The lines of black mascara stained the corners of her eyes and ran in smudged rivets down her cheeks. Her lips trembled with ire, “I gave you purpose...” she seethed. “I gave you everything and you’re telling me it was always her...Her who you’ve known for ten seconds when compared to me...”

Ray’s eyes danced back to Oliver’s face. The way Felicity’s fingers trailed down his whiskered skin made him blush with pure envy. The corner of his mouth inched upwards as he spoke, “Yeah but you couldn’t do what she did without hesitation...”

Laurel gaped, “What? Sleep with you within hours of learning your name? Hell baby I slept with you an hour after we met.”

Oliver growled, “She accepted me before she even saw my damn face.”

Laurel bit back sharply, “How did she do that?”

“By taking the advice of her faceless neighbor,” he chuckled knowing that no one besides Felicity would understand the meaning in those few words.

“Only a fool loves blindly Oliver...” Laurel snarled with crossed arms.

Ray caught Felicity’s annoyed flicker as her fingers stilled along the side of Oliver’s face. Her soft, “Then I’d rather be the fool...” was muttered as the two lover’s lips met in one very chaste but, reassuring kiss.

Laurel gagged dramatically, “Please he’s got a wandering eye. Trust me Fe-lic-ity he won’t ever be blind when it comes to other women...”

“I love her Laurel...” Oliver stated with no dramatic license.

Laurel snarled, “You don’t know what love is Ollie...”

He choked back a hearty laugh, “Then I guess that means I never loved you now doesn’t it?”

She choked on her next words, “You couldn’t possibly love her! It’s been 24 hours for Christ sakes!”

He answered evenly with no anger in his easy tone, “Yet here I am in love...”

Ray broke between the verbal sparring by interjecting, “When did you realize it?”

Laurel’s eyes darted to his stark face. Oliver’s never left Felicity’s gaze but, his words reached their intended target. “I knew I loved her when she told me the truth.”

The words hit him like a wave as it crashes along the rocky shore. Ray smiled lowly then murmured, “I’ll step aside Oliver she always wanted it to be you anyways...”

He grinned but it was Felicity who whispered, “Thank you, Ray.”

He was about to nod in acceptance of her passing gratitude when Laurel’s low snarl broke through the lightly brokered peace. “Of course now you’re willing to be who you’re supposed to be…”

Ray’s eyes darted to her thin lips then back to the pair before him. “I think he’s willing to because for the first time he sees a future with someone,” Ray suggested lightly while Oliver’s lips gently brushed once more over Felicity’s.

“Yeah with a geek,” she suggested quietly.

Felicity said nothing in her defense nor shockingly did Oliver, all he managed to grunt was a soft, “Any other tales you’d like to shed some light on?”

Laurel huffed, “No,” in immense irritation, while Ray reached into his jacket pocket. His fingers brushed over the cool plastic one last time as he placed it softly on the table. Laurel eyed the device angrily, “What’s that? Robert’s final stand against me?”

Ray laughed sadly, “No it’s something you apparently could never understand…”

He pushed the device forward until it was resting along Felicity’s salad plate. Laurel cocked her head gingerly, “Seriously Ray what’s on the drive?”

He tapped it once more then breathed as his fingers slipped over the rounded edge, “The truth Laurel, it’s the truth.” With that he did what he’d been yearning to do for almost three months. He threw his napkin onto the tablecloth and stood. Oliver and Felicity’s forehead’s parted briefly while Laurel’s head shifted into an awkward slant. “And where do you think you’re going?” she bellowed in amusement.

“I’ve done my part, Robert’s task is complete so if you three don’t mind I’m going home,” he stated with a bright smile. Seconds later he was pushing his chair in beneath the table and moving rapidly towards the double doors. Before he left he glanced once more over his shoulder, Laurel’s cold features now were glaciers as her emotions froze all around the curves of her sharp face. Oliver and Felicity’s eyes were downcast upon the silver device. He smiled whispering to himself as he departed, “Be well you two, be well.”

With that Ray Palmer left and never once bothered to take another step back toward the life he never wanted.

* * *

 

Felicity flipped the switch with weary fingers. Oliver followed behind her with both palms over her shrugging shoulders. She tilted her head until her cheek was resting firmly over his knuckles. He in turn brushed his lips over her upper temple, “Do you think we should look at the drive?” he mumbled against her skin.

Felicity nudged his knuckles with her upper cheek bone, “Get the laptop from our room?”

His soft smile didn’t go unnoticed when he mumbled, “Sure baby.”

Felicity sighed a bit when his warm touch was gone. She kicked off each shoe and stepped down into the dark living space. She turned on the lamp that rested on the couch side table before folding her legs beneath her. She leaned back softly until the welcoming warmth of the couch’s plush cushions were pressed along the line of her spine. The lights of the city were hidden by the sheets of rain that seemed to fall in curtains upon the land below. She mused quietly that the sky must be mourning but, over what she still didn’t know. “Oliver?” she called out into the shadows of the room.

He came out with the slim laptop in one hand while his other rested over his hip. The soft smile that initially drew her in was there across his rugged, handsome face. His curved, welcoming mouth made her stomach flutter as he said, “What’s on that beautiful mind of yours?”

She tilted her head while she raked her fingers through her slightly undone tresses, “What if the drive holds nothing but more secrets and lies?” she asked him while he moved across the small expanse of the room.

He fell before her bent knees and placed the computer beside her. With his fingers grazing over the fabric of her dress he replied, “We can always just throw the damn thing away.”

She agreed with a slight head tilt. He placed his chin over the soft dresses many layers as he slowly moved his fingers up the soft skin of her outer thighs. Felicity’s head fell back a bit when his fingers reached the crest of her pelvic bone. “Are you trying to distract me?” she mumbled lowly while he tenderly kissed the now bare skin at her knees.

“Is anything going to change what we are?” he asked gently.

She let the question roll around her mind for a moment while he continued to graze the pads of his fingers up and down the exposed skin along the line of her pelvic bone. She hummed in low appreciation then mumbled, “No, but I still want to know what Ray felt was so important that he kept the damn thing on his person for the past three months.”

His fingers paused over the edge of her parted thighs, his lips lingered over her taut skin while she brushed her fingers through his coarse hair. “We’re going to have this conversation tonight aren’t we?” he asked knowing she’d say yes.

She lifted her head and pinned with hopeful eyes, “If we want more than a now forty-eight hour fling then I think we have to,” she told him while he trailed his fingers back down toward her bent knees.

“I’m ready when you are,” he grumbled nervously.

She let her fingers itch towards his clenched jaw, “I love you,” she mouthed before she lifted the computer’s screen upward.

Like she had hours before he mouthed, “I know,” before her eyes slid to the well worn keyboard tiles. She pulled the zip drive out of one of the hair clips and inserted into the USB drive. Oliver remained on his knees with his palms along the skin of her lower thighs. She ignored the patterns he continued to draw along the lines of her skin as she pulled up the contents of the drive. He mumbled, “The little crinkle between your eyes is kinda cute,” when her brows furrowed in concentration.

“Hmmm it’s not hot or sexy?” she teased back while she worked on decrypting the stored files.

His lips brushed over her knees, “With you cute is just another version of sexy Felicity,” he whispered into the soft kiss just as she broke through the last flimsy firewall.

“Eureka!” she exclaimed before finding the video file.

She shot Oliver a light glance then uttered, “You ready?”

His whispered, “Yeah,” was felt over her skin as her index finger hovered over the mouse pad within the laptop’s frame. She took a deep breath then mumbled, “Please let this last,” beneath her breath then gently pushed play.

The screen crackled to life a few moments later. The screen at first was filled with a fuzzy, distorted image of a man moving around what appeared to be a glass lined wall. Oliver’s furrowed brow made her ask, “Do you recognize the space?”

He nodded upon her knees, “Yeah it’s my father’s office back in Starling,” he answered in shock.

She attempted to get a better visual by increasing the screen’s resolution. At first the image just became fuzzier with undefined edges and moving blobs of light and shadow. Oliver cleared his throat as she groaned in frustration, “I created a software empire, this shouldn’t be so….oh wait a minute…” she bit at her lower lip when she found the right algorithm, “and just adjust that line of code and….tada…” she finally breathed. “We my friend have a clear picture!”  

She brushed her fingers over Oliver’s furrowed temple. His wrinkled forehead smoothed at her soft touch. He smiled then told her in a whisper, “I’m okay Felicity, I’m okay.”

She brushed her fingers down to his jaw mumbling, “So…the guy is your father on that we both agree?”

He squinted at the clear image and sighed in reply, “I knew this would be a can of worms.”

She said nothing and let the video file resume. Robert moved about the space silently. His salt and pepper hair looked the same Felicity noted as the silence consumed them. She could feel Oliver’s nerves as his fingers continued to trail along her skin. She too kept her fingers over his jaw while she placed her chin on her other palm. She glanced down at the lapsed time; her eyes flickered in annoyance just before a pair of shoes clacked loudly over the seemingly marble floors. They both seemed to inch closer as the faint voice filled the small speakers and then the room. “You asked to see me sir?”

Felicity’s mouth fell slightly when she whispered, “Anna?”

Oliver’s thumb brushed over the edge of her knee as the video played. Felicity’s hand dropped to his shoulder when Robert’s soft voice filled the void. “You’ve been working here for what a month now?”

The woman who stood in the shadows of the camera seemed to nod. All they could see on the screen was her long brown hair as it cascaded down her back. She seemed to hiccup, “Ummm yes sir.”

“You’re aware of the company wide breach I assume?”

She let out a clipped, “I know what the report says and I’ll say it one more time I’m not responsible for the hack.”

Felicity gasped but kept her angry, “No,” trapped within her throat.

Robert moved around the desk, he edged his buttock over the lip of the glass surface and leaned downward. He then crossed his arms and tilted his head. His soft eyes remained calm and unwavering in their subject. With pursed lips he asked her softly, “Do you know a Felicity Smoak?”

“It can’t be…” Felicity murmured as her eyes scanned for the time stamp near the edge of the screen.

“Yes we were roommates for about 2 months why?” came Anna’s reply as the video moved forward.

“Can she be trusted?” Oliver’s father then asked.

Felicity scowled but kept her lips tightly shut. Oliver appeared to be doing the same since she could feel his frustrated breathes over her skin. Anna’s voice came out lowly, “Look whatever you think she did she didn’t. Cooper Sheldon is responsible of that I can assure you. If she’s offered to help you then take it but be warned she’s independent and won’t take kindly to your methods of looking into her past.”

Felicity muttered, “Damn right,” as Oliver grunted, “Unbelievable.”

Robert’s image appeared to smile brightly before he gave his swift reply. “Oh I know all about her independent spirit and I also know who was behind the hack but that’s not why I asked you to come in today.”

Anna’s voice cracked with nerves, “They why did you?”

“I asked you,” he began, “because I think she’d be good for my son.”

Felicity grumbled, “Oh you’ve got to be kidding me,” just as Oliver then groaned, “Please don’t tell me he did this…”

Just as Robert was about to respond the video went black. Felicity moved her fingers over the keyboard looking for any corrupted data when the screen flashed to blue then back to a dull grey. Her fingers paused as small lines of fragmented pixels filtered their way over the dulled screen. She sighed but waited as another voice called out from the darkened room. “It’s going to be about how you Felicity saved the company and then Oliver’s trust fund.”

The couple at the same time muttered, “What the fuck?”

The voice laughed slightly but remained concealed within the shadows. “Anna told him about you Felicity, she told him how smart you were but, she also told him how honest you were. After that conversation the plan to get you two in the same room was formed. Anna didn’t have any real involvement until Laurel drugged Ray.  She’d come to work apparently in tears so her supervisor called Robert, he then called her to his office and she explained. After Robert learned who she was dating he was able to connect the dots…”

“I know that voice,” Oliver whispered dangerously.

Felicity silenced him with a pinch to his shoulder as the voice rattled on. “His plan was formed after you turned down the job Felicity. He wanted someone with backbone to be dating his son. He knew all Oliver needed was someone to believe in him as he was with no strings attached. He sensed that given your guilt you’d immediately decline any offer of a meeting so he took another route.”

“Seriously Felicity, I know that voice,” Oliver implored once more. She simply hushed him and listened with what could only be described as rapture.

“When you accepted his offer to jumpstart your company he was thrilled, it was then that he began to plan.”

Oliver pinched her knee. Felicity screamed, “What!” as he shouted, “I’m telling you I know that voice!”

She groaned, “Okay then who is it!”

He growled lowly, “How much more time is left?”

Felicity glanced at the lapsed time, “About fifteen minutes why?”

He pushed himself up and over her knees until he was able to reach the mouse pad. Then he moved the arrow down towards the time bar. Felicity tried to stop him but he just shrugged her off with his forearm and moved the video forward to the last minute. The voice filtered through the speakers once more. Felicity glared then groaned, “What if she had more information? What if Robert only…”

Oliver let her mentally fill in the blanks then grumbled, “He funded the company so when you were ready he could force me back into the family business Felicity. He did it because somehow he figured that if I was in love with my partner I’d be less resentful of his actions. That’s why he let Laurel push herself out of my life and that’s why he remained close to Anna he knew who all the players were…it was rigged from day one…”

Felicity’s fingers danced over the mouse pad as the video played on. “In the end what he did was wrong Oliver but it came from a good place. Laurel only wanted you for your trust fund and, he wanted you to have more. Using Ray and Anna was wrong and he did mend the error by showing her the bar footage from the night that Ray was drugged. She forgave him and actually helped him understand you Felicity. She’s the reason that Ray was so easy to work with and, Oliver she’s the reason that Mandy pushed you into talking to Felicity.”

Felicity paled as the voice finally revealed her face. “Anna and Mandy are a sister’s…that’s why Mandy helped…she wanted you to be happy Ollie, in the end we all did.”

Oliver grumbled in anger, “I told you I knew that voice.”

Felicity’s head fell, “Thea I presume?” she asked him almost silently.

His grunt was the only conformation she needed.

The video came to a close. She closed the window and scanned the remaining files; some where video’s others were just packets of information about the how and why of each meeting between the schemers. Oliver’s chest heaved over her thighs, “I can’t believe my baby sister helped them do this…”

Felicity felt his anger in her own bones as she breathed, “Are you angry that we met or that it wasn’t by chance?”

His eyes flickered to hers, “We did meet by chance we just didn’t know it…”

Felicity argued, “Baby he made sure I moved into your building.”

“But he didn’t force us to speak…” he rebutted. “He didn’t make you see me through rose colored glasses, he didn’t sell you a story, you fell for the man who told you to do what was best for you, you fell for me before you even saw my face and, that I’ll never regret.”

Felicity smiled, “So then why are you so upset?” she remarked as she slowly closed the laptop’s screen.

He inched backward until his knees were firmly on the floor, he then gently rubbed his forehead over the soft fabric of her dress; Felicity could feel his breaths over her slickened folds. Felicity began massaging his temples gingerly. He closed his eyes and let her touch soothe the frayed edges of his heart. Her body teemed beneath his with a kaleidoscope of feelings that ranged from passion all the way to fear. He heard her breath catch when he slowly walked his fingers up towards the hem of her panty line. She scolded him softly, “Oliver we need to talk about this…” but he simply mumbled…

“I’m upset because if it weren’t for him I might have missed you…”

Felicity moaned when he hooked his thumbs beneath the fabric that was closest to line of her upper thigh. “So you’re glad he interfered?”

Oliver rubbed his nose along her parted thighs. The fabric brushed along her heated skin. Oliver’s soft pants of longing brushed through the thin fabric and rubbed along her swollen skin. He muttered with lust, “I couldn’t be happier.”

Felicity giggled loudly, “Oh really?”

He laughed lowly, “Yeah really,” as he gently began to pull the fabric of her panty’s down. Felicity’s fingers raced toward the nape of his neck, his fingers brushed along her skin recklessly until his fingers fell over her knees. She felt the soft cotton falling down her tight calves; he glanced at her; she gave him a wink telling him silently to proceed. “We can talk if you want…” he offered.

Felicity’s fingers fell over his ears and down to his broad shoulders. She enjoyed how his muscles twitched in hunger beneath her greedy touch. Wetting her lips she whispered, “We’ll talk later…”

With a suggestive wink he pushed her legs apart as she slowly slipped down the back of the couch. His touch seemed to burn her skin as his fingers traveled slowly over the curved lines of her legs. Her own touch grew harsh as he began pushing the fabric of her dress higher, a soft, “yes…” tumbled from her lips when his fingers brushed over her already swollen clit. He instructed her gently, “get closer…” she eyed him oddly so he gave her a bit more incentive. With a cocky grin he roughly pushed the pad of his thumb down over her tight, little bundle of nerves until she screamed, “Fuck do it again!”

“Then move you damn ass down to my chest and I will,” he lowly growled.

“Look who’s all aggressive and bossy,” she mocked as she parted her legs further and starting sliding down towards his grinning lips.

Oliver pressed his thumb pad over her clit, torturing her with pleasure as she began to play a little game of her very own. First she yanked at his shoulders roughly. He eyed her curiously but kept up the punishing pace along her aroused bundle. She then slowly dragged her knees along his upper torso until she had enough space to place her slender calves around his neck.

Oliver’s lips curved, “Someone’s growing bolder…” he asserted as her fingers fell from his shoulders.

She nodded shyly given the positions they’d been in and coyly replied, “How so?”

His eyes fell to slits when she raked her fingers along the bone of her calves and towards her knees. His touch grew rougher when she finally placed her thumb over his own. He choked in shock, “You wouldn’t?”

She laughed seductively, “Well you wanted me to take some ownership earlier….”

Felicity smiled in delight when his eyes flew open. She licked her lips again as she used her own hand to position his index and middle fingers along her quivering entrance. Oliver sighed, “You’re too good to be true…”

She audibly agreed, “Just wait I get better with time.”

He snorted in humor but sobered quickly when she pushed his fingers against her welcoming inner walls. The motion brought her calves closer to the columns of his neck. Her ankles latched over his upper shoulders as her head fell back with a low scream. She quivered when she began to control the rate of his fingers movements within her. She heard him snicker in enjoyment each time to he moved his hand deeper into her warm core. “Enjoying this are we?” he asked lightly.

She groaned, “What do you think?” as she once again pushed his fingers inward. Her calves bucked around him just as her hips did, her body was awash with the burn of a thousand fires as she continued to control his rhythm. Each time his touch shifted along her constricting walls it made her yearn for another harsher sensation. She lifted her dizzy head and asked him with flushed skin, “What if I wanted to feel your tongue?”

Oliver licked his lips suggestively, “As you know your wish is my command.”

She gulped in all the air around her head and then stammered out, “I want to feel your tongue…” moments later his slick, somewhat sticky fingers were anchored along the outer aspect of her bent knee. His other hand was anchored in the same way; his eyes disappeared as she moved her roaming fingers down the skin of her thighs. She first felt the tip of his nose as he slid it along her drenched skin. Her eyes slammed shut as he then trailed his tongue along the same sinfully erotic path. Felicity let her fingers tangle with his hair while her body adapted to the feelings his foreign touch elicited along her tender skin. His tongue felt rough as it slid along her smooth skin. She felt him tasting her slowly with no regard to anything but their bodies melding into one. She squirmed a bit when he took his first taste along her inner walls.

He pulled back so instead of his rough tongue all she felt was how soft his lips were while they moved along her tingling skin. He asked worriedly, “Are you alright? Do you want me to stop?”

She shook her head along the seat cushions and mumbled, “God no…this feels…”

“Incredible?” he supplied when she became lost for words.

She muttered, “Exactly” as his smile burned along her skin of her entrance. She could feel his nose pushing along her clit right before the roughness of his tongue began to mix with the sensation of her building climax. He moved within her with slow, practiced precision as he took his time. She in turn let her body move along his mouth; she began to move her hips and then fingers so they matched his slow, sensual rhythm. It wasn’t rushed or frenzied but slow, and mutually gratifying for both involved. She swallowed a yelp when he pushed her knees down over his shoulders. The pace changed suddenly within that moment. Now he wasn’t merely exploring her with another type of touch he was devouring her with a heightened hunger.

She screamed, “OLIVER!” as his tongue moved quickly along her walls. His nose pushed along her abused mound while his talented fingers dug into her soft skin. Her hips bucked around his ears, her fingers yearned for control when she pulled at his short hairs, and her body felt like it was free falling through a star lit sky as he drove her higher and higher above the darkened clouds.

The fabric of his shirt brushed her skin, the sensation burned as his movements quickened, she moaned gratefully, “Thank you, baby…” as her body shuddered and her release coated his very talented tongue. Her pants of elation filled the room as she muttered, “I should have asked for that on the damn plane…”

She felt his wet lips littering her skin with small sucking kisses when he mumbled, “Given the space I’m surprised I was able to fuck you at all…”

She used her legs to squeeze at his neck in a show of annoyance, “We don’t fuck Oliver…” she corrected him sharply.

His lips were brushing along her inner knee when he asked apologetically, “Then what do we do?”

“Love silly, we make love…” she breathed as her heart rate fell back into a normal pattern.

Oliver’s soft laughs made her heart sing, “Well now that you’ve corrected my oversight how about we get you cleaned up?”

She barely had time to nod before he had her moving upwards. Her legs were still dangling off his shoulders when she gave him a lopsided smile, “Are you happy Oliver? Like truly I can’t believe my good luck kind of happy?”

He smiled softly, “I’m happier than I’ve ever been,” he offered before he kissed her knee. She moved her legs off his shoulders as he began to stand. He in turn offered her a hand, she cocked her head then asked, “We sharing a shower?”

He brushed his lips over hers, “And perhaps a bit more…” he murmured before she took her first unsteady steps toward the bathroom door.


	22. Cramped Spaces Conclusion?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original prompt was from a dear friend who has already sent her next prompt... @captainolicitysbedroom you’re an artist in your own right and I’m grateful for your endless support. 
> 
> Okay all my readers who’s been ever so kind by embracing this fic. I’m leaving the fate of the fic up to you. If you’d like more let me know I’d gladly continue it. If not here’s the conclusion and again thank you it means more than I’d be able to properly express when someone see’s potential in my work. I’m truly a member of an amazing fandom. 
> 
> Warning: Explicit...(again for me) so you’ve been warned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing in relation to Arrow or it's characters.

 

 

**Chapter 5**

 

 

Oliver licked his lips slowly and smiled. How she tasted was still stinging the small buds of his enraptured taste buds. Her small, delicate hand wrapped around his made him feel a flicker of longing for the chance to go backwards. The tug at his fingertips made him shudder with the unspoken realization. “Hey…” she breathed, “what’s going on in that head of yours?”

He padded to the darkened threshold of the bathroom; he flicked the light on this with free index finger and slowly pulled her forward until her footsteps could be heard over the cool tiles. He sighed quietly, “Nothing, nothing’s bothering me…”

She seemed to quietly accept the lie because she did nothing more than give his hand a gentle squeeze. He returned the small gesture of intimacy if not comfort while continuing toward the shower door. He opened the heavy glass by gently pulling on the flat, elongated silver handle and reached forward to turn the facet on. Felicity remained mum. Her thumb continued to brush along his knuckles until he turned to face her slightly smirking face. He cocked his head quizzically then questioned the out of place smile, “What’s with the sexy smirk?”

Felicity’s thumb paused over the taut skin of his protruding bones and huffed, “Sexy huh?”

“Again everything you do is sexy…” he joked in part while also intending to pay her the unasked compliment.

She in turn replied, “You’re wishing for something and I find it interesting given how most men would have wished for what you’ve already received.”

Oliver’s lips parted in shock before a volley of words fell through his trembling skin, “How the hell can you know that?”

She winked before bringing their joined hands to her rest over her slightly heaving bosom, “You’ve told me with each tender touch, or soft caress.”

Her admission left him a bit stunned so she took the lead once more by stepping into what was quickly becoming their shared personal space. His own heart raced while she kept the back of his hand over her own thudding pulse. His low smile of shocked excitement was only overshadowed by his sudden need to feel her coming around him. She wetted her soft lips; he in turn pursed his own. She cocked her head and, he did the same. She rose to the tips of her perfect toes while he lowered his trembling lips. She whispered against the smooth skin, “We’ve shared what seems like a lifetime in a matter of hours…” Their lips brushed slowly while the room began to fill with steam. He could taste the distant memory of the wine from dinner as her small breathes danced past his grinning lips. He murmured as their lips teased the others, “This could just be physical…”

Felicity mumbled in agreement, “Yeah it could be…”

Again she let her bottom lip brush softly over his own in a tantalizing manner as he reached around to grasp the zipper of her sung, green dress. “I think it’s deeper than that…” he argued against his previous statement knowing she was aware of the lies within the words.

She used her teeth to pull at his upper lip while he slowly slid the silver zipper down the long line of hooked metal, clasps. He groaned in low appreciation, “God I’m completely in love with you.”

Felicity smiled while she sucked along his bottom lip. Her tongue traced along the soft, pink flesh before she declared with a bit of unprovoked rapture, “Yeah I sorta knew that…”

He’d reached the end of the long metal trail then stilled as he let the warmth of his palm spread throughout her lower spine. Felicity grumbled, “Come on baby make your move…”

He smiled upon her lips muttering as he slid his tongue past her own soft grin, “Or you could make your own,” before he pushed his fingers down the ample curve of her backside. Her tongue met his instantly just before their lips crashed into what he could only describe as the perfect kiss. It started off soft with their tongues learning how the other one felt, their lips followed with practiced movements of shared erotic need. He felt her moans in his stomach as she nervously lowered her free hand towards his belt buckle. He mumbled through a broken kiss, “How are you still nervous?”

She replied as her fingers traced down the line of his elongated cock, “How can you not see why?”

He moved his palm up the curve of her ass until he felt the strong curve of her lower back. He replied almost hoarsely, “I’m not flawless Felicity…”

She groaned back, “I disagree…”

He swore she felt the tenor of his throaty laugh down to her quivering knees when she gulped moments after he said, “Perfection is in the eye of the beholder.”

She muttered almost too quietly for him to hear, “That’s why I’m so scared…”

Her lips brushed his once more before he used the growing friction between their bodies to harness her wavering faith. He splayed his fingers along the length of her flawless skin, the crest of her ass was along the bottom of his pinkie. He felt each strangled breath she took along his swollen cock as her lower abdomen rubbed frantically against him. Their eyes were locked, their joined hands were still over her thudding heart, his voice was softer than a floating feather when he rasped, “Do you feel this?”

She swallowed, “Yes…”

He tightened his hold over her shaking hand, “Do you feel what you do to me?” he questioned tenderly.

She gulped, “Yes…”

Her piercing blue eyes made his stomach knot, “Then make me understand how you still don’t see that you’re perfect to me?” he begged as he slowly trailed his fingers up her straightened spine. He felt the hiccup of nerves along his ruffled shirt as her body shuddered at his words.

She averted her soft gaze which made him plead, “Stop looking away from me…”

Her eyes darted upward as his fingers crested over the slender slope of her shoulder. He gently hooked his index and middle fingers beneath the soft fabric and slowly began to pull the strap down. Felicity’s voice crackled with nerves, “Love isn’t easy for me…”

He tilted his head downward until his nose was at her forehead. He slowly whispered as he trailed the tip of his nose down the bridge of her own, “Love isn’t easy for anyone Felicity.”

Her felt her nod as he edged the tip down her parted lips. Her soft breaths tickled his skin as she slowly breathed, “I’m not the girl who needs a relationship.”

His mouth curled, “Yeah but I need you…” he admitted honestly.

He heard the trapped cry as his lips traveled down the slope of her chin. She pressed a soft kiss to his forehead when she too said, “I need you as well.”

“I’m willing to go backwards…” Oliver explained. “I’m willing to start all over again if need be,” he offered as she yanked along his metal belt buckle.

She answered him shakily, “But I’m not…” Moments later her fingers fell from his buckle. She dropped their joined hands and took a heartwrenching step back. Oliver froze as their eyes met. The blue of her pupils suddenly looked dark grey, her body that was once warm now felt chilled despite the rising temperature of the room. He kept his palm at her elbow; his fingers were locked surely around the bent joint.

“Don’t walk away…” he began to plead when she silently held her steady fingers to his quivering lips.

He swallowed the rest of his gnarled plea as she took another step back. She kept her stormy eyes on his as she lowered her fingers and reached upwards to her right shoulder. His chest tightened as she slowly began to slide the material down. “I can’t start at the beginning because we never had one…” she began as her slender fingers pulled the tight bodice down. Oliver’s eyes traveled down the long line of her soft neck, he could see her pulse point jumping as her heart sputtered through each harsh, painful beat.

He gulped, “We had the best beginning,” as he too began to remove his clothes. The fabric of his shirt clung to the many panes of his stomach and back as the steam continued to billow around them. He felt the cold lines of sweat that ran down his chiseled back while watching with pain as the droplets of water ran down the soft curve of her barely revealed breast. Oliver’s fingers slipped over his shirt buttons with ease. He then undid the cuffs before quickly pushing the fabric off his aching arms. Felicity let the top of the bodice sit just above her heaving breasts. “I need you to talk to me Felicity…” he tenderly noted as her fingers slipped through her hair.

She bit at her lower lip again nervously. He sighed sadly as his tired eyes fell from her fearful ones. She stammered, “We didn’t have a true beginning…”

Oliver’s lips parted but she beat him to the punch, “We had a fairy tale…but,”

“But what? What’s wrong with you falling for me without ever seeing my face? What’s wrong with falling for someone’s soul?” he interrupted harshly.

“Nothing,” she replied. “Nothing is wrong with that but…”

“But what Felicity? What’s holding you back now after all we’ve done today!” he yelled with his frantic fingers resting along his toned waist. His stammering, wildly beating heart made his lungs burn as he threw out an angry hand. Her voice broke through his anger just as his fingers fell over the shower door…

“I didn’t let you see me…”

His fingers curled around the door. Her voice clear as a bell sounded once more. “I didn’t let you see me, naked, with all my scars both physical and emotional. I kept a small invisible barrier between us and tonight as you literally gave me exactly what I wanted I realized you didn’t…Dammit Oliver don’t you understand? Every encounter I’ve been able to hide some aspect of myself while you simply bared your soul. You didn’t hide anything from me but I always did so…”

“So what?” he asked lowly with his hand still lingering on the handle of the shower door.

He waited for what seemed like an eternity. The room around them was growing humid, the tiles were slick with evaporated water, and every reflective surface was steamed over so the lights hung around their bodies like streetlights shining over two hollow forms while it poured around them. He heard her low gulp just before he heard a very shallow thud upon the floor beneath their feet.  

He lifted his eyes and stared at her tapping toes…the perfect green dress was pooled around her moving feet.

“Now before you look remember I’m a mere mortal in comparison to your god like perfection,” she lowly stated with a hint of sadness hanging in her throat.

Oliver grumbled but kept his eyes trained on her toes, “I’ve seen you naked Felicity you’re beautiful.”

“In a darkened room with low lightening and plenty of shadows…” she rasped with the sound of tears clogging her throat.

He raised his eyes and began to take her in. He started at her thin ankles with the delicate curves of a dancer along the sharper edges of her outer bone. Her calves were strong yet feminine; the skin over her legs was untouched by the effects of time as he took in the smooth, porcelain like glow of her lower legs. He swallowed a low moan of approval as he reached her slim knees. They were joined together, skin upon skin with no clear signs of past scars from days of scratched knees and foolish falls. He inched his gaze just a bit higher and froze in place, there just above her right knee was a small nearly invisible puckered section of off white skin. He gulped as various lines of marred skin curved around the length of her right thigh. “I’ve touched every square inch of you…” he bellowed angrily. “I had your damn legs wrapped around my neck how the hell did I miss this?”

“Keep going,” she whispered and he did just that.

He left thigh was untouched, nothing but smooth scar less skin laid before his hungry gaze. He gazed over the skin of her pelvis and marveled at the how smooth the skin over her entrance was. He saw her hands shaking just below her slender waist. He gazed along the pelvic bone that had been within his needy grasp not mere hours before and again nothing was amiss. Her waist curved inward as he recalled just by touch alone; her belly button was small, circular, and perfect as it laid along the small muscles of her flat abdomen. The skin at her ribcage showed another scar with discolored skin and all. He murmured, “The edge of your bra strap covered that one.”

He could see her pebbled nipples shake as she nodded, “When Cooper found me in his room…”

Oliver’s eyes traveled along her breasts. Each of them was littered with small scars; his heart broke when he heard the painful vibrations in her hoarse throat. “He was so angry…” she wept. “He was so angry and it all happened so fast.”

Oliver opened the stall door while extending his other arm. He muttered quickly, “Felicity please…” she in turn moved her cold toes over the tiles until her small flawless hand was wrapped around his own. He pulled her quickly to his chest. Her erect, frozen nipples ran over his chest roughly, like small stones cutting through even tougher stone. Her forehead fell over his sternum as his fingers splayed over her middle back.

She whimpered, “You’re still wearing pants baby…”

He grinned, “Worried about the drycleaning bill?”

She sniffed back a quiet “No..” and nuzzled her nose between his pectorals. He dropped a kiss to the crown of her head whispering, “Step into the shower I’ll join you shortly.

She left his touch hesitantly, he in turn undid the buckle, pulled down the zipper and shed both his pants in boxers in one rough tug. She’d barely begun to step under the now ice cold spray when he managed to grab her shoulder and pull her back towards his naked chest. She placed her cold palms just above his ribcage; he reached around her and adjusted the water chilled temp. When he felt warmth flowing freely from the pulsating shower head he gently pushed her backwards until the warm water was streaming down first her back and then her hair. She closed her eyes and tilted her head; he moved his fingers down her upper arms until he reached her elbows.  “It was a small explosion; I was hit by what felt like thousands of razor blades when the glass from his windows exploded.”

Oliver’s eyes burned as the unshed tears fell. She dragged her fingernails down his abdomen while he asked for permission. “Can I?”

“Yes,” she offered without ever opening her eyes. The water continued to flow through her soaked hair while Oliver took his time. He started at the outer edge; the cuts were so small that he suddenly wasn’t surprised that he’d missed them. Some were barely larger than a pinprick while others ranged in size; the one he was tracing was no longer than the fingernail of his pinkie, while the one beside it was as long as his ring finger.

His finger was circling her areola when he finally asked, “How?”

She ran her fingers down to his waist; then with a shaky voice she explained as her fingers played along the taut skin. “Cooper found me going through his files. I of course confronted him and he of course denied it.” Oliver dragged his thumb over her nipple before moving down the other side of her rounded breast.  “We fought about the morality of what he’d done, I called him a coward and he deemed me a traitor.” Oliver’s fingers were over her sternum. The skin felt rough, like the majority of the damage was taken in at this juncture.  Her breath faltered when he traced down a very long scar…

“Cooper was paranoid so in his paranoia he created a small explosive charge that was linked to a certain file located on his backup hard drive. When I forced my way through that firewall the glass in front of me exploded…”

His fingers stilled over the pink tissue, “Your face, and your neck all of that was untouched…” he muttered.

She rolled her neck down until the drops from her chin were falling over his shivering fingers. “It was a focused blast…” she took a heavy breath then continued with a slight shudder. “The glass hit my chest with the pressure of a sonic boom; the scars on my thigh are there from Cooper attempting to drag my body to safety. It was your father’s money that paid for the surgeon’s and every imaginable cure or cream money could buy so my scars would be nearly invisible. I was in surgery for about 12 hours I think? They had to pull out each microscopic shard, and then they focused on my ravaged sternum which took the brunt of the blow. I was laid up for about a month but by the time Cooper found me I’d already retrieved the information your father needed. He kept me in the loop while I recovered and I continued to aid his team when an issue arose.”

Her admission hit him even harder. “That’s why…” he whispered. “That’s why he chose you…”

His fingers trailed up to her chin, her breath faltered as he pushed her eyes back to his. “I love you even more if that’s possible,” he smiled softly.

“I never meant to hide this from you Oliver, I just couldn’t face the idea of you seeing me and, then deciding I was no longer beautiful.”

He pressed his wet lips to her damp forehead and kissed her slowly; pouring everything he could into one simple non-verbal gesture. “You’re heart stoppingly perfect…” he soothed into her skin as her fingers drifted toward his lower spine.

“How do you feel about the other part?” she questioned shamefully.

He nuzzled her skin with his lips as he spoke, “How long did it take for you to pay him back?”

He felt her nose brushing along his chin, “Why do you think I worked so hard to restore your and then Thea’s trust funds!”

Her words made his heart expand, “He chose you because of that Felicity, he saw that when offered unthinkable wealth you chose to work off the debt. Laurel would have asked for more improvements but you I’m guessing didn’t know of his generous act until after the bills had been paid…” he declared with certainty.

She nodded against his lips while her arms snaked further around his waist. “I found out when I called to inquire about the medical bills…” she admitted with a huff.

“So is that it? Or do you have any other admissions you’d like to make?” he chuckled briefly before reaching for the bath sponge behind her head.

“Nope,” she uttered lowly before then asking, “Are you actually going to run a bath sponge over my skin?”

His fingers curled along said soft sponge while he replied, “Why do you have a better idea?”

Felicity tilted her head up; he in turn tilted his own down until their lips softly touched…. “Trust me?” she whispered into the tentative kiss.

“Always,” he murmured back as their tongues began to lightly duel.

* * *

 

She looked at him with the low flickering light of the candles all around them. The light bounced off his tanned skin creating an even darker shadow over the whiskers of his jawbone. She ran her fingers down the sharp curve until she reached the tip of his chin. His shallow breaths became frenzied as she slowly slid down to his hilt. His hard, taut body felt familiar and exciting as her inner walls expanded around his elongating length.

He whispered, “Can I?”

She nodded understanding his unspoken question. Her head fell back as her thighs parted. His body was solid and warm beneath her swaying hips. Her bent knees ran along the sides of his waist while the tops of her feet rested gently over his knee caps. He pushed upward making her scream, she in turn moved over his groin roughly in hard forward motions. His palms were over her aching breasts, his thumbs dragged over her aroused nipples while she ran her own fingers down his beautifully toned stomach.

Her hips bucked roughly when he pushed upward once more. Her harsh screams were replaced with low moans of only one name…Oliver whispered, “Look at me baby…” as she milked his erection with her quivering thighs. Her inner walls spasmed when he surged upward once more, his thumbs dragged over her nipples roughly as she rocked over herself back and forth rapidly until her body felt like it was about to break apart at the seams.

“I love you,” she screamed when her inner walls squeezed his firm cock.

He growled, “I love you…” as her body began to crumble around him once more. The two once again become one as the low flickering candles danced around their joined bodies.

She felt her spine give way after his final thrust. She fell forward; her body was drenched in sweat but, also in exhaustion. His hands fell from her breasts to her hips just as her head met his chest. She kissed his throat as he enveloped her with his broad arms. She snuggled closer while he rolled them over. Her back was firmly along the mattress when he once again began to move within her.

His first thrust was slow, long, hard and deep as her body accepted his passions once more. She dragged her nails up the length of his back until she heard him growl, “You’re going to draw blood Felicity…”

She smirked as her knees came up to rest along his hips, “Only if you don’t leave me satisfied.”

He kissed her lips softly, “I have it on good authority that I’ve more than sated your endless hunger…”

“Seriously though what’s going to happen when we go home? Are we going to live together? Are we going to live apart? Are you going to be my partner? Are we…”

He kissed her moving mouth harshly as he pumped into her roughly. Their tongues dwelled as their bodies met again and again and again…She could feel another orgasm building deep within her lower belly when he finally broke the torrid kiss. Her nails were scratching along his scapula when he mumbled confidently against her mouth, “We’re living together, and I’m going to be your partner…”

Their tongues dwelled once more, the sweat from his brow traveled down his nose and towards their moving lips. She could taste the salt in his kiss when she moaned, “My apartment or yours?”

He flicked his tongue over her bottom lip before he nipped along the swollen skin, “Yours has the better view…”

She laughed at his muffled reply. Her thighs began to tighten as his pace increased. She could feel the building sweat along his back rolling down to her knees as her fingers raked down his damp back. He kissed her once more in order to muffle her screams. Seconds later they were both crying out as her arousal coated his skin once more. She pecked his lips and panted, “So mine but umm what about the partner thing?”

He pulled out slowly before rolling onto his back. Felicity curled into his side as he placed a warm arm at her back. She brushed her cheek against his chest before kissing his salty skin. Oliver’s words rumbled through her body when he said,  “We’re equals right?”

Her skin brushed his when she nodded, “Absolutely.”

His fingers curled around her waist as their legs slowly twined. “You’ll explain this damn software?”

She giggled, “Yes Oliver, I’ll explain it during sex if you’d like.”

He pinched her side then mumbled, “So you’re okay with living in a cramped space with another person?”

“Yes,” she breathed. “I’m okay with a cardboard box as long as it comes with you inside of it.”

He pulled her closer until his lips brushed her brow, “I love you…” he whispered before his eyes began to fall.

She nuzzled closer and wrapped her arm around his stomach. She waited until his soft snores filled the room before she replied, “I know, I’ve always known…” before the last flickering flame finally burned out.


	23. Chance Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Felicity is with Billy but falls in love with the guy she see’s training through the window of the they gym she passes every morning. 
> 
> As you know @captainolicitysbedroom I never truly stick to these because I always see some nugget of hidden inspiration within the prompt. I hope you like it and as always my friend thank you for thinking I can write!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing in relation to Arrow or it's characters.

 

 

**Chance Meeting**

 

 

Every morning her routine was the same…

Her alarm went off like a shotgun, her eyes rolled to the ceiling in immediate distaste while she reached toward the loud siren of the approaching day. Per usual her fingers slipped just past the edge of the blaring machine; Felicity groaned, “I’m such a clutz…” beneath her breath right before the knuckle of her index finger became ensnared on the partially open dresser drawer.

She rolled until her face was buried in the warmth of her purple pillow case; her knuckle like it did every morning ached from being re-injured for the hundredth time. She lifted her arm and raised her palm until it was over the blaring stereo, seconds later the clunk of the clock as it landed over the area rug over her wood floors chimed throughout the space. She smiled into the soft fabric and let her shoulders ease into a relaxed pose. “Okay day let’s get my humiliation over with…” she whined lowly before bringing her elbows towards her center. With a loud huff she managed to jerk herself upward into a cluttered mess of blonde hair and wrinkled pj’s. She heard his soft steps from the foyer and, shot a quick glance toward the door.

“Felicity? Please tell me you’re actually awake?” he called as the clang of his keys hit upon the ceramic bowl on her small kitchen island.

She resisted the urge to fall backward when she moaned, “Yeah I’m awake…”

His soft chuckle made her smile but as usual it didn’t reach her tired eyes. Felicity frowned realizing that while Billy was sweet and, often kind their relationship still didn’t make her feel whole. She heard him bustling about her small, cube like kitchen with practiced ease. Felicity shifted her legs towards the floor then stood on shaky legs as she asked, “Hey can you put my coffee in the to go mug with the black lid?”

“Sure…” he replied swiftly before a small, “Felicity you promised!” could be heard echoing around the walls of her apartment.  

She nodded soundlessly, “She’s my boss Billy I don’t really have a choice…” she regretted the croaked response as her fingers coiled around her bathroom door.

“Yes you do! She can’t make you do this Felicity! It’s probably not even legal!” he began to argue. Felicity could smell the acid like scent of his extremely strong coffee brewing as her apartment began to warm from the steam of her now running shower. She let his comments roll down the line of her bare back as she began to shed her flannel night wear.

“Ignoring my feelings won’t silence me Felicity…” he pointed out when she didn’t reply.

She huffed, “Billy it’s just a meeting honestly how bad can it be?”

He groaned but said nothing more as the warm water welcomed her into its wet and, very soothing glow…

* * *

 

Billy was gone by the time she’d thrown on her boyfriend jeans with the somewhat cute form fitting black top. Her fingers lingered over the well, worn unflattering jean jacket but her eyes kept darting toward the beige colored leather jacket near the back of her closet. Again she huffed, “I hate it when he’s right…” before her fingers dropped from the well, worn blue fabric. Five minutes later her hair was pulled into her signature ponytail, her black ballet flats were on her feet and a very tight leather jacket was keeping her scantily clad arms warm.  With one more self loathing glance in the mirror she picked up the two tumblers of coffee then proceeded toward the front door.

The brisk autumn air made her choice of jacket seem more practical than fashionable as the early morning sun began to filter softly through the colored leaves of the many oak trees that lined her path. The way the light flitted down through the hazy shade of the proud trees made her recall the very conversation that led to this extremely uncomfortable outing.

* * *

 

I _t was a Tuesday, she remembered because that was always the morning when Abby the pastry chef set aside a box of chocolate éclairs for Mrs. Queen. Abby was to Felicity’s knowledge the only friend of her boss’s that didn’t have a boat in Starling’s harbor. The wind that morning was harsh even for late September; the clouds above made the morning seem darker than usual as they threatened to douse her perfectly curled hair with about a gallon of rain water. Her phone buzzed for the third time, she grumbled, “Great the one Tuesday she actually shows up on time…” before pressing the button for the crosswalk signal. Abby’s bakery was within 50 steps, the traffic signal was yellow, and all the cars were slowing their previously quick pace. She glanced both ways as her phone buzzed once more, the lane was clear and, that’s when her life became very complicated…_

_Two steps into her very hurried dash her nose met a very sturdy sternum…_

_She was about to fall backwards onto the dampened black ground when a very strong pair of hands joined along her lower back. Her hands shot out towards his forearms; he felt to her immediate surprise warm.  Her unsteady fingers slid easily around the corded muscles that felt oddly reassuring as they slowly brought her forward once more. Her forehead met his chin with a harsh thud when her fingers slipped along his wet skin; she winced audibly, “Ow…” as the whiskers over his chin slipped tenderly along her flushed skin._

_His soft lower lip brushed along the crown of her hairline when he asked, “That would have been quite a fall are you okay?”_

_Felicity answered lamely, “Yeah it’s just my daily tumble…”_

_His chuckle made something in her belly burn. Her skin suddenly began to prickle as his soft words floated through her rattled mind, “Well then may I suggest we move out of the street then?”_

_“Ummm yeah, sure…” she squeaked as she let a complete stranger tuck her warmly against his side. Against her better judgment she let her heart win the waging war against her mind; as they walked her savior moved his joined hands toward her waist. Felicity could feel the smile of contentment forming over her lips as the strength of his touch formed a perfect diagonal line parting her upper and lower back perfectly. She shivered a bit and he pulled her closer, she shivered even more and she knew the reason was dangerous._

_“Just a few more steps okay?” he mumbled softly against her hair._

_Felicity let the soft skin of her cheek rub along the soft cotton tee as she nodded in silent reply. He too said nothing further until they’d reached the curb right outside of Abby’s bakery. He stepped forward first bringing her with him as he swiftly moved. The line was already around the block; Felicity peered through the glass while the stranger with amazing timing held her closely. She caught Abby’s soft eyes as she passed the front window. Her eyes grew in shock when she saw the scene before her. Felicity attempted to pull away but her damp knight kept his arms firmly around her shivering body. He mumbled softly, “I’m so going to hear about this…” as Abby came running out the shop door._

_“Oliver! Good heavens is she alright? I saw the fall and nearly jumped out of my skin with fright!”_

_Felicity’s eyes were in mid roll when she babbled, “Oliver? As in…”_

_Abby’s slow head nod made her newly named stranger nod against her brow, “Abb’s is this who deliver’s my mother’s weekly sugar fix?”_

_Again Abby nodded slowly while Felicity groaned, “My boss is your mother I take it?”_

_She felt his arms fall slowly from her form before his trembling hands disappeared into his sweat pants pockets. “You’re Felicity Smoak right?” he asked timidly._

_Felicity groaned in reply, “And you’re Oliver Queen…”_

_“Guilty,” he chirped in humor._

_She sighed, “Abby she’s called six times…” and just like that Abby was gone and the two were left staring at their shoes, alone, in front of a bakery. “Thank you for umm you know saving my life back there,” she mumbled first._

_“Nah you would have been fine but, it was honestly my pleasure,” he commented lowly as he nervously began tapping his shoes along the ground._

_“I feel like an idiot,” she mumbled before daring to lift her chin._

_“Don’t, I’ve nearly fallen on that same spot on numerous occasions,” he offered weakly._

_Felicity’s eyes shot upward; her words froze in her throat when she finally saw his perfect blue eyes. The way those endless sapphires’s glowed with hidden humor made her wish she could simply fall forward into what she knew would be a perfect embrace. “Why are you being so nice to me?” she babbled lamely as she ran a nervous hand through her humidity destroyed hair._

_She couldn’t help the easy smile that crept over her lips when his pillow like one’s graced her with a dazzling grin, “If I asked for a date would you say yes?”_

_Felicity grinned dumbly, “There’s a woman alive who’d say no?”_

_She clamped her palm over her mouth then murmured, “I said that out loud didn’t I?”_

_“Yeah, but the question stands would you go on a date with me?” he asked with a heartbreaking grin._

_Felicity gazed over the toned aspects of his hopefully incredible body. His tee-shirt hung snugly over his defined chest. She did a silent count as she mentally traced along the chiseled lines of his abdomen. His sweat pants hung easily at his trim waist but, what made her knees quake was that perfect smile… She opened her mouth to reply when Abby came sauntering toward her with the prized box of sweets in hand._

_“Okay honey her weekly requirement is inside and I’ve added an additional one for you.”_

_Felicity took the box from the red haired middle aged woman and smiled sweetly. Abby did the same and began to move away. Felicity sighed, “You’d really want a date, date with me?”_

_He rocked back and forth using the heels of his feet, “Why does that surprise you?” he asked lightly._

_“Because you’re well you…” she noted with raised eyes, “and I’m me…” she added quietly._

_“You can say no Felicity…” he offered in what she swore was sadness._

_She tilted her head, “I don’t want to say no…” she mumbled quietly before adding with morbid curiosity, “I have a boyfriend does that change anything?”_

_She watched him carefully as his lips pursed and his brows rose. “What if I said no?_

_She gave him a shy smile, “I’m not a cheater Mr. Queen.”_

_He gave her a rueful one, “What if I found another way?”_

_Felicity raised an eye, “You wouldn’t dare…” she chirped happily._

_He just shrugged his shoulders and began to back away. Felicity watched him go with a confused expression and, an oddly warmed heart._

* * *

 

That was two weeks ago today and, she still didn’t know if this was Moira’s idea or perhaps maybe Oliver’s other way.

This morning like all the others was filled with the same dull, lifeless faces that she passed every day. Albert the older man with the somewhat distracting ear hair was busy chatting with Neely the elderly newspaper vender. His large, sausage like fingers were wrapped around his cup of steaming designer coffee; Neely as usual had her small palms anchored at her rounded hips with a snarling grin gracing her chapped lips. “You old fool you buy the same damn paper every day!” she complained while Albert milled through the various offerings along the small stand’s lone wall.

“Choice is the variety of life Nell,” came his practiced reply.

She snarled, “It’s Neely not Nell,” before she picked up a copy of the Starling Times. She shoved it at his chest roughly as she barked, “Alright cough it up!”

Felicity laughed in bitter amusement at the display but kept moving onwards as Albert mumbled, “You know he left you because of this type of temperament…”

Felicity was too far around the corner to hear what she knew would be a very spirited reply. The man with the shiny suit waved as he always did, the woman with the tight, librarian like bun nodded curtly and, just like clockwork her walking Adonis in sweat pants was ending his run at the gym’s front door. Her feet froze over the chilled pavement, her fingers tightened around the duel tumblers, her heart stammered loudly within her chest as she breathed, “Hi…”

He chuckled kindly with downcast eyes, “Felicity right?”

She huffed in annoyance, “Very funny,” as he inserted the key into the locked door.

“I see my mother sent you per my suggestion?” he teased with easy familiarity.

His question nearly made her trip over her stilled feet; “You didn’t…” she managed before her chin fell to her chest.

“I told you Felicity I wanted a date and now it looks like I’m going to get one...”

Felicity sighed heavily, “I’m still in a relationship with a really great guy.”

Oliver shrugged easily before he shouldered open the door, “One day Felicity, give me one day…” he begged with his palms pressed together in front of his chest.

She bit at her lower lip nervously, “No funny business right?”

“I promise,” he pleaded with eager eyes.

Felicity recalled how she felt that morning when her smile didn’t reach her eyes. “Why do I think this is a bad idea?” she blurted out awkwardly.

“Because when you smile at me I can see it in your eyes…” he replied lowly as he reached for her hand.

She glanced at her full hands then said, “I brought you coffee?”

He mumbled, “You can put them on the ground no one’s around to steal them.”

She obliged but only with his. She stared at his open palm skeptically. She wanted to hesitate, hell she knew she should but something deep within her belly began warming her once frozen blood. With trepidation she slipped her fingers along the soft lines of his palm. His warm gaze grew a bit warmer while she gently traced her way over towards the edge of his open hand. “You’re going to make this hard on me aren’t you?” Oliver nearly growled as she finally curled her fingers over the edge of his palm.

“Not if you tell me one thing…” Felicity offered when Oliver’s thumb began brushing gently over her knuckles.

He smiled slightly, her eyes twinkled knowingly as he gave her a heavy sigh of complete admission, “Yes Felicity I called her right after we parted. I begged her to send you so we could work on your lack of balance…”

Felicity nearly choked on her spit before she laughed, “Lack of balance? Really that’s how you got me here!”

“Nope, she refused that request but when I offered to accept a position at the company she warmed right up,” Oliver joked with a cheshire grin.

Felicity gawked, “Seriously? You did all this just to see me again?”

He hung his head in mock shame, “I told you I wanted a date…”

Felicity agreed softly, “Yeah but, who said I did?”

He glanced at her knowingly. The door was still perched along the back of his shoulder, their hands were still joined in a fairly innocent embrace when his tone shifted. “I know she told you the truth Felicity,” Felicity could feel her palms beginning to sweat when he added; “she told me she wouldn’t lie so the real question is why are you really here?”

She blinked rapidly, her throat suddenly felt dry as he gently tugged at their joined hands, “Come on Felicity as I said before you can always say no…”

“I told you before I didn’t want to…” she replied in shame.

“Felicity it doesn’t have to mean anything…” he offered again with a tone of lingering sadness

Felicity argued that point instantly, “I’m here aren’t I? I knew when I told my boyfriend about this meeting what it was really for and yet here I am, standing here holding your hand and, I don’t truly feel ashamed.”

His muffled, “Is it real…” made her heart lurch because she’d often wondered the exact same question silently to herself.

“Not if I’m here with you,” she whispered instantly much to his surprise.

She saw his eyes flicker with hope as he mumbled, “I want a real date…”

She pulled at their joined hands, “Me too…” she whispered tenderly then added, “but…”

“But for now we’re friends…” he interrupted as she smiled.

“Yeah friends,” she echoed as she inched closer.

He remained still as his shoulder was still the only thing supporting the open gym door. “So do you still want to have that “meeting”?” he joked casually.

Felicity giggled softly, “Sure why not I mean we’re friends aren’t we?”

He nodded slowly as she moved closer. She grinned softly as she used the tips of her toes to increase her height. Oliver tipped his chin down until their forehead’s met. Felicity sighed gently against his quivering lips. Oliver mumbled, “Friend’s don’t usually act like this…”

Felicity murmured in agreement, “You’re right they don’t,” before she kissed him softly along his lower lip.

She pulled back like the skin of her forehead had been burned. Oliver gulped, “I thought you said no funny business?”

Felicity dropped his hand as she began to back away. She stammered, “Oliver?”

He too stammered, “Yeah?”

“It isn’t…” she mumbled.

“What?” he gasped suddenly.

She kept moving. Her unsteady feet kept trudging backwards awkwardly as she called out, “With him you asked if it was real and it isn’t. It isn’t…” she repeated softly as she froze.

“Why did you kiss me Felicity?” Came his next eager question as the space between them grew.

Felicity stammered again while she nervously played with the edges of her jacket. “Because with you I think it is…”

She saw his heart stammer in his gaze as he said, “Felicity will you go to dinner with me?”

She pulled at her jacket nervously, “I wanna say yes…” she admitted.

She saw him nod somberly, “But you still have a boyfriend,” came his somewhat cold reply.

“What if I didn’t?” she blurted out before any amount of reason could stop her.

He grinned again somberly, “Then I could have kissed you back.”

Felicity smiled despite the situation, “You wanted to kiss me back?” she teased him softly.

He began to move his back along the open door, “I did ask my mother to create a reason for me to see you again…” he offered as he continued to move into the darkened building.

Felicity began walking backwards once more; “You know I can’t see you again right?” she called out before the door slid shut.

He braced the edge of the closing door with his foot as he poked his head through the slim opening, “Then why did you show up today?”

Felicity smirked but admitted, “Because I wanted to…”

He chuckled, “Me too,” before he finally disappeared behind the gym’s door.

Felicity rolled her eyes and began to turn before the forgotten tumbler of coffee caught her attention from the corner of her eye. She bent down to retrieve it and then intended to go but, something inside of her hesitated. She glanced at the closed glass door. The light’s still weren’t illuminated, the space inside was still dark…she bit at her lip and wondered aloud; “Hmmm would he notice?”

She took a few steps forward and peered inside. The space was empty; the machines were bare so before again common sense could stop her she lightly rapped on the glass door before leaning downward with the forgotten tumbler. She waited until she heard a loud, “We’re not open yet…” before making a run for it. If she’d waited she would have heard him say…

“With us it’s real…” as he gazed at her left behind present.

* * *

 

Three Weeks Later…

The early morning downpour had made the ground even colder than usual. Felicity strolled along the streets with care as she attempted to navigate her way through the early morning traffic. Her phone buzzed angrily at her side, she reached into her jacket pocket and retrieved the blaring device. She groaned but answered it anyways, “Hey Billy…”

The receiver crackled with his controlled voice, “Hey so ummm I finally dropped your house key off at your office.”

She rolled her eyes as the crosswalk signal changed. The other pedestrians began moving so she followed in their stead. “Only three weeks…” she supplied. “That’s not too bad I guess,” she mumbled as she accidently grazed a stranger’s shoulder.

She held her hand over the receiver to apologize when her body went still in the middle of the crowded street. There he was… There was Oliver standing there before her as the rain began to once again fall. He stepped closer as did she. She blinked rapidly to clear the falling rain from her muddled vision. Oliver reached for her shoulder until she could feel his light touch over her shoulder as she babbled, “It’s you…”

With rain matted hair and a stupid grin he chuckled, “We have to stop meeting like this…”

Billy’s voice crackled against her ear, “So umm I guess I’ll see you when I see you?”

Felicity managed a rushed, “Yeah okay,” before she let the damn thing slip from her rain kissed fingers and down to the soaked asphalt.

Oliver’s eyes followed the device until it met its sad fate. He leaned inward as she inched forward. She reached for his chin as he reached for her waist. His whisker’s scratched along the pad of her thumb as she pulled his lips to hers, her heart stilled when he whispered, “I take it you can go on that date now?”

She mumbled over his trembling lower lip, “Yeah right after you shut up and kiss me.”

“Done,” he replied before their lips finally met….


	24. Shifting Headlines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Susan W goes after Felicity, and Oliver reacts. Maybe not in the way expected…..Thanks!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing in relation to Arrow or it's characters.

 

 

**Shifting Headlines**

 

 

The harsh sound of the cell phone alarm made his head pound angrily. He opened his weary eyes only to stare sadly at the open beams of her amber ceiling. He groaned, “How could I let things get this complicated,” as he shifted his gaze. He smiled slowly when he noticed how she’d curled into herself during the night. He let his cheeks relax when he sat up; while he did he couldn’t help but be both annoyed and bemused by the scent of perfume beside him. He risked trailing his fingers through her soft strands as he moved to push them behind the shell of her ear. Another slow smile appeared on his face when she nuzzled her nose further into the ruffled pillow when he slowly trailed his fingers down the line of her cheekbone. 

Oliver sighed a somber, “Thanks for listening...” before gingerly moving toward the flashing light of his cell phone. He thankfully reached the dresser and managed to silence the device before another alarm went off. The screen now flashed silently while the daily news alert banners scrolled across the small screen. The headlines thus far were mundane so he ignored them when he heard her sheets shuffling across the soft skin of what he knew were her bare legs. Oliver glanced over his shoulder to her soundly sleeping form. Her pale lips were slightly parted and, her small fingers were curled around the pillow cases edge. 

She breathed with fluttering eyes, “Stay...stay with me,” as her dream continued its hold on her often troubled mind. 

Oliver wanted to ease the worry lines from her wrinkled brow but stayed his hand when he saw yet another news alert flash across his screen. The one before meant nothing but this one meant betrayal; his blood ran cold when he saw the name below the treacherous headline....

_**“Mayor’s Ex Felicity Smoak Exposed.... More details to follow. Original story reported by Susan Williams.”**_  

His fingers tightened around the small device; his jaw tensed, and his chest flared with an anger that needed to remain kept at a low simmer until the time was right. He glanced at the first few lines of text and, swallowed a low snarl… _**“Most see her as his angel, some even saw her as his eternal light but, when their relationship began to crumble her darker intentions were revealed.”**_ Oliver skimmed past the rest of Susan’s opening volley’s and didn’t stop until the third paragraphs opening line. ** _“Felicity Smoak who originally came to our destroyed city from Las Vegas, Nevada was raised by none other than a low rent cocktail waitress named Donna Smoak who had been until recently linked to our very own Deputy Mayor Quentin Lance. It’s been stated that had it not been for her abandonment issues and, a rather low self image the woman who would be Queen might have settled for another higher paying throne.”_** Oliver nearly snapped the innocent device in two but stayed his temper in favor of not disturbing the woman behind him.  

Needing to read nothing further he stowed his phone inside his discarded jacket and leaned forward to retrieve his misplaced trousers. He had one pant leg on when his sleeping companion sighed sleepily, “Hmmmm I’m so glad you stayed...” before she buried her face further into the soft caress of her pale green pillow case. 

Oliver’s heart twinged witnessing her moment of stolen innocence. He for once felt like an intruder in her once uneventful life. His eyes fell over the shadow of her right shoulder; his stomach felt hollow or maybe even empty as her shoulder blade fell softly in time with her shallow breaths. In that moment he felt his age old twitch beginning to flare within him as his phone buzzed once more. He glanced at the screen and scowled before swiftly swiping his thumb over the answer icon, “Yeah I’ve seen it...” he answered in a low grumble. She stirred but still didn’t fully wake when he added in a whisper, “I don’t know what I’m going to tell her Thea...I just don’t know...” 

Thea’s disoriented voice pierced his nearly broken soul, “Susan did this to her Ollie and dammit this time she’s going to pay.”

“We’ll discuss it further once I’ve gone through the rest of the article,” he decided before he promptly ended the somewhat pointless call. He gazed once more longingly at the delicate line of her spine; remembering how her skin felt beneath his needy touch just mere hours before. She’d been so lost and he’d been so utterly confused but, somehow their two broken souls created one perfectly flawed combination of the two.  

When she began to once again mumble in her sleep he shook off the memories of their shared night and proceeded to focus on the task at hand. With that he pulled his wrinkled trousers back on and, began to quietly retrieve his other misplaced clothes. Once he was fully dressed he walked over to the edge of the bed and dropped a kiss to her cool forehead.

She mumbled, “Interesting wakeup call…” but eventually relented by opening her dazzling eyes.

He gruffly agreed before saying, “We need to talk…”  

* * *

 

The office was abuzz; the headline had just been the beginning of his endless nightmare. Thea was the first woman in his life to come cruising through his open door with blazing eyes and one very fiery tongue. “How could she!” she barked in anger. “I warned her Ollie, I told her not to cross me and now she goes after one of my closest friends!” 

Thea slammed the tablet onto his desk and jabbed at the smudged screen, “Tell me you didn’t know about this Ollie; tell me you didn’t let some meaningless relationship ruin one that’s anything but...” she nearly begged before her tired eyes fell and her body slumped into the first available chair. 

Oliver glanced at her forlorn features and sighed contemplatively, “No Thea I did something far worse...” His admission was cut short by the very innocent sounding greeting of a woman who wished she was in his life...

“Hey Oliver I was just wondering...” her voice faltered when her dark colored eyes fell upon Thea’s scowling face. “Oh hey Thea...” she murmured as his sister slowly rose. 

“Susan,” she sneered before she leveled her cold gaze upon his. “We’re going to finish this later Ollie,” she demanded before whisking the tablet off his desk and storming out of his chilling office. 

Oliver crossed his hands over his keyboard and raised his curious brow, “I’m surprised your here...” he commented almost darkly. 

Susan smiled shyly, “Yeah...”

Oliver waited for her admission of hopefully guilt but was left with another gnawing pit in his stomach when she shifted the conversation to their missed dinner date. “but hey since I couldn’t make our date last night I thought we’d try a very early lunch.” 

Oliver’s lips curved dangerously. Her once comforting chocolate eyes now felt deceitful; so with a heavy heart he resumed the plan he’d begun to plot hours earlier. He let her trail her fingers over the top of his office chair as he let his dangerous smile shift into a more cunning one. “Is that so...” he taunted as she began to lower her guard. 

Susan quickly glanced down the hall before returning his question with another, “Yeah I mean I think we’re beginning to enjoy each other’s company are we not?” 

Oliver’s index finger nearly bruised his thumb as he replied, “Well that depends...” 

Susan lowered her stormy eyes, “On what Mr. Queen?” she asked sensually. 

He grinned sharply, then with wild eyes but a controlled tone he breathed, “On the idea that the real Felicity Smoak is just some two bit hacker who slept her way to the top before losing it all when I saw her true tainted colors. That I think will determine our status wouldn’t you agree?” 

Susan’s skin blanched, her eyes went cold as her sharp nails dug into the worn wood of the chairs before her. “Oliver it’s not my fault...my editor well he saw you with her last night and he decided to run the article without my consent! I wrote that before I really knew you!” she pleaded quietly.  

Oliver shook his head in silent disapproval, “It doesn’t matter Susan. She’s important to me and, yet you have the nerve to create a theory based on endless lies?” 

Susan stammered as she attempted to come closer, “Oliver please...” she argued, “I’m a reporter and part of my job is seeing the truth behind the lies and that’s all I did! I revealed the truth! How can’t you see that!” she volleyed back as his angry eyes blazed. He was about to deliver the kill shot when the other woman in his life stormed through the still open doors....

“Okay so umm how exactly did your girlfriend get wind of what happened....Oh...you’re not alone....” she stammered with flushing cheeks. 

Oliver cleared his throat, “Felicity I believe you’ve met Susan Williams?” 

His blonde haired partner and once lover balked uneasily as she attempted to swallow her first un-tempered words. “Yes we met at the Christmas Party isn’t that right?” 

His brunette distraction smiled softly as her back stiffened, “Yes it’s nice to see you again Felicity but Oliver and I were just in the middle of....” 

“Of what?” Felicity interrupted. “Were you reading him your latest article or were you two planning on how to humiliate me further? Perhaps over another drink in that dive bar across town?” 

Oliver eyed her wearily with slumped shoulders, “Felicity I would never hurt you that way,” he admitted without bothering to censor his emotions. 

She crossed her arms protectively over her chest, “Really then why are you making plans with someone who did?” she asked with cold, emotionless precision. 

He gulped back his standard, “I’m trying” speech and instead opted to stay with his different technique, Oliver wanted a certain answer and he knew only Susan Williams could drive it out of her. “Who said I was?” he queried as both women’s mouths dropped.  

Susan gulped, “Oliver what’s going on here?” 

Felicity shifted her eyes. Oliver caught the warm stare but remain flaccid faced as she fixed Susan with a pointed glare, “Well according to Thea you two looked pretty chummy last night...so I figured her article this morning was a direct result of your growing bond.” 

Oliver groaned lowly, “Don’t go there Felicity....” 

She muttered back, “Why not? She did!” 

Susan still standing between their angry glares asked somewhat calmly, “So are we going to cut the crap and address the issue at hand or are you two going to give me another headline?” 

Both glared but it was Felicity who answered first, “I’m sorry but how is this giving you another headline?” 

Susan’s slim form suddenly seemed strong. Felicity’s eyes burned with the same fire he saw night after countless night as she worked tirelessly to aid him in his unending quest. Susan’s lips curled, her eyes narrowed and her hands fell to her angular waist, “Tell Ms. Smoak aren’t you the one who acted like his girlfriend at the Christmas Party? I mean you were trying to beat me to him after that somewhat awkward speech were you not?” 

Oliver grunted, “Hey!” 

Felicity sneered, “You have no sense of decency do you?” 

Susan replied coldly, “I’m not the one who dated Ray Palmer right before he named her the CEO of his precious company now am I?” 

Oliver saw the blood in Felicity’s body beginning to singe the fine hairs along her toned forearms. Her usually bright, blue eyes now appeared grey as her lips formed into a deep set frown. “I’m not the woman who’s sleeping with the Mayor in order to destroy him,” she argued back dangerously. 

Oliver croaked timidly, “I haven’t slept with her Felicity...” 

She threw him a withered glance then mumbled, “Oliver really?” 

He just shrugged as Susan’s cold laugh broke through the small interlude. “Tell me Felicity does the idea of our tender lips brushing in shared intimacy make you comfortable?” 

Oliver gulped but remained quiet. His strategy was working and he for one wanted the answer to that particular question as well. He continued to play the fool while the women before him aired their grievances. 

Felicity’s fingers brushed angrily over her upper arms, her eyes blazed with ire. Susan’s cat like grin grew as Oliver’s brow broke into a timid sweat. Felicity took a step back, her nimble fingers brushed over her shoulders as her chin fell to her chest. She breathed harshly, “Of course it does...” 

Susan pushed the point further, “And why is that? According to my article you’re still very much in love with Oliver so tell me Felicity which part of my story was fictional?” 

Oliver’s heart ached. He wanted to interfere but if he did he’d only be proving her point. Felicity had the right to fight her own battles and her feelings towards him was just another battle that was far from won. She glanced upward; the unshed tears held within her heartbroken stare left him doubting his last unspoken remarks. His lips parted to intercede but Felicity once again proved she didn’t need him to...

“I was going to marry him...” she whispered. “I was going to be his wife, his always...” she stammered as her throat caught on the one word he himself still somehow knew they were. “Whether or not I’m still in love with him doesn’t matter Susan, what does matter is the truth.” 

“I’m all ears Ms. Smoak,” she uttered with growing interest. 

Felicity’s lips quivered, Susan seemed to clawing at a dead carcass while Oliver watched her suffer in silence. She took a deep breath and held it before her words began tumbling out upon her long exhale, “The truth is I’ve loved Oliver Queen for almost five years. I loved him first for his friendship, for his brutal honesty, and for his personal journey.” 

Oliver’s heart clenched as Susan’s lips curved into a headline making smile. Felicity continued with heartbreaking clarity. “I didn’t fall in love with him overnight Susan nor did he fall for me instantly either,” she laughed soberly. “He went through his disastrous mistakes while I hid from my own heart and hurt another in the process. When we finally came together it was perfect,” she whispered sadly, “We were perfect but still we hadn’t learned. He couldn’t let me in and I couldn’t either...” 

Her emotional pause caused Oliver to whisper, “Can you now?” 

She shot him a hopeful glance, “Did you mean what you said last night?” 

He nodded without hesitation, “Every word.” 

Oliver’s eyes slipped to Susan; she appeared happy about the turn of events instead of crushed. He remained quiet while Felicity continued to reveal her soul. 

She choked back a seemingly endless sob before turning her attention back to a very affected Susan. “In regards to my relationship with the detective…” she started with apathy. “Billy was a good man Susan; he was a good man that didn’t deserve what happened to him.” 

Susan caught the ominous tone so she asked, “What really happened to Detective Malone?” 

Felicity’s tears fell when she admitted, “He realized that what we had wasn’t real and in the end it destroyed him.” 

Susan’s eyes narrowed, “Then again I’ll ask what in my article was untrue?”

Felicity swallowed a low throaty cry before she managed a garbled, “I made it to where I am based on my mind not my body. I didn’t use Ray, I genuinely cared for him but, as he himself pointed out I didn’t love him because I was already in love with Oliver. What tore Oliver and I apart wasn’t my need for a new throne it was our own self destructive natures. He couldn’t understand that marriage meant inclusion and I…I…” she was becoming tongue tied as she attempted to admit how she felt she’d contributed to their end.

Oliver uttered from behind his desk, “Felicity you did nothing wrong…”

She shot him a teary gaze, “Yes I did…” she breathed while Susan remained stone faced before them. “I didn’t have to forgive you instantly Oliver but I also didn’t have to walk away, I should have let you in, I should have told you I needed you like you did when I was hurt. I didn’t let you in even when you gave me the perfect moment to do so…” she finished as another tear fell.

Susan’s voice broke through Felicity’s emotional confession, “Again Ms. Smoak was I wrong? Do you still love Oliver?”

Her eyes never left his as she muttered, “Yes he’s my always as I am his.”

Susan’s fingers dragged along the leather backing of the chair; he felt the torn leather in his bones while she spat, “You know I truly couldn’t have planned for this sort of tearful confession!”

Both Felicity and Oliver held their collective breaths. “I mean I knew the article would force Oliver into admitting how he felt but you Felicity… you pouring your heart out; God that’s just perfect! Now when I run the other articles I can show just how devious you both are…” Susan crowed in what she thought was victory. 

Felicity smiled sadly and glanced at Oliver, “See I told you she’d use them.”  

Susan froze like a Greek statue as Felicity continued. “You see your article claimed I was a two bit hacker well that was another incorrect fact. I decided that if you’d destroy me well then the other people in Oliver’s life would be fair game…”

“What did you do?” Susan croaked nervously.

Felicity sneered carefully, “Well first I hacked my way into your personal files and then once I found the picture of Oliver in Russia I decided that perhaps this article was the first of many that was meant to destabilize Oliver’s credibility. Then when I found my story, along with Thea’s, and even the Deputy Mayor’s I felt as did Oliver that perhaps the only way to kill a snake was to cut off its unruly head.”

Susan’s mouth fell. Oliver looked over her body language before suggesting, “Perhaps now that you’ve been fully revealed you might try telling me the truth about our entire relationship?”

Her traitorous lips pursed into two almost invisible lines. Felicity moved to stand beside Oliver’s chair while he remained seated with his fingers folded beneath his stubbled chin.

Susan’s eyes darted between them vengefully. “What are you going to do?” she asked carefully with ice coursing through her veins.

Felicity remained mum since she’d shared more than she’d ever intended to. He having the answers he wanted replied, “I suggest you ask the two bit hacker…”

Felicity simply smiled but no words left her perfect lips. Susan rasped in anger, “You used me too Oliver, you used me to forget her just like I used you to get ahead…”

He agreed coldly, “Yes but unlike you I wasn’t going to dig into your past in order to gain a career making headline.”

“This isn’t over Oliver my editor has already approved the additional articles…” she raged angrily.

“Oh if you check your files you’ll find that it is…” Felicity interrupted sweetly.

Susan’s eyes sank, “You didn’t…” she squeaked. “You couldn’t….” she implored while Felicity stood beside his shoulder innocently.

“You picked the wrong bitch to attack Susan…” she offered gently. “You see I knew your editor wouldn’t stop the additional articles so I may have destroyed the articles and the evidence while I was digging through your hard drive. Secondly your editor may or may not be an editor anymore if you catch my drift…”

“You got me fired?” she asked somberly.

Felicity must have cocked her head because Susan’s eyes darted sideways, “No, you did that I simply made sure that the owner of the newspaper was aware of the outlandish lies that a certain editor and reporter were about to run as factual stories.  

“I have contacts…” she argued quietly.

Felicity grinned, “Yes but you see I have the internet which has security cameras…”

Susan instantly fell quiet. Oliver silently agreed. Susan’s eyes swept over both their faces. Her face seemed pale, her eyes seemed cold and her endless devotion to her job was clear. They’d just destroyed her life and all she could do was leave the room quietly with nothing but the clack of her heels along the marble floors to indicate she’d gone.

* * *

 

Felicity exhaled deeply, “I thought she’d put up more of a fight...” 

Oliver agreed, “I’m sure she’s just reloading the metaphorical gun, she took a hit today but she’s far from done.” 

Felicity exhaled again once they’d covered the subject of Susan’s rather silent departure, “Did you get the answers you wanted?” 

Oliver’s chin fell to his chest as his palms traveled to his temples, “I saw an opportunity for honesty Felicity and yes I used it…” he openly admitted in shame.

She patted his shoulder gently then walked across his office until she was in his sitting area. “We should talk about last night and then perhaps what happened this morning,” she started with a heavy tone.

“We should,” he agreed quietly.

She slumped into the chair heavily, “Where would you like to start?”

Oliver unbuttoned his dress jacket and stood as he removed he garment. She kicked off her red pumps and placed her feet along his oak coffee table. Oliver took the seat beside her when she placed the back of her head along the back of the black, leather couch. She scooted closer and laced their hands together once he’d settled into the welcoming embrace of their rarely shared moments. He felt her thumb over his knuckles when she commented, “I’m not ready for us to be us again.”

“Me neither,” he admitted. “We’ve begun to heal separately so perhaps we should figure out how to heal together,” he suggested while she pondered the idea.

She placed her temple on his shoulder and breathed, “I’m glad last night happened.”

Oliver couldn’t help the smile the crossed his lips, “I enjoyed falling asleep with you as well but next time I spend the night maybe we could drink a little less?”

“Yeah and I’d prefer not soaking your shirt with tears,” she agreed with a soft chuckle.

“So tonight for instance if I stopped by to talk you’d be okay with that?” he gently implored while her lips curved into a tell tale smile.

“I’d like that,” she sighed while she snuggled closer.

Oliver tilted his head so his cheek was now resting gently atop her head. “I’m sorry for kissing your forehead this morning but I didn’t want to startle you.”

He waited with what felt like bated breath as she released a heavy sigh. “Don’t be but if you ever try to force another confession out of me during a plan I’ll destroy you.”

He chuckled, “Hey you agreed this morning that it wouldn’t work if she felt she wasn’t gaining ground!”

Felicity elbowed him, “Yes but forcing me to admit that I’m still in love with you was not apart of the plan!”

“I’m still in love with you too by the way,” he offered as his words became a white flag.

Felicity giggled, “Yeah ummm you kissing my forehead kinda told me that…”

Oliver then groaned, “How much did she have anyways?”

“She has enough to reveal your Bratva connections so I’d say plenty why?” Felicity asked with intrigue dripping from her vocal cords.

“Is she still of use?” he asked lowly.

Felicity took a beat but was forced into saying, “She’s a good reporter Oliver so putting my personal feelings aside we might be able to use her for our own purposes yes.”

“Do you think she’s working with Prometheus?”

Again Felicity took a long beat, “Like I said earlier this morning when you suggested we trick her into revealing herself I think it’s a definite possibility.”

“Are we going to be okay?” he asked before they ventured into another scheme against the woman who attempted to reveal them all.

Felicity dropped a kiss to his shirt collar then nuzzled his neck as she whispered, “Always…”

He grinned as the headache from this morning finally began to fall away.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi! @laurabelle2930 on Tumblr!


End file.
